Fønikstårer Del 1
by OdoTheHero
Summary: OVERSETTELSE. Etter FO Albus Humlesnurr prøver å hanskes med Harrys sinne og, sammen med Remus, begynner å trene Harry for den kommende krigen.
1. Uteblivende Kapittel

Ålreit.. Dette er en fic som er skrevet av child of the new dawn jeg har bare oversatt den.

Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier verken plottet, A/N-ene som står mellom den øverste og nederste linjen eller noe annet enn det som står over/under de linjene.

* * *

Fønikstårer av child of the new dawn 

Fraskrivelse: Eier ikke, ikke saksøk

Døren lukket seg og skjulte et syn ingen i trollmannsverdenen kunne ha forestilt seg; Albus Humlesnurr, forkjemper for the gode og Galtvorts noble rektor, gråt dempet i hendene sine.

Han skulle ha visst bedre enn å forvente at Harry hamlet opp med noe som dette.

Han er bare femten, og har sett, og vært gjennom.. så mye.

For noen uker siden, til og med dager, ville han irettesatt hvem som helst som turte å si noe om at Harry kunne gjøre noe som dette, men etter Sirius' død, etter å ha sett hva som hadde skjedd etter feilene hans, kunne Harry like godt kaste utilgivelige forbannelser på ham i mange år uten å gjøre opp for all smerten hans. (A/N dette er før Albus vet om Harrys bruk av en utilgivelig).

Sirius.

Sirius hadde visst..

Visst at noe som dette kunne skje..

Og ingen hørte etter.

"Folk liker ikke å sitte innesperret! Det var det du gjorde mot meg i hele fjor sommer-"

Harrys ord gav gjenlyd i hodet til Albus, det gjorde også blikket med smerte over hele ansiktet og det sviket og smerten han følte.

Harry ville ikke komme til avskjedsfesten.

Han kom ikke til å få se ham før neste termin.

Albus sukket og dro fingrene gjennom sitt lange hvite hår.

Han hatet å sende Harry tilbake dit så såret.

En tanke kom farende til ham.

Han gikk fort over til peisen og tok en klype av et pulveret som stod på kaminen.

Han kastet det rett inn i peisen der flammene ble lysende grønne. Han gikk inn i den og ropte "Grimold plass 12" før han forsvant.

Vær så snill å gi tilbakemelding (review)!! Hva er det Albus skal gjøre på Grimold plass? Child of the new dawn

* * *

En liten ting: Jeg vet at i de norske bøkene så sier de "De" til lærerne og nesten alle voksne, men jeg orker ikke å gjøre det.. Jeg har egentlig aldri lært det, og det er veldig vanskelig for meg på grunn av dialekta mi, så jeg må bare unnskylde alle feilene på f.eks. substantivene fordi jeg bøyer nesten alle ordene som har ei foran seg til å slutte med en a.. ei katt - katta, ei dør - døra..

Også er dataen min litt, hva skal man kalle det, idiotisk? R-tasten er veldig vanskelig, så hvis det er noen R-er som mangler, skyld på dataen min, ikke meg...


	2. Møte Med Ordenen

Her er kapittel 2. Tenkte dere skulle få en liten julegave fra meg.  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting.. Jeg er bare en stakkars liten oversetter.

* * *

Fønikstårer av child of the new dawn 

Fraskrivelse: Eier ikke, ikke saksøk

Humlesnurr skrittet ut av peisen med mer eleganse enn den vanlige trollmann, men synet som møtte ham var langt fra det han det han hadde forventet.

Remus satt med hodet i hendene sine, Dult og Nestor satt stille og spilte sjakk og Bister rotet rundt i en medtatt boks. Alle så opp når Humlesnurr kom inn, etter å ha blitt fortalt at de skulle være i nærheten i tilfelle Tom slo til når departementet var i en slik tilstand.

"Er noe på gang?" Den bryske stemmen til Bister skjæret seg gjennom den tunge stemningen i rommet.

Humlesnurr bare ristet på hode mens han prøvde å ta seg sammen.

'Dumme gamle tosk.. Du var så bekymret for Harry at du glemte helt av ordenen.'

Det var ikke en ny følelse.. Sirius var ikke det første ordensmedlemmet som døde..

'Han blir nok ikke den siste heller'

Ingen av tankene var særlig trøstende..

"Jeg er redd jeg må be om en annen tjeneste fra dere, mine venner" han stoppet der og lurte på hvem han skulle spørre om å gjøre dette.

Severus var helt ute av spørsmålet, og Minerva (selv om hun hadde en forkjærlighet for Harry) ville nok ikke være den beste kandidaten.. Nei, det måtte være ordenen..

"Jeg vil at dere skal møte Harry når han kommer av toget i morgen å snakke med… Vergene hans… For å gjøre det klart for dem at vi ikke tolererer noen… Ubehagelig oppførsel mot Harry… Han har hatt et vanskelig år, og trenger ikke å bli behandlet dårlig…"

Bister gav et vrengt smil og sa "Jeg er med".

Dult og Remus nikket også.

Remus så mer ut som en varulv fra det minuttet jeg snakket om å 'prate' med Dumlingene.

Nestor rynket pannen og sa med et skuffet uttrykk, som et barn som måtte gå til sengs tidlig, og sa "Jeg trengs i departementet, Bloef er udugelig og trenger all hjelpen han kan få."

Humlesnurr nikket og sa "Det går bra, jeg er sikker på at disse tre kan gjøre jobben…"

"Tre?" spurte en stemme bak ham.

Han snudde seg og så Molly og Arthur Wiltersen.

"Jeg antar at dere også vil snakke med gompene?" spurte Humlesnurr og tvang ned et smil.

Hun nikket heftig.

Humlesnurr syntes nesten synd på gompene… Nesten… Etter det de hadde gjort mot Harry var dette det beste han kunne gjøre akkurat nå.

Bister startet å rote rundt i eska igjen.

"Fant den!" sa han stolt og kastet en sammenrullet pergamentbit i lufta før han fanget den igjen.

"Fant hva, Bister?" spurte Humlesnurr tørt.

"Svaarts testamente"

* * *

Svar til reviews: 

Violin (fiksa det, jeg:)): Jeg er helt enig med boksmaken min.. hehe.. Kan nesten ikke vente til den siste boken i "De fire og han som gjør galt verre" kommer til biblioteket her. Det er bra du synes jeg skriver bra norsk.. Er jo det jeg prøver på. Du har helt rett i at det skulle være den og ikke det i sammendraget.. Jeg var litt stresset akkurat når jeg skrev det, så det ble akkurat som når jeg skriver f. eks. jag i stedet for jeg. men jeg fikset det (etter stund, fordi internettet vårt ville ikke virke ordentlig..)

Anonym: Jeg vet det kanskje var litt kort, men det er ikke min skyld.. Skyld på forfatteren.. Men det kommer lengre kapitler etter hvert.

Nå må jeg gå å skifte, fordi nå skal vi dra til besteforeldrene mine å spise julemiddag.  
Jeg hadde bare lyst til å gi dere en liten julegave.  
Egentlig har jeg oversatt t.o.m. kapittel 22, men jeg må lese gjennom dem og se at alt er riktig, eller gir mening.. Men jeg er bare så lat, så dere får bare vente å se når tid neste kapittel kommer..

GOD JUL!!


	3. Å Lese Testamentet

Ja, da har jeg fått lagt til enda et kapittel...  
Håper dere liker det.

Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier verken historien, karakterene eller noe som helst.. Det eneste jeg eier er det som står over og under den øverste og nederste linjene..

* * *

Fønikstårer av Child of the new Dawn Fraskrivelse: eier ikke, ikke saksøk

'Dette er tanker' Tror ikke jeg hadde det med tidligere, beklager

"Svaarts testamente" sa Bister.

Det var en plutselig stillhet da Humlesnurr registrerte denne nye informasjonen.

Han blunket i overraskelse og sa, "Jeg visste ikke at han hadde skrevet en."

"Ja, han skrev den for evigheter siden… Sa det var viktig å fortelle Potter noe…"

"Spådommen?" spurte Humlesnurr og kvalte en grimase.

'Så mange feil'

"Tviler på det, han var mer høyrøstet om det."

Bister som hadde slitt med den stramme knuten siden begynnelsen av denne samtalen gav opp med en ed og løsnet knuten med tryllestaven.

Det gamle pergamentet brettet seg ut og en tykk konvolutt falt ut mellom foldene. (A/N: Vet det egentlig ikke er mulig, men jobb med meg her..)

Han holdt testamentet opp framfor det arrete ansiktet sitt og begynte å lese med den vanlige skurrete stemmen sin…

"_Jeg, Sirius Svaart, sunn i sjel og legeme, på en måte, etter Azkaban er jeg ikke helt sikker… _

_Eh ja, jeg gir min gudsønn, en Harry Jakob Potter, retten til alle mine eiendeler, inkludert alle mine familieting._(A/N: beklager, men jeg kunne ikke gjøre Sirius' testamente så seriøst)_ For mine levende blodsslektinger levner jeg ingenting annet en den dypeste avsky, og håpet om at de vil motta sin straff for alt de har gjort. Huset til den urgamle adelsslekt Svaart kan fortsette å bli brukt som hovedkvarter for Føniksordenen. Mitt eneste ønske er at det fæle portrettet av moren min og familietapetet blir fjernet. Også vil jeg at Krynkel blir fortalt sin siste ordre (hvis han fortsatt er der, noe som er ganske usannsynlig med all den mumlingen han holder på med) er at han skal ikke si et ord til noen om ordenen. Dette inkluderer familiemedlemmer, dødsetere, Voldemort, fremmede, elever og ex-ordensmedlemmer. Med andre ord vil jeg ha en permanent forstummingsformel satt på ham. Jeg vil be om unnskyldning til Hermine om dette, men Krynkel ville gjort hva som helst for å bli alene i huset med det gale portrettet. Jeg hadde en følelse av at ha ville ta meg seriøst (ah, min favorittspøk med Luna) når jeg sa, "kom deg ut". Harry sa noe om hans forsvinning, men jeg antok Krynkel lette etter noen gamle ting fra mine foreldre._

_Mitt Flirgott hvelv er nummer 1555629. Der er det noen ting Harry kommer til å lete etter senere, og det som er igjen av Svaart finansene (eller avskyelige og ulovlige ting, som jeg pleier å kalle dem) som kanskje kan hjelpe ordenen å fange noen flere dødsetere. For alt jeg vet, kan det være visse eliksiringredienser i enten hvelvene eller undergrunns lagrene som Luna kan trenge. Jeg er sikker på at han vet hvilke det er han trenger i de månedlige eliksirene han trenger. Jeg vil også at pengene i hvelvet blir delt likt mellom Harry og Luna. Når det kommer til vergemålet til Harry, vil jeg at Remus Lupus (Luna) skal ta min plass. Skulle magidepartementet ha noen problemer med hans status vil jeg utnevne han som den 'offisielle' formynderen. Jeg er fullstendig klar over at mange bryr seg om han og vet at han vil bli tatt vare på. Min eneste sorg, og jeg har hatt en del av dem, er at jeg ikke har kunne været gudfaren til Harry den veien jeg skulle ha vært. Syndene jeg for tiden er beskyldt for er jeg uskyldig for; med unntak av noen få problemer på Galtvorts (som jeg synes tolv år i Azkaban gjør opp for). Jeg skulle ønske disse beskyldningene ble droppet sammen med Bukknebbs beskyldninger._

_Jeg har gitt opp å jakte på Ormsvans, så jeg bryr meg egentlig ikke om hva som skjer med ham, å måtte leve som Voldemorts tjener vil gjøre opp for noen av de tingene han har gjort. Jeg vil ganske enkelt bare bli fritatt fra Svaartfamilens tradisjon om å være dødsetere og supportere for Mørkets herre. Jeg vil la det bli opp til Albus Humlesnurr å avgjøre om jeg skal bli frigjort i den nærmeste framtid. Å la Nestor fortsette å lete etter meg vil la ham ha en unnskyldning til å gjøre ting uten å virke mistenkelig. Forhåpentligvis på den tiden noen leser dette trenger det ikke å være noen hemmelighetskremmerier, for det meste, overfor departementet. Jeg vil også at Nestor skal få tilbake motorsykkelen (hvis den fortsatt eksisterer) å gi den til Harry. Selv om jeg har en følelse av at Luna ikke frivillig vil lære Harry å kjøre den skader det ikke å forsøke._

_Harry, hvis han ikke har blitt fortalt, burde få vite om spådommen. Jeg kan alle versjonene i krangelen, men hvis han virkelig skal "knuse Mørkets herre" må han vite om den for å trene eller noe sånt. Jeg forstår at Albus vil gi Harry en slags barndom, og jeg er enig i det, men Harry, overse all alder og regler, er ikke mer et barn enn bukknebb er en firfirsle. Han har gjort mer en noen i ordenen og lidd mer for det. Fra det jeg forstod fra Ronny og Hermine, liker ikke Harry å bli holdt i mørket om noe som berører ham så mye. Jeg synes også at Harry skal bli med i ordenen. Jeg kan allerede forestille meg uttrykket til Molly Wiltersen når hun hører det, men jeg tror det kan hjelpe, hvis ikke for kampen mot Voldemort i seg selv, så for den ekstra beskyttelsen av kommunikasjon mellom ordensmedlemmer. Albus, som både er sjef for Galtvort og ordenen, er ikke alltid i nærheten, eller for sine egne grunner, tilgjengelig for å snakke med Harry. Selv om det er sant (og jeg er litt av en hykler som sier dette) at Harry ikke er et barn, burde han heller ikke bli behandlet som en fulltrent svartspaner. Jeg er enig med Humlesnurr så langt, men jeg synes ikke at det å ta vekk noe av den nærmeste støtten han har var den riktige tingen å gjøre. Jeg, igjen, skjønner grunnen, men siden jeg er død, er det ingen grunn til å holde tilbake. Jeg vet at Harry kan ta seg av spådommen hvis han får sjansen. Hvis min død skjedde før han ble fortalt, da vil og/eller trenger han noen å lene seg på, om enn bare litt. Harry selv er et menneske, han er også en tenåring. Jeg vet jeg ikke kunnet ta meg av halvparten av tingene han har vært igjennom allerede, men jeg vet at han vil kjempe med all sin vilje og magi for å bekjempe Voldemort. Jeg vet også at han har gjort meg veldig stolt, alltid. _

_Sirius Orion Svaart." _(A/N: Jeg gjetter ikke bare mellomnavnet, jeg leste det et sted.)

Bister bøyde seg ned og tok opp konvolutten som hadde falt ut. På baksiden av den var Harrys navn skrevet med Sirius' rotete håndskrift. Det var en plutselig stillhet. Remus hadde puttet hode tilbake i hendene sine, og både Dult og Nestor så på ham med bekymring fremtredende i ansiktene deres.

Bisters bryske stemme brøt, igjen, den dystre stillheten "Hva vil du gjøre, Albus?" Humlesnurr svarte i en dempet stemme, uten å klare å holde all tristheten ut av den "Jeg sender det om en dag eller to for Harry å roe seg ned litt…"

"Eller, mest sannsynlig, bli enda mer deprimert" sa Remus med mer enn bare litt bitterhet.

"Jeg tror ikke det er en god ide å gi det til ham når dere møter ham i morgen."

"Hvorfor det?" spurte Remus mens han løftet hodet ut av hendene sine.

"Han må komme over dødsfallet litt, slik at når han får konvolutten kan det hjelpe han å ikke 'bli enda mer deprimert'" svarte humlesnurr mens han prøvde å ikke knytte knyttnevene sine. Nervene hans, etter det som hadde skjedd det siste året, var mer enn bare litt på høykant.

Remus bare nikket, og klarte å få ansiktet tilbake til hans vanlige rolige. Det ville bli nok til å få Harry til å slutte å bekymre seg for Remus, men ikke i nærheten av hva han trengte for å tilgi seg selv for noe som ikke engang var hans feil.

Humlesnurr sukket og så på klokken sin med alle planetene som tikket rundt på sidene. Han måtte komme seg tilbake til Galtvort snart, men da han gjorde seg klar til å dra sa Molly, "Åh Albus, jeg glemte nesten at Professor Slur kom forbi og sa at han måtte ha et ord med deg om det som skjedde i departementet."

Akkurat det han trengte nå.

"Takk Molly. Jeg skal snakke med ham når jeg kommer tilbake."

Hun rynket plutselig pannen og sa "Jeg vil også gjerne snakke med deg om et par ting i den nærmeste fremtid."

'Åh kjære vene, ikke flere herjinger om feilene jeg har gjort'

Han skrev seg bak øret at han skulle 'snakke' med Molly på en plass uten knuselige objekter. Han så også at Arthur hadde noe av det samme uttrykket i ansiktet sitt.

'Med denne farten er jeg snart mot hele Wiltersenklanen snart'

Humlesnurr nikket og sa, "Jeg vil snakke med dere på det neste ordensmøtet."

Begge nikket til svar.

Humlesnurr gikk tilbake til peisen, kastet in en håndfull grønt pulver, og ropte ut "Galtvort!"

* * *

Svar til review:

Violin:  
1: Takk ¤Glis¤  
2: Unnskyld... Var litt stressa når jeg skrev det, så det ble litt feil, men jeg har fikset det..  
3: Det er bra..  
4: Prøver mitt beste..

Ja.. Neste kapittel kommer en gang i løpet av neste uke.. Vi får se nårtid(er det egentlig et ord? Jeg bruker å så katti, (ka tid)..) jeg får tid.. Jaja.. Vet egentlig ikke hva mer jeg kan si nå... Gled dere til neste kapittel..(?)

GODT NYTTÅR ALLE SAMMEN!!!

PS!! Hvis du ikke har lest det som står helt nederst på kapittel en (under den nederste linja) så burde du lese det.. Det kan kanskje forklare litt med gramatikken min ¤SMIIIL¤


	4. Meninger Løper Løpsk

GODT NYTTÅR!!  
Ja, her er enda et nytt kapittel.. Hadde egentlig ikke planlagt at det skulle komme allerede i dag, men jeg hadde ingenting annet å gjøre..  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting fra denne historien..

* * *

Fønikstårer av Child of the new Dawn

Meninger Løper Løpsk

Fraskrivelse: Eier ikke, så ikke saksøk

Humlesnurr gikk tilbake til peisen, kastet in en håndfull grønt pulver, og ropte "Galtvort!"

Da han gikk ut av peisen, og børstet asken av kappen, var det første Humlesnurr merket at han ikke var alene på kontoret sitt.

Ingen andre enn husnissen Noldus satt på en stol foran skrivebordet hans, og dinglet med beina.

Nissen så opp det øyeblikket Humlesnurr kom inn, og akte seg ut av stolen for å bukke lavt, mens den ene hånden forsiktig hold på plass tårnet med hatter som frk. Grang hadde strikket.

"Mester Humlesnurr, Sir. Jeg håper jeg ikke forstyrrer Demses, Sir." Sa han.

"Ikke i det hele tatt Noldus. Hva kan jeg gjøre for deg?"

"Jeg vil snakke om Harry Potter, Sir."

'Vil ikke alle det i dag' tenkte Humlesnurr.

"Ja?"

"Noldus tenker Harry Potter trenger litt hjelp, Sir."

Humlesnurr kjente at hjertet begynte å banke fortere. Ved hjelp av all treningen han hadde hatt for å ikke vise følelsene sine spurte han "Med hva da, Noldus?"

"Hva snille Harry Potter gjorde med kontoret Demses er veldig slemt, og Noldus tenker snille Harry Potter trenger litt av den der 'sovedrikken'."

Humlesnurr kunne ikke la vær å smile litt "Drømmeløs søvn eliksiren?"

Noldus klappet hendene sammen i opphisselse og nikket "Det er den, Mester Humlesnurr!"

Smilet falmet like fort som det hadde kommet, "Hvorfor trenger Harry den eliksiren?"

Det ville åpenbart hjelpe Harry å stoppe syn fra Voldemort, men den var kjent får å være vanedannende, og Harry måtte lære å stenge sinnet sitt uansett.

Noldus så litt deprimert ut da ørene hans falt "Snille Harry Potter har alltid stygge drømmer" sa han trist "selv om de ikke er om, han… han jamrer alltid i søvne."

'Åh Harry… det forklarer hvordan temperamentet hans vokste… Vel delvis, resten er min skyld."

"Så, du tror denne eliksiren vil hjelpe?" spurte Humlesnurr mer for å få seg selv til å slutte å tenke enn nysgjerrighet.

Nissen satte seg opp stolt og sa "Ja, Mester Humlesnurr, Sir. De andre tenker også at snille Harry Potter trenger mer husnissemat og at han er altfor tynn."

"Så, soveeliksir og mer mat, noe mer?"

Nissen så litt ned, som om han skammet seg.

"Noldus?" dyttet Humlesnurr etter ett par minutter med stillhet.

Nissen så opp igjen og sa "Jeg mener ikke å være respektløs Mester Humlesnurr, Sir, Men Noldus tenker at å sende Harry Potter tilbake til slemme gomper ikke er en god ide."

'Åh kjære vene, kritisert av husnisser'

"Veldig forståelig Noldus, hva vil du foreslå?"

Nissen så ut til å bli litt oppmuntret av det og sa, "Å sende snille Harry Potter til Vilminken hans ville gjøre snille Harry Potter glad. Det er en god sjanse for at snille Harry Potter kan få fly på sopelimen som slemme Uffert tok vekk."

"Ja… Det ville gjøre Harry glad…"

Det ville også gjøre slik at beskyttelsen rundt huset til Dumlingene kollapset, og gjorde alle årene Harry led der meningsløse..

Han sukket og så ned på husnissen gjennom halvmånebrillene som satt på enden av nesa hans.

"Om litt tid, tror jeg, kan Harry dra til huset til Wiltersene."

Husnissen bukket igjen. "Takk for at du snakket med meg, Mester Humlesnurr, Sir."

Han forsvant med et høyt smell.

Humlesnurr sukket og satte seg ned i stolen sin mens han strøk Vulcan da han landet på skulderen hans. "Hva skal du gjøre med oppførselen til hr. Potter, Humlesnurr?"

Humlesnurr kikket overrasket opp og gjenkjente stemmen til et av portrettene langs veggene.

De lot ikke som de sov i dag, alle så våkent på Humlesnurr. Ett minutt så humlesnurr blankt på dem, før han kom på hva de snakket om.

"Jeg er ikke sikker"

"Ingen elever har noen gang gjort noe som det" sa et av portrettene overlegent.

"Ingen elever har noen gang vært gjennom halvparten av det han har." Sa Humlesnurr stille.

Noen få av portrettene nikket morskt, mens noen andre rynket pannen.

"Du må være streng med ham, Humlesnurr" sa det overlegne portrettet.

"Hva skal jeg si? Han har nettopp mistet den eneste familien han hadde, og jeg har løyet til ham. Han har ingen grunn til å høre på meg etter det."

Portrettet snøftet "Ja, han har lidd, og vi har alle den største respekt for hr. Potter." Han stoppet der da de fleste portrettene nikket. "Men du kan ikke la ham fly rundt som det."

"Jeg vet ikke hva dere alle forventer at jeg sier til ham. Han har ingen grunn til å høre eller bry seg om hva jeg sier om ting som ikke er skolerelaterte emner."

"Hva får deg til å tro at han aldri vil høre på deg igjen?"

Når jeg ser rundt, ser jeg at det er Finius som snakker.

"Hva mener du med det Finius?"

"Potter," sa han mens han dro ut hvert eneste ord "uansett hvor irritert han er, vil stole på din dømmekraft."

"Hvorfor sier du det?" spurte Humlesnurr og lurte på når Finius hadde vært i en situasjon til å få vite en slik ting.

Han sukket og lente seg mot rammen og sa, "Potter hørte på deg om ikke å dra fra Grimold plass. Han var ikke glad for kortheten i meldingen, men han gjorde som han ble fortalt, for en gangs skyld."

Det var litt beroligende, men ikke nok til å tilfredsstille Humlesnurrs bekymringer.

"Vet du Humlesnurr," fortsatte Finius, "du burde slutte å bekymre deg sånn for tenåringer, ellers kommer du til å begynne å tenke og klage som en."

Før Humlesnurr kunne si noe hadde Finius gått ut av portrettet sitt.

Finius hadde ikke vært den samme etter at Sirius døde, men det gjorde han ikke mindre uutholdelig til tider.

'Kanskje jeg tilbringer for mye tid med tenåringer'

Han la hodet i hendene sine igjen.

"Nok en gang er det ingen som spør meg om MIN mening om emnet."

Han kvalte et stønn mens han løftet hodet og så over på valghatten.

"Har du noe å tilføye?"

"Faktisk har jeg et par ting å si."

"Som…?" spurte Humlesnurr møysommelig.

Å bli kritisert av husnisser, portretter og en gammel hat gjorde at han fikk hodepine, og la oss ikke glemme at han fortsatt måtte snakke med eliksirlæreren sin.

Det banket på døren.

'Når man snakker om djevelen.'

Han snudde seg mot valghatten og sa stille "Jeg er redd diskusjonen vår må vente til senere."

Valghatten knurret, men Humlesnurr ignorerte den. Den var tross alt evigvarende, den kunne vente litt lengre til å si dens mening.

Døren åpnet seg, og inn kom Severus Slur.

'Sett i gang'

* * *

Hvis jeg har gjort noen grammatiske feil, eller det er noe som ikke gi mening, si ifra, så skal jeg prøve å fikse det.

Review-svar:

Violin: Jeg hadde heller ikke noe å gjøre på nyttårsaften, så derfor oppdaterte jeg historien.. hehe..  
Godt nyttår til deg også..

Maybe Me: Work, ikke working, men takk.. Skal prøve å oppdatere oftere.. Har jo oversatt t.o.m. kapittel 22..

Takk for reviewene.. Jeg skal prøve å oppdatere ofte, men jeg begynner på skolen igjen imorgen, og vi får ikke terminkarakterene for første terming før i midten av jenuar, så jeg må prøve å få til en siste innspurt.. Jeg holder jo også på med å oversette 2 andre historier som jeg skal prøve å legge ut snart, og kanskje 3 til snart, i tillegg til at jeg holder på med en egen historie..


	5. Galskapen Fortsetter

Ja, her det et nytt kapittel...

Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting.. Jeg bare oversetter.

* * *

Fønikstårer av Child of the new Dawn 

Fraskrivelse: Eier ikke, ikke saksøk.

Severus kom inn med sin vanlige mine av selvsikkerhet og forakt. Med et respektabelt nikk mot Humlesnurr slengte han seg ned i en stol og sa, "Rektor, fru Wiltersen leverte kanskje meldingen min?"

"Ja, Severus. Hva kan jeg gjøre for deg?"

Et altfor kjent hånflir fant veien til ansiktet til Severus da han sa, "'Ulykken' i departementet har gjort Mørkets herre rastløs. Han forventet ikke at ting skulle gå så galt. Med Malfang i Azkaban er kildene mine begrenset, men jeg vet helt sikkert at Mørkets herre vil gjøre et trekk til, for å gjenforsikre seg om dødseternes kompetanse. Jeg selv er blitt beordret til å rapportere alle svakhetene i Galtvorts forsvar. Han er fast bestemt på å skape panikk i departementets rekker."

Humlesnurr nikket sakte mens han lot informasjonen synke inn. "Jeg visste at Tom ville gjøre noe slikt. Vår beste sjanse er å prøve å advare departementet."

Severus snøftet stille, tydeligvis med liten tro på denne planen, men han kommenterte ikke.

Humlesnurr tok denne muligheten til å få et godt blikk på eliksirmesteren. Severus hadde mørke sirkler under øynene og så blekere ut enn vanlig, men, det var ikke det som holdt oppmerksomheten hans. Det som gjorde det var et glimt i øyet hans.

"Noe annet å rapportere, Severus?"

"Ja," sa han sakte, som om han smakte på hvert eneste ord, "Bellatrix DeMons sa noe svært spesielt om 'ulykken' i departementet."

Han stoppet der for å nyte øyeblikket, så fortsatte han, "Herr Potter prøvde tydeligvis martyriusforbannelsen på henne."

Verden selv hadde stoppet.

Humlesnurr flyttet øynene fort bort fra Severus' ansikt.

Luften gjorde seg om til gift.

Han kunne ikke gjøre noe mens en scene spilte seg i minnet hans: 'Harry stirret hatefullt på DeMons og ropte 'martyrio'…. All lidelsen han hadde vært gjennom hadde påvirk - vent….

Han så tilbake på Severus, ansiktet la seg tilbake i den innøvde masken, og han spurte, "Forsøkte? Han fullførte ikke forbannelsen?"

Mens han rynket pannen litt i skuffelse, nikket Severus.

Verden startet igjen, og han fikk luft ned i lungene.

'Harry har ikke gitt etter til mørket. Han har ikke fulgt den samme veien som Tom Venster gjorde. Han kunne ikke glede seg over lidelsen til kvinnen som nettopp hadde drept gudfaren hans, hans eneste levende familie.'

'Men, glem ikke,' sa en fæl stemme bak i hodet hans, 'han vet også om spådommen'

Mens han ignorerte den, tvang han seg tilbake til virkeligheten

Severus så på ham som om han prøve å lese tankene hans, selv om han visste at han ikke kunne det.

"Ja, Severus?"

"Hva skal straffe til Potter bli?" spurte han barskt.

"Jeg vil bestemme meg på det emnet selv når jeg har snakket med Harry ved begynnelsen av neste termin." 'Eller når han begynner å snakke med meg.'

Slur glodde olmt på Humlesnurr og hisset "Så du vil ikke gjøre noe da?"

"Jeg fortalte deg nettopp-"

"Du skal snakke med gutten!! Han kastet en utilgivelig, og alt du skal gjøre er å SNAKKE med han om det??"

"Jeg sa ikke at det vil bli alt jeg gjør, men ja, jeg skal snakke med Harry om det emnet, og jeg vil fortelle ham om ditt syn på saken." Sa Humlesnurr og lot sinne høres i stemmen hans mens han gav Severus 'rektorblikket' sitt.

Severus satt der og dampet.

Øynene hans fortalte ham at hans verste frykt om han var blitt bevist.

Så får det være sånn.

Humlesnurr var fortsatt sjef for ordenen og rektor, til tross for hva Wiltersene, portrettene og valghatten trodde.

Han var ikke i humør til å bli fortalt at han ble for glad i en elev, hvor sant det enn var.

Severus var immun mot slike følelser så det ut til. Han hadde brukt de siste få årene for å forvisse seg om det.

Men Humlesnurr hadde vært sånn selv en gang, helt til en mørkhåret gutt kom til Galtvort og viste han hvordan livet kunne være uten masker. Hvordan latter og spenning og kjærlighet kom med smerten. Hvordan en person, uten å bli spurt eller fortalt, kunne gi opp alt for livene til andre, og fortsatt nyte sitt eget. Han følte hjertet sitt åpne seg til dette barnet, og knuses når smerten overkom ham og han ikke lenger elsket livet.

Han nektet å la Harry gi opp. Han var en frelser, og ikke bare i trollmannsverdenen.

Severus kunne ikke forstå hvor kostbar Harry var.

(A/N ok det var veldig sappy (hvordan sier man det på norsk?). Unnskyld. Vi fortsetter)

"Var det noe mer, Severus?" spurte Humlesnurr mens han tvang stemmen til å være rolig.

"Nei, rektor."

"Til neste møte da." sa Humlesnurr med et avskjedigende nikk.

Severus reiste seg og gikk, uten et ord.

Når døren lukket seg lot Humlesnurr hodet hvile i hendene og slapp ut det sukket han hadde holdt igjen.

"Kan jeg nå få si hva JEG mener?" sa valghatten grettent.

Humlesnurr hadde lyst til å be hatten gå og henge seg, men han ble avbrutt.

KRASJ!

Humlesnurr så opp overrasket da Gnav kom krasjende inn gjennom døra mens han holdt en rusten kjele, som, hvis han husket rett, tilhørte Nask.

(A/N dette er for HermioneGreen)

Hva i all verden er det du gjør, Gnav?" spurte Humlesnurr mens han prøvde å la være å sprute ut i hysterisk latter siden nervene hans var på kanten.

Gnav så ned i sjokk. Han hadde tydeligvis glemt hvor rektors kontor var.

"Mine unnskyldninger, deres rektorhet, sir," sa han i en sleip stemme, "Jeg tester bare styrken på dørene, sir."

Han så tilbake på den ødelagte døra og sa rolig "Deres rektorhet burde skaffe Dem en sterkere dør, sir."

Plutselig hørte de begge den tydelige stemmen til Nask rope "GNAV!!!"

Gnav føyk kaklende ut av kontoret til Humlesnurr.

Humlesnurr så etter ham i sjokk. Ikke bare hadde han blitt kjeftet på av Wiltersene, portrettene og valghatten (som han ikke engang hadde fått snakket med enda), men nå hadde han fått kjeft fra et spøkelse som sa at han måtte få en sterkere dør når han ødela den!!

Han trakk pusten dypt et par gange for å roe seg ned før han sa, "OK valghatt, hva var det du ville føye til?"

"Vel, først og fremst burde du få deg en sterkere dør…."

* * *

Ja, jeg vet jeg har sagt at jeg ikke gidder å skrive De/Dem og alt det der, men husnissene og Gnav (iallefall når han snakker med Humlesnurr) kommer til å snakke sånn.. Men ikke de andre.. 

Reviewsvar:

Violin: Som vanlig, takk.. (Dumme som ikke lar det være smileyer i når jeg skriver her)  
Jeg er helt enig i at det er vanskelig å stå opp.. Hold nesten på å sovne i fransktimen i dag når vi så film ('La Haine')  
Håper du liker historien-)

Ja.. Jeg skulle egentlig ha sovet nå, men jeg får bare legge meg når jeg har oppdatert.. Hehe.. Klarte ikke å la være..

Skal prøve å få opp kapittel 6 om noen dager (eller kanskje allerede i morgen)..


	6. Valghatten Får Sagt Sitt

Jeeij.. Endelig kommer det et nytt kapittel... Det ble litt for seint i går, så jeg sendte det bare på mail til meg selv og fikset det på skolen i dag.. Har ca 5 minutter igjen av friminuttet, så jeg får ikke skrevet så mye.. (på reviewsvarene ig her)..  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting, verken karakterene, historien.. etc..

* * *

Fønikstårer av Child of the new Dawn

Valghatten Får Sagt Sitt Fraskrivelse: Eier ikke, ikke saksøk

"Vel, først og fremst burde du få deg en ny dør.." konstaterte valghatten.

Mens han gjorde sitt beste for å ignorere den kommentaren, tok Humlesnurr fram tryllestaven sin og reparerte døren med vift med håndleddet.

"Greit, døren er fikset, og mange har allerede kommentert det siste året, så hva har du å tilføye?" spurte Humlesnurr grettent.

"Vel, først skal jeg lære deg noen manerer."

"HV-!" Humlesnurr stoppet seg selv fra å rope og sa gjennom sammenbitte tenner, "Jeg beklager, vær så snill og fortsett."

Hatten nikket vitende "Problemet med folk i dag er det at de må kategorisere alt de ser. Denne personen er som ditt, denne personen er som datt, de legger aldri til detaljene. Det er også ditt problem."

Humlesnurr ventet, men hatten sa ikke noe mer. "Hva har dette å gjøre med Harry?"

Hatten sukket irritert og sa, "Folk som herr Potter kan ikke bli kategorisert som det."

"Hva vet du om han?" spurte Humlesnurr ivrig.

'Hvis hatten hadde visst hvordan Harry kom til å reagere, hvorfor hadde den ikke sagt noe?'

Valghatten satte seg oppe stolt og sa, "Jeg har sortert hver eneste heks og trollmann som har gått her på skolen de siste tusen årene. Jeg sorterte til og med deg. Når en person blir sortert, leser jeg den rene magien i dem."

Humlesnurr nikket sakte. Han visste at hver eneste heks og trollmann hadde en ball med ren magi inni seg. Inni ballen hold de spesielle evnene og kvalitetene til hver person til. Som en merkelapp, på en måte, kunne ballen fortelle deg ønskene til magien som var festet til personen. (Med andre ord, magien gir hver person evnen til å utmerke seg i noe, som med Nilus i urtologi).

"Jeg kan også," fortsatte hatten, "se følelsene i hjertene deres og hva de ville gjort i visse situasjoner."

"Så," sa Humlesnurr "du sorterer etter en persons magiske talent og gjerninger gjennom hjertene deres?"

"Ja," sa valghatten fortsettende, "nå begynner det å ligne noe. Tilbake til herr Potter. Da Harry satte meg på så jeg hvordan, i tider med fare, han ville komme sine venner til hjelp, og at han allerede ville vise sin verdt i trollmannsverdenen. Dette ledet meg i retningen mot Smygard og Griffing. Men dog, på hans insistering, plasserte jeg ham i Griffing. Som deretter viser, som du engang sa, at det er valgene som viser hvem en er. Harrys ball med magi, merket jeg, svulmet litt opp når avgjørelsen ble lagd, uheldigvis var jeg ute av stand til å se hvorfor, fordi jeg ble tatt av hodet hans."

Humlesnurr nikket og så ned på skrivebordet sitt, uten egentlig å se det. 'Så Harry så hvor mye trollmannsverdenen så opp til ham, og etter år med likegyldighet ville han, så klart mer til seg selv enn andre, bevise at han hørte hjemme i denne nye verdenen. Men hvorfor ville magien hans svulme opp? Det gir ingen mening. En heks eller trollmanns magiske ball ville ikke endre seg etter fødselen. Magien selv er bare der og tillater magibrukeren å tappe, ubevisst, magien til hans eller hennes tryllestav. Mengden ren magi avhenger av personens styrke.'

(A/N OK, hvis jeg mistet noen, ikke føl deg dårlig, jeg skal prøve å gjøre dette enklere nede på A/N-en nede på slutten av kapittelet.)

Han så opp på valghatten og sa, "Jeg forstår det fortsatt ikke."

Hatten nikket, "Vel, det gjorde ikke jeg heller, så jeg gjemte det bak i sinnet mitt, men en dag, ett år senere, puttet herr Potter meg på igjen. Mens han ventet på å få snakke med deg tok han meg på og spurte om han hadde blitt plassert i riktig hus. Jeg så gjennom magien hans igjen, og oppdaget at den rene magien hans hadde vokst veldig, men Harry selv hadde sett noen ting, fæle ting, så tankemønstret hans hadde endret seg litt.

Hans kjærlighet til herr Wiltersen og frøken Grang eksisterte veldig sterkt. Også var det en ny frykt. Det var gjemt langt bak i sinnet hans, og jeg måtte dra med all min makt for å se hva det var. Harry har en forståelse av Mørkets herre. Han vet også at de er veldig like. Han frykter det også. Han er redd for å bli som Mørkets herre, redd for at han kanskje kan skade de andre elevene uten å vite det. Hans hambuse blir en desperant for å representere frykten hans i en virkelig og farlig form. Hans største frykt er å falle i deres hender. Da jeg fortalte ham at jeg fortsatt stod med min avgjørelse, ble frykten dyttet tilbake, helt til jeg minte ham på at han fortsatt hadde egenskapene til en Smygarding. Magien svulmet opp igjen og tvang meg ut av sinnet hans."

Humlesnurr nikket. 'Harry var redd for at han også skulle falle inn i mørket, men jeg kan ikke bestemme meg om det er en god ting eller ikke.'

Humlesnurr så opp på valghatten og spurte, "Hva har det å gjøre med å kategorisere folk?"

Hatten rynket pannen (hvis den kan det) "Som lederen for den lyse siden kan du være ganske dum. Harry har forandret seg. Han er ikke lenger den førsteklassingen som en gang kom hit. Han er nesten en voksen fysisk, og mentalt er han langt foran sine likemenn. Mennesker forandres over tid, og følelsene deres kan ikke forutsis. Du kan ikke alltid anta at noen vil ta fatt på problemene sine på samme måte. Du kan ikke sammenlignes med Harry akkurat nå. Heller ikke jeg, siden jeg er en hatt.

Så siden jeg vet spørsmålet ditt pga det dumme ansiktsuttrykket vil jeg bare si: Harry har hatt deg og Svaart å lene seg på. Uten din støtte vaklet han litt. Normalt ville han ha vært i orden, og forstått grunnene dine senere, men han kunne ikke lene seg mer på Svaart.

Svaart satt fast i sitt hjem og var en ettersøkt kriminell, så han kunne ikke ha gitt den støtten Harry trengte. Så gutten led i stillhet, en lekse lært til ham av de der gompene. Separasjonen gjorde Svaart mer dyrebar for Harry. Etter hans død føler Harry seg mer alene enn noen av oss kan forestille seg. Alt det i tillegg til spådommer er nok til å få hvem som helst til å reagere som Harry gjorde."

Tårer falt som tvillingminivannfall. Humlesnurr klarte å spørre gråtkvalt, "Hva kan jeg gjøre for å hjelpe ham? Han har ingen grunn til å stole på meg noe mer."

Hatten, for en gangs skyld, hadde ikke noen spydige kommentarer å komme med, "Ett menneskehjerte er en skjør ting… men Harry kommer ikke til å klare seg uten det. Gi ham tid til å sørge, for det er en smertefull ting du må gjøre. Harry har lært å sette opp en vegg på et spesielt punkt om å snakke om følelsene hans, dette er ganske likt de følelsesmaskene dine. Han lider etter turneringen og det å miste Svaart.

Du må snakke med ham om begge deler, uansett hvor smertefullt det vil bli. Du klarte å få ham til å vise raseriet sitt, men sorgen er en annen historie. Det vil være smertefullt, og Harry vil ikke snakke med deg etter det som har skjedd det siste året … men du er den eneste som har den fjerneste anelse om smerten han føler. Varulven, Lupus, var for nær Sirius for Harry å snakke med nå, men etter hvert vil han også bli trengt for sin egen skyld … Ikke dårlige råd fra en hatt, eller hva?" avlutten valghatten med trist stemme.

"Nei," sa Humlesnurr gråtkvalt, "Jeg skal prøve å gjøre det litt oftere."

"Så lenge du ikke avbryter planleggingen av sangen min så." sa hatten overlegent og falt stille.

Humlesnurr la hodet i hendene sine. Han var stille i noen lange minutter. Vulcan fløy bort til ham og la hodet på skulderen hans hvor han sang noen toner for å berolige mesteren sin.

Humlesnurr strøk fuglens fjærdrakt før han sukket. Han strakte seg etter en penn og tok en bit pergament, og skrev: Kjære Harry,

A/N ok, kanskje litt forvirrende.

Den magiske ballen inne en heks eller trollmann hjelper dem å fokusere magien gjennom en tryllestav. Magien kommer fra heksen eller trollmannen selv. Det er et område med konsentrert magi som er større i sterkere hekser eller trollmenn.

Valghatten kan lese de beste evnene i en magisk ball, det er hva en heks eller trollmann er best i. Eksemplene ville være: å være god i eliksirer, eller best i formler. Valghatten ser også på hva hjertets valg ville være: ville noen krige, eller stikke av? Valghatten bestemmer hvilket hus man blir plassert i basert på denne informasjonen.

* * *

Reviewsvar:

Maybe Me: Takk.. Håper du liker dette kapitlet også..

Ingvild): Her er det..

Violin: Det er veldig irriterende at det ikke går an å ha smileyer i historiene.. Vi har en slags framføring i norsken i dag som er veldig kjedelig ¤Gjesp¤.. Huff.. Jeg klarte faktisk å sovne før halv ett natt til onsdag, men jeg våknet i halv fire-tida å trodde jeg hadde forsovet meg.. Jaja.. Det er bra du skriver så mange review til meg.. Har noe å se fram til etter hvert kapittel..

Takk for reviewene.. Det er fint å vite at folk orker å lese historien som jeg oversetter..Vet ikke om jeg hadde orket å fortsette å legge ut kapitler til denne hvis jeg ikke hadde fått reviewer.. De gjør det verdt det.. hehe... Nå babler jeg bare...

Må nok stoppe her.. Læreren kommer...

Neste kapittel kommer i morgen (?)


	7. Å Ha En Prat Med Luna

Hei... Beklager at jeg ikke oppdaterte i helga, men jeg fikk ikke tid til det.. På lørdag fikk jeg bare være ca en halv time på dataen, og på søndag var jeg på et møte å masse annet. Jaja.. Her er det iallefall..  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting i denne historien.

_

* * *

_

Fønikstårer av Child of the new Dawn

Å Ha En Prat Med Luna

Fraskrivelse: Eier ikke, ikke saksøk.

_Kjære Harry._

_Jeg skriver til deg i samsvar med Sirius' testamente. Han skrev dette brevet, som er inkludert, til deg. Etter vår 'diskusjon' tror jeg du, med all rett, fortsatt er sint og opprørt med meg, men jeg ber deg om å lese og svare på dette brevet. Det vil glede deg, håper jeg, å vite at ditt besøk i Hekkveien vil bli mye kortere enn i fjor. Du, så klart, vet grunnen til at du må være der hvert år, og vi må vente til beskyttelsen har blitt sterkere av din tilstedeværelse. Ditt mål etterpå vil være Galtvort, i det minste for en liten stund. I løpet av den tiden håper jeg du er villig til å lære noen nye ferdigheter som vil hjelpe deg mot dødsetere og Voldemort. Du og jeg må snakke om noen få ting. Jeg ber det om ikke å klandre deg selv for Sirius' død og å prøve å huske noen av tingene jeg fortalte deg. Også, det vil kanskje more deg å snakke med Noldus når du er på Galtvort. Han har noen ideer for deg._

_Albus Humlesnurr._

Humlesnurr la pennen ned og leste gjennom brevet sitt. Det sa ikke halvparten av det han ville, men han følte det ville være best å se hvordan Harry svarte på dette og snakke med han ansikt til ansikt.

Trett knøt han brevet fast til leggen til Vulcan og førte ham over til vinduet. Mens han så på at føniksen lettet halv-lengtet han etter et bekymringløst øyeblikk. Han snudde seg og gikk til sengs, hvor han strakte seg etter drømmeløs søvn eliksiren før han lukket øynene.

Humlesnurr våknet på morgenen av lette fortsettende slag på vinduet. Han kom seg sakte opp, gikk til vinduet og lot uglen fly inn med et brev knyttet til beinet dens. Han rullet det ut og leste:

_Albus._

_Jeg hater å plage deg med noe som dette, men Krynkel har prøvd å skade bukknebb igjen. Jeg har noen nyheter å rapportere uansett, så jeg tar ham med meg. Jeg håper dette ikke vil være et problem, men det må være en plass på Galtvort han kan være._

_Remus Lupus._

Han bare nikket til uglen, så den kunne lette, mens han rynket pannen. Han måtte ha et ord med Remus uansett, etter det valghatten hadde sagt. Kanskje Remus ville ha en bedre ide for å hjelpe Harry. (Dette er for HoshiHikari4ever)

Humlesnurr sukket mens han kledde på seg og gikk ned i storsalen for å spise frokost. (A/N Jeg kan ikke huske om det er der de spiser eller ikke)

Tilbake på kontoret sitt ventet Humlesnurr nervøst på at Remus skulle komme.

"Varulven er på vei sammen med den triste unnskyldningen for en husnisse." sa Finius.

Humlesnurr skvatt litt, før han fattet hva Finius mente, og nikket til ham.

"Takk, Finius."

"Etter min mening skulle den husnissen ha blitt slått ned for lenge siden-"

"TAKK, Finius."

"Jeg mener, med den evinnelige mumlingen og alt-"

"FINIUS"

Noe banket på døren.

"Kom inn." ropte Humlesnurr mens han prøvde å kontrollere følelsene sine så han ikke glefset til noen.

Remus kom inn i rommet etterfulgt av Krynkel som skulte rundt i rommet, men var åpenbart opptatt med å huske alt som var der inne.

"Rektor." sa Remus og hilste formelt på Humlesnurr, han hadde tydeligvis ikke glemt deres siste samtale.

"Remus" sa Humlesnurr og hilste på ham med den samme formelle tonen.

Han så ned på husnissen og sa "Krynkel, jeg vil at du skal med husnissen Noldus og vente der han fører deg, forstått?"

Krynkel så rundt og ignorerte ham mens han sa ting mumlende i en hes stemme. "Gal, gammel trollmann prøver å fortelle Krynkel hva han skal gjøre. Varulv beordrer Krynkel til å forlate sin elskede frue når Krynkel bare prøvde å bli kvitt det skitne udyret."

"KRYNKEL!" halvropte Humlesnurr, nervene allerede på høykant.

Husnissen ble stille, og Humlesnurr kalte på Noldus.

"Ja, Professor Humlesnurr, Sir?"

"Noldus, jeg vil at du skal ta Krynkel med deg til fangekjelleren."

"Ja, Professor Humlesnurr, Sir." Noldus og Krynkel forsvant med et høyt krakk. (A/N ikke vær redd, de vil komme tilbake, hehe)

"Nå Remus, du hadde noe å rapportere?" spurte Humlesnurr mens han vente seg tilbake mot Remus, øynene fulle av bekymring.

Remus hadde poser under øynene og så litt tynn ut. Stemmen hans var litt hes, noe som minte ham på at fullmånen hadde vært ganske nettopp, "Beklager å måtte bry deg med Krynkel, Albus, men ordenen kunne bare ikke holde øye med ham hele tiden."

"Jeg forstår, Remus. Jeg skal finne en plass å ha ham her, helt til vi kan finne ut hva vi skal gjøre med ham." fortalte Humlesnurr ham beroligende.

Remus nikket og fortsatte, "Vel, noe av det jeg har funnet ut er at en stor varulv-flokk ble kontaktet av Voldemort. Så langt har noen påstått å være nøytrale, men majoriteten er usikker på hvilken side de skal velge."

Humlesnurr nikket og rynket pannen mens han tenkte. 'Det best valget her er å sende Remus som en representant for den lyse siden. Dette ville også mene at spørsmål om Harry, som jeg må spørre, må bli spurt nå.'

"Remus, jeg vil at du skal gå til denne flokken som vår representant. Men dog, det er noe jeg må diskutere med deg før du drar."

Remus nikket, "Hva som helst, rektor."

"Hva tror du Harry trenger?"

Remus blunket overrasket av det og svarte langsomt, "Harry trenger … å fortelle noen om følelsene sine" (A/N eh skrullete, beklager, det er seint)

"Bare følelsene sine?"

"Det er en start."

"Ja, men hvordan få han til å si så mye?"

Remus smilte humørløst "For en rektor forstår du ikke tenåringer så godt."

"Ikke engang begynn der."

Remus klukklo "Et par dårlige dager?"

"Du har ingen anelse."

"Jeg kan tenke meg … snakk med ham, Albus. Harry trenger å fortelle noen hvor forferdelig han føler seg. Skyldfølelsen vil forsvinne litt, og han vil klare å begynne å stole på deg igjen."

Humlesnurr følte et jag av håp "Tror du han vil?"

Remus smilte stolt, "Harry, skjønt veldig deprimert, vil aldri gå over til svartesida. Ikke etter alt som har skjedd med han pga Voldemort. Han stolte bare mer på Sirius enn på deg. Han er bare overveldet av sorg nå, snakke med han og etter det, gi ham litt rom."

Humlesnurr nikket, håpet spredte seg fortsatt gjennom han.

"Du burde også snakke med ham, Remus. Du er tross alt vergen hans, og du kjente Sirius best."

"Jeg skal, men jeg tror fortsatt at du burde snakke med ham først og gi ham litt tid. Etter det skal jeg sjekke om han vil snakke om Sirius."

"Det er greit, men du kommer deg ikke unna dette."

Remus smilte, "Er han virkelig så ille?"

"Nei, men jeg vet om torturkamre som ville vært hyggeligere å tilbringe en ettermiddag i enn å måtte se Harry lide så mye."

Remus sa ingenting.

Det ble en lang pause.

"Han så virkelig opp til deg. Du var den med alle svarene, den som kunne tenke opp en plan for å redde dagen. Den personen han strebet etter." sa Remus stille. "Du vet ikke hvordan å ikke snakke med ham et år virket på ham."

"Hvorfor hjalp ikke du ham, da?!?" utbrøt Humlesnurr.

"For en varulv viser det å ikke involvere seg med noen at du bryr deg om dem. Jeg vil hjelpe Harry, jeg vil det virkelig, jeg vil bare ikke erstatte Sirius. Jeg kan ikke konkurrere med Sirius' minne. Og, jeg er redd for at Harry skal bli såret igjen hvis jeg dør."

"Hvorfor tror du jeg har en bedre sjanse med Harry?"

"Han kjenner deg. Jeg var læreren hans og fikk aldri sjansen til å føye noe til det. Du har vokst fra en lærer til en på-en-måte-verge for ham. Når smerten etter Sirius' død minker kan jeg snakke med ham om Sirius' liv. Til da, er du den med best sjanse til å snakke med ham."

"Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si til ham."

"Det vil komme." En klokke ringte tre ganger i bakgrunnen. "Jeg burde gå hvis jeg skal komme meg til varulvflokken før det blir mørkt."

Remus sto opp og nikket et farvel. Døren ble lukket.

Humlesnurr forble stille og så bare ut i rommet.

"Tilbake til emnet om det forferdelige vesenet …" begynte Finius.

* * *

Reviewsvar:

Violin: Gratulerer med dagen (når den enn var). Jeg måtte bare uttrykke min frykt for at ingen gadd å lese denne historien.. Det er jo kjempebra at du gjør det.. Gleder meg alltid til å få et review fra deg.. Jeg har inen anelse om hvor du kommer fra.. Er kjempedårlig å gjette dialekter... Selv er jeg fra Tromsø, så jeg bruker 'dem' litt mer enn 'de' når jeg skriver (kan ikke noe for det, det høres helt latterlig ut for meg når det står 'de' der jeg sier 'dem'.. Takk for rettelsen i fransken min.. Er ikke særlig god i det enda, har ikke lært så mye om å si hvor jeg kommer fra, så jeg skrev bare det jeg trodde det var.. Første gang jeg leste en historie der de kalte Sirius for Siri begynte jeg å le.. Det hadde vært så morsomt hvis noen hadde oversatt en sånn historie til norsk... haha..

Maybe Me: Ja, prøver å legge dem ut så ofte jeg kan.. Bra du liker å lese dem.. GLIS

Takk for reviewene..

Jeg vet ikke når neste kapittel kommer, fordi jeg har så mange prøver/inleveringer/framføringer denne uken, så jeg vet ikke når jeg kommer til å få tid... Vi har nettopp hatt geografiprøve (blæh).. I morgen skal vi ha framføring i engelsken.. skal framføre et skuespill og en tale vi skal ha skrevet, må fortsatt skrive talen. På onsdag må jeg mest sannsynlig levere inn en dialog jeg skal skrive til fransken, i tilleg til at jeg må skrive et leserinnlegg i norsken. På torsdag har vi prøve i gym, også må vi levere en eller annen lekse i engelsken. Fredag har jeg ingenting jeg vet om nå, men på kveldene denne uka har jeg også fotballtreninger (i dag, onsdag og torsdag) i tillegg til at jeg skal i bursdag (i morgen). Så vi får se..


	8. Delt Av Smerte

Her er et nytt kapittel...  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting i denne historien.

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn 

Fraskrivelse: Eier ikke, ikke saksøk

A/N: DETTE ER HARRYS SYNSVINKEL

Plonk. Plonk. Plonk.

Harry stønnet og begravde hodet i puta si.

Klokken var tre om morgenen og regnskyllet hadde nettopp saknet. En diger storm hadde vokst og brutt ned i løpet av natten. Store tordenskrall var fortsatt på vei mot dem.

Harry sukket av utmattelse, men torde ikke sove. Voldemort hadde funnet opp en mer effektiv vei å torturere ham på. Hver natt drømte Harry om en begivenhet av sine siste år på Galtvort og hvordan ting kunne vært om han gått over på svartesida.

Voldemorts favoritt var Sirius' død.

Hver drøm, hvert syn gjorde Harry svakere og svakere. Nå kunne han ikke engang prøve psykoblokking. Stoltheten hans holdt ham fra å si noe, men langt nede visste han at han ble brutt ned.

Han var også delt. En del av ham ville gi etter til Mørkets herre. En annen var forferdet av den første. Det som var igjen var sorg og forvirrelse.

Han ønsket han kunne snakke med noen.

Men han hadde ingen.

Sirius var død.

Lupus var bare en god lærer.

Og Humlesnurr…..

Humlesnurr hadde løyet for ham, han hadde ikke sett på ham på et år, og gjorde sånn at han måtte komme tilbake til Dumlingene hvert år.

Han burde hate ham.

Men en del av ham gjorde ikke det.

En del av ham ville snakke med ham igjen, En del av ham ville unnskylde og ha det sånn som det var før femteklasse.

En del av ham ville ha tilbake sin helt og mentor.

Et skarpt rapp vekket Harry fra tankene sine.

Vulcan var ved vinduet hans.

Harry lot ham komme inn og så at han fløy til pulten hans, deretter holdt han ut en fot til Harry, hvor det var fastbundet en stor konvolutt.

Harry åpnet den, og to brev falt ut.

Det ene var fra Humlesnurr, det andre……

Fra Sirius.

Skjelvende åpnet han Humlesnurrs brev.

_Kjære Harry._

_Jeg skriver til deg i samsvar med Sirius' testamente. Han skrev dette brevet, som er inkludert, til deg. Etter vår 'diskusjon' tror jeg at du, med all rett, fortsatt er sint og opprørt med meg, men jeg ber deg om å lese og svare på dette brevet. Det vil glede deg, håper jeg, å vite at ditt besøk i Hekkveien vil bli mye kortere enn i fjor. Du, så klart, vet grunnen til at du må være der hvert år, og vi må vente til beskyttelsen har blitt sterkere av din tilstedeværelse. Ditt mål etterpå vil være Galtvort, i det minste for en liten stund. I løpet av den tiden håper jeg du er villig til å lære noen nye ferdigheter som vil hjelpe deg mot dødsetere og Voldemort. Du og jeg må snakke om noen få ting. Jeg ber det om ikke å klandre deg selv for Sirius' død og å prøve å huske noen av tingene jeg fortalte deg. Også, det vil kanskje more deg å snakke med Noldus når du er på Galtvort. Han har noen ideer for deg._

_Albus Humlesnurr._

'Supert, flere 'samtaler' med Humlesnurr.'

'Sirius' han så ned på Sirius' siste brev.

Den tanken fikk hjertet hans til å presse seg sammen.

Han brøt seglet.

_Harry, hvis du leser dette er jeg død. Jepp, jeg sparket bøtta, kjøpte gården, og graver opp smørblomster. Beklager småen, det er mange ting vi ikke fikk sjansen til å gjøre. Bare husk at jeg er med foreldrene dine nå._

_OK, første ting først. DET ER IKKE; JEG GJENTAR; IKKE; DIN SKYLD. Jeg bryr meg ikke om det var du som pekte tryllestaven på meg og sa ordene, det er ikke din skyld._

_Vi går videre. Jeg elsker deg. Jeg sa aldri det så ofte som jeg skulle ha sagt, hvis jeg sa det i det hele tatt. Remus elsker deg. Molly og Arthur elsker deg. Humlesurr elsker deg. Til og med Slur….. OK, ikke bry deg om han. Uansett, du er elsket._

_Det er en spådom om deg og Voldemort. Hvis du ikke vet om den, har du min tillatelse til å våde Humlesnurr. Vi skulle ha fortalt deg den for lenge siden._

_Nå som de tingene er ute av veien skal jeg faktisk prøve å skrive et brev._

_Det eneste jeg kan si om min død er at jeg håper jeg gikk ned kjempende. Ikke sørg for mye over min død. Det viktige er å ikke sørge over døden før din egen, husk det, Harry. Du er ikke å skylde på for Fredriks død. Du er ikke å skylde på for min._

_Vær så snill å pass på Luna. Han trenger deg, og du kan fortelle ham alt. Jeg har gjort ham til din verge. Jeg håper det ikke gjør noe, for Remus vil gjøre alt for deg._

_Når det gjelder Humlesnurr….. Vel, han og jeg hadde noen få problemer, du vet hvordan det er å være låst inne på en plass du hater. Men han har et godt hjerte, og han bryr seg virkelig om deg, han er bare….. Skremt dum fordi han fant det ut. Han er ikke vant til noen som bare ikke kan… jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal si det… beordres rundt? Uansett, hvis han fortalte deg sannheten, hele sannheten, er du nok ganske forbannet. Jeg vet jeg ville vært. Men du må gi ham en sjanse, du vet Humlesnurr sjelden viser følelsene sine._

_I mitt testamente gav jeg deg hvelvnummeret mitt. I hvelvet er noen ting fra foreldrene dine. Noen andre ting er nevnt i testamentet. Spør Luna om motorsykkelen min._

_Jeg er kanskje ikke i denne verdenen fysisk, men jeg våker fortsatt over deg. Jeg elsket deg fra din første pust, aldri tvil på det. Det eneste jeg angrer på er at jeg ikke var halvparten av den gudfaren jeg skulle ha vært for deg. Jeg forlater deg nå, vell vitende om at du holder på å formes til en stor mann og trollmann. Du har alltid gjort meg stolt. Kjærlig hilsen Sirius._

Tårer han nektet å felle bygde seg opp i øynene hans.

Han følte at Sirius' brev, for nå, hadde skjøvet bort mørket.

Men hvor lenge ville han vare alene?

* * *

Reviewsvar: 

Violin: Jeg har faktisk aldri vært lenger nord enn Alta.. Iallefall ikke som jeg kan huske.. Kan hende jeg har vært i Vatsø en gang for mange år siden (har slekt der), men da må jeg ha vært veldig lita..  
Det du sa om de jentene minte meg om noe moren min fortalte meg i sommer; de (mamma, pappa, onkel og tante) hadde vært i et bryllup i Vatsø og var på vei hjem (de kjørte hele veien). Når de kom til Alta brøyt bilen sammen og de sleit med å komme seg hjem. Da var det en hyggelig dame fra vestlandet (tror iallefall det var derfra) som sa at de kunne jo bare ta toget hjem mens de lot bilen bli igjen på verkstedet. Det dumme er jo at det ikke finnes tog i Norge nord for Narvik. Så da moren min fortalte meg det begynte jeg å le.. Men heldigvis gikk det buss, så de kom bare en dag for seint hjem.  
Det er ikke du som forvirrer meg med de og dem. Det er jeg som kanskje forvirrer deg (og andre lesere) med det. Vi sier nesten aldri de her i Tromsø (iallefall ikke når vi snakker om personer).  
Det gjør ingenting at review kom en dag for seint. jeg kunne ikke oppdatere før i dag allikevel, og det kom jo...  
I fransken måtte vi ha rollespill om å spørre etter veien. Jeg synes fransktimene er litt kjedelige, fordi læreren vår forventer seg for mye av oss. Vi skulle liksom krysse av hvilket tall som ble sagt mellom 11 og 20 en gang (lenge siden).. Det eneste vi sleit med var at vi aldri hadde lært tallene.. Vi kunne telle fra 0 til 10, mer kunne vi ikke... Men jeg har jo lyst til å jobbe med språk, og et av de språkene skal være fransk. Så jeg får bare bite tennene sammen og gjøre så godt jeg kan...  
Gleder meg til å høre mer fra deg..

No Body You Know!: Thanks..!

Ja, da fikk jeg endelig oppdatert... Jeg har hatt ei sinnsykt slitsom uke.. Hadde på en måte fri idag (fikk vite på onsdag at vi ikke trengte å være på skolen i norsktimene idag, også spurte jeg mattelæreren om jeg kunne ha selvstudium idag..) Så jeg fikk sovet inn og gått gjennom dette kapitlet..

Neste kapittel kommer: en gang i løpet av helga (håper jeg!)..


	9. Å Ta Seg Av Wiltersene

Her er kap. 9..  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting... Alt, bortsett fra det som er over/under linjene, tilhører enten JKR eller Child of the new Dawn... (De fleste navnene tilhører TBH)..

_

* * *

_

Fønikstårer av Child of the new Dawn

Å Ta Seg Av Wiltersene

_Prof. Humlesnurr,_

_Takk for at du sendte meg brevet fra Sirius. Han nevnte et par ting som er i testamentet hans, og jeg vil helst lese det en gang. Sint og opprørt beskriver vel egentlig ikke hva følelsene mine er for deg. Jeg vet ikke hva de riktige ordene for å beskrive dem er. Jeg er delt._

_Hvor snart drar jeg? Hva slags trening var det du tenkte på?_

_Jeg er enig i at vi burde snakke sammen, helst i et rom med uten kastelige ting. Igjen er jeg forvirret når det gjelder følelsene mine for Sirius' død. Skyld er blant dem. Det var, i alle fall, delvis min skyld at han døde. Selv om det ikke var jeg som skjøv ham gjennom sløret var det mest min skyld at han var der i begynnelsen. Brevet hans hjalp..…_

_Noldus har noen ideer for meg, har han?_

_Harry Potter_

Uansett hvor mange ganger han leste Harrys brev, forlot ikke skyld- og smertefølelsen ham.

Remus hadde rett. Harry visste ikke hvordan han skulle dele følelsene sine.

Han sank i det minste ikke ned i depresjon, ennå.

Ennå.

Humlesnurr sukket, i dag skulle han takle mange problemer. Det var et ordensmøte snart, og etter det skulle han ha en 'samtale' med Molly og Arthur.

Møysommelig gjorde ham seg klar og dro til gromolds plass nummer 12.

(A/N ordenen har ingenting interessant å si akkurat nå, og Luna er ikke der, så jeg bare hopper over møtet)

Humlesnurr stålsatte seg når ordensmedlemmene filtrerte ut og han var blitt alene med Molly og Arthur Wiltersen.

"Dere to ville snakke med meg om noe?"

"Ja. Harry."

Humlesnurr krympet seg, han var redd for dette.

I stede for å si noe ventet han bare.

"Albus, HVORFOR SENDER DU HAM TIL DE FORFERDELIGE GOMPENE?"

Humlesnurr skvatt, overrasket over at Molly kunne endre volumet i stemmen hennes så fort.

"Molly, det er grunner til at jeg må sende Harry til Hekkveien."

"Å de grunnene er, hva da?" Spurte Arthur en snert i stemmen hans.

Han følte seg som om han kjempet en kamp og var omringet.

"Det er beskyttelser som kan bli brukt når Harry er med en blodsslektning, og ikke engang Voldemort kan røre Harry der."

"Men, han er ulykkelig. Du redder kanskje kroppen hans, men hva med følelsene hans? De forferdelige gompene behandler ham forferdelig, og på grunn av det sier Harry aldri et ord om følelsene sine! På grunn av din avgjørelse lider Harry hvert år!"

Det kuttet dypt inn i Albus' hjerte. Det gjorde vondt fordi han hadde tenkt akkurat det samme selv.

"Molly……."

"Albus," kutter Arthur inn, "Jeg vet du bryr deg om Harry, men du kan ikke få ham til å bli der hvert eneste å-"

"Jeg gjør hva det skal være for å gjøre ham trygg," avbrøt Humlesnurr stigende.

"DU BESKYTTER HAM IKKE! MED Å FÅ HAM TIL Å DRA TILBAKE TIL GOMPENE KUTTER DU HAM RETT I HJERTET MED EN SKARP PISK!" Eksploderte Molly.

(A/N au!)

Mens han sank tilbake i stolen sa han, "Jeg vil bare at han skal være trygg."

Han kunne se ilden banke litt i Molly.

"Han er kanskje trygg, men jeg synes du skal få ham ut derfra det minuttet du kan."

"Jeg akter å gjøre det."

Hun nikket bifallende, "Hvor vil han dra?"

"Galtvort først, etter det…"

"Han kan komme til Hiet." sa Molly bestemt.

Uten å ville krangle igjen, avtalte han det.

"Deres hjem vil være det neste valget," han ventet litt før han tok sjansen, "Hva synes dere om Sirius' mening om at Harry skal bli med i ordenen?"

"Han kan ikke. Han er for ung!" sa hun med en gang.

"Molly," sa Arthur trøstende, "Sirius hadde rett. Harry ville ha mer beskyttelse hvis han ble med. Tross alt, Harry er nummer én på Voldemorts treffliste og han er allerede noe som ligner et æresmedlem, lykke til med å prøve å holde ham unna trøbbel i år."

"Han kan ikke ha oppdrag!"

"Ingen oppdrag, før han er trent." rettet Humlesnurr.

"Ingen oppdrag i det hele tatt!"

"Molly, tror du ærlig talt at Harry hadde klart å være en del av ordenen og ikke gjøre noe. Han tar etter Sirius på det området. Jeg vil ikke at Harry skal snike seg rundt å gjøre oppdrag bak ryggen på meg."

"Men - men"

"Kanskje Ronny og Hermine skal ha noe lignende med ordenen. Jeg vet hva du vil si, Molly, men jeg tror Harrys venner ikke ville være fornøyd med å ikke være med i ordenen også. De tre er vanskelige å separere."

Molly rynket pannen og skummet stille, men kranglet ikke.

Sukkende sto Humlesnurr opp, "Jeg er redd jeg må dra tilbake til Galtvort. Jeg vil snakke med dere senere angående det å la Griffing - trioen bli med i ordenen."

Arthur klukklo og Molly smilte litt.

Han gikk tilbake til peisen og dro til Galtvort.

Da han kom inn på kontoret sitt ble han møtt med et fryktinngytende syn.

Minerva og Arabella Figg, begge skitne og med kutt over alt, snakket oppjaget til Remus og Severus.

"Hva er det som skjer?" spurte Humlesnurr urolig.

"Åh, Albus," skrek Minerva, "Harry har blitt kidnappet!"

* * *

Haha.. Nå kan jeg vente LEEEEEEENGE før jeg legger ut neste kapittel, bare for å være jævlig med dere... Neida.. Skal prøve å fikse det snart, men jeg lover ingenting.. 

Reviewsvar:

Violin:  
Hmm.. gjennom eller mellom... Man går vel egentlig mellom dørkarmene..?  
Hehe.. I fransken måtte vi vise et førsteutkast fra en dialog vi skal skrive.. Læreren sa at den var ganske bra, men hun rettet litt på den.. Jeg måtte fortelle henne at jeg sliter litt med å lære fransk, og jeg skylder på tysklæreren min fra 8. .. Når vi lærer ting på fransk, så tenker jeg hvordan de er på tysk først.. F. eks. klokka; Tysk: Wieviel Uhr ist es?... Fransk: Quelle heure est-il?.. Det er veldig irriterende...  
Jeg vet ikke hvor mange skoler vi har.. Vi har iallefall 5 vgs..  
Jeg mangla ikke et ! på den der tingen, eller, CotnD hadde ikke skrevet det, så jeg gadd ikke jeg heller.. Får se om jeg gidder å fikse det..  
Jeg kommer til å skrive svarene til de andre reviewene i de historiene de hører til..  
Takk for reviewet,  
OTH

Jeg skulle egentlig legge ut dette kapitlet i går, men jeg fikk ikke tid.. Når jeg var ferdig med å legge ut de andre historiene var det ikke så lenge til jeg skulle på fotballtrening, og vi har hatt litt problemer i det siste fordi halve laget skal bli junior-spillere mens resten fortsetter i jente-serien.. Den saken er heldigvis snart ute av verden, vi hadde siste treningen sammen i går, og i kveld skal vi ha et møte og treffe den nye treneren vår..  
Etter treninga var det litt sent, og jeg var kjempetrett fordi jeg ikke hadde sovet noe natt til i går.. (huff),  
men heldigvis kunne jeg gjøre dette nå..

Oppdateringene kommer nok til å komme av og til (på alle tre historiene) + at jeg må bare skrive den neste oversettelses-historien inn på data (oversetter den for hånd, men vet egentlig ikke hvorfor...)


	10. Kidnappet

Ja.. Nå har dere vel lidd lenge nok.. hehe  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting..!

* * *

Fønikstårer av Child of the new Dawn 

Kidnappet

"Kidnappet….. Hvem - hvordan?" Veggene syntes å trekke seg sammen mens Humlesnurr spurte dette.

"Vi vet ikke. Harry må ha vært utenfor beskyttelsen, han gikk ned gaten, også kom det dødsetere og tok ham." sa Minerva på nippet til å gråte.

"Men hvordan? Harry må da ha slåss?"

"Han gjorde det," sa fru Figg skjelvende, "Han slo ut tre av fem, men han ble truffet bakfra mens han slåss. Åh stakkars Harry! Han har vært med dødsetere i over en time nå!"

Harrys synsvinkel

Det var kaldt og mørkt. Han lå på stein.

Sakte fylte minner om det som hadde skjedd opp de tomme rommene i hodet hans.

Han rynket pannen og prøvde å komme seg opp. Hendene og føttene hans var bundet. Han kunne bare akkurat se omrisset av tauet fra den enslige månestrålen som kom fra sprekkene i den lukkede døren.

Han stønnet stille. Hodet hans dunket og musklene verket. Dødseterne hadde kommet ingenstedsfra og han hadde slåss med fire av dem. Ormsvans og han selv hadde duellert da han ble truffet bakfra.

Mens han sukket fortapt lot han seg krølle sammen for å prøve å hvile. Hvis Voldemort prøvde å ta over drømmene hans, ville han i alle fall få et hint om hva som foregikk.

Han var i et rom av hvitt lys. På den ene siden var det forbannede sløret som Sirius hadde falt gjennom.

Harry stønnet, flere drømmer hvor Sirius døde. "Ikke denne gangen, Harry."

Harry rykket hode sitt opp. Han kjente den stemmen.

"Sirius?"

Harrys gudfar stod foran sløret. Hans fillete kapper var erstattet med fullstendig hvite og ansiktet hans var igjen kjekt, men han var den samme Sirius.

"Sirius?" spurte Harry igjen mens han tok ett skritt forover.

Sirius åpnet armene sine og Harry kastet seg i dem. Mens han holdt fast, sto Harry helt stille mens Sirius strøk håret og ryggen hans.

Mens han trakk seg tilbake, så Sirius på Harry. "Fikk du brevet mitt?"

"Ja, Humlesnurr sendte det."

"Vet du om spådommen?"

"Ja," Harry så ned på gulvet.

Sirius tvang forsiktig opp hodet hans igjen. "Jeg er så stolt av deg."

"M-men"

"Det er ikke din skyld. Jeg hadde håpet at brevet mitt ville overbevise deg, men jeg gjetter jeg glemte hvor sta du er."

"Jeg savner deg, Sirius. Jeg kan ikke gjøre dette uten deg."

"Du må ikke det. Jeg vil alltid være hos deg, bare ikke fysisk."

Harry begravde fjeset sitt i kuttene til Sirius.

"Har du lest testamentet mitt ennå?"

"Ikke ennå"

Sirius trakk seg unna og holdt Harry på en armlengdes avstand. "Hør her, Harry, jeg har ikke mye tid. Du må finne Lumenkulen. Den vil hjelpe deg med å kontrollere kreftene dine."

"Hvilke krefter?"

"Snakk med Humlesnurr og valghatten."

"Valghatten?"

"Jepp, hør godt etter nå. Jeg vet du er skremt når det gjelder å kjempe mot Voldemort, og at du er redd for å bli som ham, hvis du dreper ham."

"Sirius, hvordan kan jeg drepe ham? Han er kanskje ond, men jeg tror ikke jeg kan gjøre det. Jeg vil ikke drepe noen."

"Jeg vet. Det er ikke rettferdig, men det er den veien det er. Hør, du kan gjøre alt. Du reddet meg fra desperantene og departementet, husker du?"

Harry nikket.

Sirius sukket og børstet hånden over noen få ville hår på Harrys hode. "Hva jeg ikke ville gitt får å kunne hjelpe deg nå. Harry, kom deg ut av Voldemorts slått, les testamentet mitt, og dra til den plassen lappen i hvelvet sier. Bruk Ukruttpassordet for å lese den. Få tak i kulen og tren. Han gliste plutselig, "Etter det, dra en stor narrestrek på hele skolen når du er ferdig."

Harry gliste, "Ja, Tasselabb."

Sirius dro ham nært og hvisket, "Vær forsiktig, og stol bare på ham en gang. Snakk med Humlesnurr og Luna, du kan alltid stole på dem. Og husk at jeg alltid vil elske deg."

Harry våknet med et rykk. En stemme som ropte, "Lamstivosløvus", hadde brutt stillheten som en gang hadde fylt den klamme cellen.

Døren ble åpnet og inn kom Ormsvans.

A/N Skal jeg slutte det her?

A/N Nææh, dere har lidd nok.

"Kjapp deg, vi har ikke mye tid." sa han.

Han kuttet tauene som bandt Harry og ledet veien ned korridoren.

'Stol bare på ham en gang' hadde Sirius sagt. Ormsvans betalte bare gjelden sin til Harry.

"Her." Ormsvans dyttet en penge i hånden hans.

"Hva er-" Harrys stemme ble avskjært da portnøkkelen ble aktivert.

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel

Etter å ha kommet seg til nummer tolv fylte Humlesnurr resten av ordenen inn på hva som skjedde.

Alle kom med ideer og ventet på at Dult skulle komme.

Plutselig ringte dørklokken.

"Dult glemmer det alltid!" ropte Galøye.

Remus skyndte seg å svare døren og stilne fr. Svaart.

"Hva skal vi gjøre hvis Potter er i Voldemorts slott?" spurte Bindebolt.

"Bryte oss inn der å få ham ut, så klart." knurret Galøye.

"Hva med dødsetere?" spurte Styrian engstelig.

"Det spiller ingen rolle så lenge Harry har det bra." konstaterte fru Figg.

"Riktig, vi vil slåss mot enhver dødseter om vi må." bekreftet Galøye.

"Er jeg virkelig verdt alt det bryet?" spurte en svak stemme.

Humlesnurr snudde seg så fort at han fikk kink i nakken, men han ignorerte det for å stirre på Harry.

Gutten hadde mange kutt og så utslitt ut, men ansiktet viste litt lekenhet. Han så også at Remus omhyggelig fulgte med på Harry, i tilfelle han skulle kollapse.

"Jeg mener å banke dritten ut av dødseterne høres gøy ut, men siden jeg er her burde vi kanskje prøve det senere."

* * *

Yay.. Et nytt kapittel.. Endelig.. hehe  
Jeg fant ut at jeg hadde litt tid før middag (ca 1 time el 2 (sulter snart ihjel)), så jeg bare la ut et nytt kapittel.. ¤SmileBredt¤ 

Review-svar:

Violin: Aner ikke hvorfor alle svarer det.. Menmen.. Vi sier iallefall gå GJENNOM døra..  
Vi har iallefall 5 vgs + uttalige barne-og ungdomsskoler.. Aner ikke hvor mange, og jeg tror ikke jeg ka telle det heller.. Noen barneskoler er; Hamna, Skjelnan, Krokelvdalen, Rein... Noen ungdomsskoler er; Kroken, Grønnåsen, Tromstun... Vgsene er; Kongsbakken, Tromsdalen, Breivang, Breivika og Kvaløy(slett?)a..  
Skal lese gjennom det brevet.. Har bare ikke hatt tid denne uka.. Det er bra at du sier ifra når du ser noen skrivefeil, fordi det er ikke alltid jeg ser dem selv når jeg leser gjennom kapitlene + at da jeg leste gjennom det forrige var klokka 5 på natta el noe sånt..  
Jeg vet ikke hvor mange historier jeg følger med på... Jeg har mange på sånn derre 'story alert' mens andre har jeg bare lagret på favoritter på datamaskinen..  
Oj.. Har visst 135 på favoritter på datamaskinen+ noen flere som jeg bare har stoppet på.. også har jeg 102 på 'story alert'...  
Jeg må få meg et liv!!!!  
Håper stilen gikk bra.. Vi fikk tilbake en prøve i matematikk i dag, den var om sannsynlighet.. Da jeg så fasiten (før jeg fikk den tilbake) tenkte jeg 'Nææij.. nuh får æ 1 el 2!!', men så fikk jeg 4.. ¤GLIS¤  
Jeg er med på junior dame-laget.. Vi hadde første trening i går.. Det var kjempemorsomt...  
Jeg gikk også på allidrett, men jeg slutta når jeg gikk i andre klasse.. Sikkert noe om at jeg var for gammel.. Jeg begynte på fotball når jeg var 10 år gammel.. gikk i 5. klassen da... Så jeg har holdt på i litt over 6 år..  
Jeg kommer kanskje til å oppdatere igjen i løpet av helgen, men det er bare hvis jeg får karakterene mine.. Skoleterminen vår sluttet forrige fredag, å i dag, etter kl 16 (nå er den snart 18) skulle vi kunne finne karakterene våre på nettet.. men de har ikke kommet ennå.. ¤KjempeNervøs¤  
Takk..  
OTH (som skriver og skrive svar tilbake (å synes det er et av høydepunktene med å legge ut nye kapitler))

IngWild007: Hehe.. Skal prøve å ikke være fullt så ondskapsfull... ¤SmileOndskapsfullt¤

Ja, da var det kapitlet oppe.. Endelig sier nå jeg..  
Neste kapittel kommer når jeg har sett terminkarakterene mine, som jeg egentlig skulle ha sett for minst 2 timer siden... Huff... Hva er set som tar så lang tid..?

Jaja.. ¤GruGlederSegTilÅSeKarakterene¤ Ønsk meg lykke til... hehe


	11. En Historie For En Historie

Umm.. Hei.. Det begynner å bli ei stund siden sist jeg la ut et nytt kapittel... Menneh... Jeg har en unnskylding, eller ti... Nei, det har jeg ok ikke... Huff.. Jeg er bare alt for lat..!  
Men... I dag er det akkurat 3 uker siden jeg fikk karakterene mine.. Eller, jeg har ennå ikke fått gym-karakteren.. Læreren vår har pappa-permisjon nå, men det hindret ham ikke i å gi oss geografi-karakterene.. Vi kan gi ham skylda, eller hva?? ¤Værsåsnill¤ Hehe...  
Vel.. Nå har dere vell ventet lenge nok, eller hva?  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier verken historien, karakterene, plottet... osv Dere skjønner tegninga...

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: Eier ikke, ikke saksøk

En Historie For En Historie

Humlesnurr gikk sakte opp trappen mot Harrys rom. Etter at gutten hadde kommet tilbake hadde han sendt etter Pussi for å komme og se til ham.

Selv om Pussi ikke hadde vært et aktivt ordensmedlem siden den første krigen, var hun den beste kandidaten for jobben.

Harry, så det ut som, hadde mange skader som han enten hadde vært for distrahert, eller sår, til å merke. Disse inkluderte uttallige kutt, som Pussi leget med en gang, stygg oppskrubbing, og lei utmattelse.

Mens Humlesnurr gikk over det siste trinnet mot Harrys rom så han Remus gå nervøst fram og tilbake foran Harrys dør. Det måtte være det lengste Remus hadde vært unna Harry siden han kom dit.

"Remus," sa Humlesnurr lavt, "Harry får bare ribbeina sine bandasjert, han kommer til å bli bra."

Remus skvatt og så opp, "Jeg vet, men jeg må gå snart, og jeg vil sjekke til ham før jeg gjør det."

Døren åpnet seg og Pussi kom ut. Hun så underholdende på Remus og sa, "Ålreit Remus, du kan gå inn nå."

Uten mer styr gikk Remus inn i rommet og lukket døren bak seg.

Klukkleende snudde Pussi seg mot Humlesnurr. "Vel rektor, den gutten vil tilbringe noe tid i sengen."

"Hvor lenge?"

"Hvor lenge han trenger å være til sengs, eller hvor lenge vi kommer til å klare å holde ham i seng?"

"Begge, tror jeg."

"Vel, han burde være i sengen i minst en uke, så han vil bli i sengen, la oss si, en dag eller to, hvis det."

Humlesnurr klukklo, "Ja, jeg kan ikke se for meg Harry til sengs i en hel uke."

"Sørg for det minste for at han ikke løfter noen tunge ting eller anstrenger seg."

Humlesnurr nikket.

Pussi gav ham et raskt smil og gikk sin vei.

Humlesnurr så opp mens Remus kom ut av Harrys rom og så bekymret ut.

"Er Harry OK, Remus?"

"Ja, han sier han har det bra, jeg liker bare ikke å se ham så bleik og dekket med bandasjer."

"Han vil bli bra, Remus."

"Jeg vet," han sukket, "jeg får vel komme meg av gårde."

Humlesnurr nikket og sa "Lykke til."

Med et nikk skyndte Remus seg ut.

Mens han gjorde seg klar, lukket Humlesnurr opp Harrys dør.

Harry lå ned på sengen sin og leste "Rumpeldunk gjennom tidene". Han så opp når Humlesnurr kom inn og sa smilende, "Vær så snill å si meg at du ikke skal degge med meg som Remus gjorde."

Humlesnurr klukklo, "Ja, Remus var forferdelig bekymret for deg." Han så seg rundt omhyggelig. Harry hadde en bok, og det var en lampe ved siden av ham…….

"Hva ser du etter, Professor?"

Humlesnurr snudde seg tilbake til Harry, "Kastelige ting."

Harry lo, men stoppet fort og holdt seg til ribbeina. "Jeg tror 'praten' vår for vente til senere, professor."

Humlesnurr nikket og så bekymret ut, "Er du sikker på at du har det greit?"

"Hva sa jeg om degging?"

"Beklager," Humlesnurr satte seg i en stol ved Harrys seng.

Harry skaket på hodet sitt og spurte, "Du skal vel ikke be meg om å fortelle historien igjen, skal du?"

Humlesnurr hadde bedt Harry fortelle historien sin mange ganger forrige natt. Det hadde vært vanskelig å forstå den mellom dullingen til Remus og at Dult kom busende inn, ignorerte alt som ble sagt, og forlangte å vite hva som hadde skjedd.

"Nei, du må være lei av å fortelle historier nå."

Harry nikket. Deretter så han tankefull ut, så moret og sa, "Du burde fortelle meg en historie."

"Hva?" Humlesnurr var sikker på at han hadde hørt feil.

"Du burde fortelle meg en historie." gjentok Harry.

"Hvorfor?"

"Jeg fortalte min seks ganger i går natt, og er nå lagt i seng."

"Det var ikke seks ganger." protesterte Humlesnurr.

"Jo, det var det."

"Du leser en bok." protesterte Humlesnurr igjen.

"En jeg har lest seks ganger."

"Hvorfor er du så besatt av tallet seks?"

"Hvorfor vil ikke du fortelle meg en historie?" spurte Harry leende.

"Hva skal historien være om?" spurte Humlesnurr overvunnet.

Harry tenkte et øyeblikk før han sa, "Hvordan du fikk Vulcan."

Humlesnurr smilte, "Ålreit, jeg skal fortelle deg den historien."

"Seks ganger?"

"Ikke press det."

"Beklager" Harry la boken ned og så på Humlesnurr med et blikk fullt av konsentrasjon. Humlesnurr lo og Harry slappet av.

"Vel, jeg var ikke alltid rektor på Galtvort vet du. Jeg brukte å være en svartspaner, og en god en også."

"Bedre enn Galøye?" spurte Harry.

Humlesnurr klukklo, "Jeg var mentoren hans."

Han lo igjen av det ærefryktige blikket på Harrys ansikt.

"Uansett, Galøye og jeg, etter mange år, ble litt konkurrerende på oppdrag. Vi veddet med hverandre om hvem som ville være raskest, eller hvem som ville få tak i et forbudt objekt."

Harry gliste, helt med i historien.

"Så en dag veddet Galøye meg å få tak i et føniksegg fra en heller ondsinnet vampyrstamme, som tilba det."

"Vulcan?"

Humlesnurr nikket smilende. "Vel jeg, så klart, aksepterte det. Da hadde Galøye en betingelse, at jeg bare kunne ta det på natten.

Trollmenn, så klart, kan jo ikke bare gå rundt å drepe vampyrer, så jeg hadde bare tryllestaven min til å forsvare meg.

Jeg snek meg inn i landsbyen rundt midnatt, forsiktig for ikke å lage en lyd. Vampyrene hadde laget et festbål og hadde bundet hva som var igjen av ofrene deres til det. Jeg fant ut senere at de hadde vært midt i et slags ritual.

Uansett, jeg visste at egget var i midten av landsbyen så jeg gikk mot der. Da jeg så hva egget så ut som kunne jeg ikke ta øynene mine fra det. Det var ren onyks med skarlagen og gullvirvler rundt hele, satt på en pidestall.

En vampyr voktet det, en heller gyselig utseende en, med et arr over det ene øye og utellelige øreringer i hvert spisse øre.

Jeg snek meg nærmere. Det var et høyt PANG! fra festbålet og mens vampyren snudde seg snappet jeg til meg egget.

Det eneste jeg ikke regnet med var hvor varmt det var.

'Au!' vampyren snudde seg, og taklet meg i bakken med umenneskelig fart.

Føniksegget fløy.

Vampyren og jeg kjempet på bakken til jeg fikk tak i tryllestaven min. Mens jeg ropte den første formelen jeg kom på traff jeg ham på kloss hold.

Den formelen hendte det bare at det var en boblebombe."

"Hva er det?" spurte Harry.

"Det er når denne store klumpen med tyggegummi kommer flygende ut av tryllestaven din."

"Åh."

"Så, mens vampyren rullet rundt i det rosa klebende stoffet, tok jeg føniksegget med ermet over hånden min.

Uheldigvis hadde ropingen tiltrukket de andre vampyrene. Så, mange boblebomber senere kom jeg meg tilbake til Galøye.

Han så ut til å være for opptatt med å le av meg til å merke at jeg var tilbake, så jeg ehh, viste ham at jeg var tilbake med å treffe ham med en rask sprut med vann fra tryllestaven min. Det bare hendte at den sendte ham flygende i et tre og slo ham ut.

Så startet egget å sprekke.

Det rullet fram og tilbake, også sprengte skjellet.

En fullvoksen føniks kom til syne og fløy rundt meg i store sirkler, før den forvandlet seg til en kylling og landet i hånden min.

Sånn fikk jeg Vulcan." avsluttet Humlesnurr smilende.

Harry smilte tilbake "Fantastisk"

"Vel, nå som du har fått historien din burde du få deg litt søvn,"

Harry så med en gang ned.

Humlesnurr løftet forsiktig opp Harrys ansikt, og så bekymret ut.

Så mumlet Harry, "Voldemort har sendt meg drømmer hele sommeren."

"Hvorfor sa du ingenting?" spurte Humlesnutt, allerede viss om hva Harry ville gjøre.

Han trakk på skuldrene.

"Fortalte du det til Pussi?"

"Ja, hun levnet igjen noen soveeliksirer."

"Hvor?"

"Nede på kjøkkenet."

"Hvorfor der?" spurte han mer til seg selv.

Harry så ham inn i øynene, "Så jeg måtte fortelle det til noen."

'Kloke gamle Pussi.'

"Ålreit, jeg kan hente eliksiren til deg, så prøver du å sove litt."

Harry nikket før han smilte, "Ålreit, så lenge jeg får en annen historie en gang."

* * *

Ja.. Skal prøve å være raskere med det neste kapitlet, men jag kan ikke love noe...

Noe jeg fant ut er at et verb i et tidligere kapittel er bøyd feil.. Og jeg har ikke fått fikset det enda, fordi jeg ikke husker hvilket kapittel det var, og fordi jeg er så lat at jeg ikke gidder å lese gjennom dem or å sjekke... Der var verbet 'å skjære'.. jeg skrev skjæret, fordi vi bøyer det til skjærte.. akkurat som med 'å bære' det bli bærte.. Men jeg slo det opp i ordboka, å der sto det at det skulle være skar.. (Det blir jo også bar å sånne ting).. Så jeg skal få fikset det..! Lover...

Review-svar:

IngWild007: Takk... Ble sån passe fornøyd med karakterene... Her kom det et nytt kap.. (endelig)  
OTH

Violin: Vi kan kanskje si at det tok så lang tid før jeg la ut dette kapitlet fordi jeg prøvde å skaffe meg et liv, men det ville være å lyve... hehe.. Tenk å ha to liv...?  
Tja.. Vi kan vel si at det var litt morsomt å komme med på junior-laget, men jeg er jo født i 90, så det hadde blitt veldig lite spilling på meg hvis jeg hadde fortsatt på jente-laget.. Det går helt fint at du sier du er glad på mine vegne, fordi jeg trives my bedre nå.. Følte meg nesten som en out-sider før, men det er mye bedre.. Liker treneren mye bedre også.. Han er liksom mye mer proff..  
Karakterene mine be sånn passe.. Fikk 4,1 eller noe sånn.. 1 3-er, 5 4-ere og 2 5-ere.. Fikk faktisk en 5er i fransk... men det snittet er ikke halt riktig, fordi jeg har ikke fått gym-karakteren min ennå.. Håper jeg får den snart..  
Sosial og sosial fru blom.. Foreldrene mine sier jeg tilbringer alt for mye tid foran dataen.. (jeg tror jeg er enig med dem).. Men vi (du og jeg) kan kanskje kalle oss litt sosiale siden vi tilbringer tid "sammen" her på hehe  
Kan ikke akkurat se noe humor i det vi skriver, men jeg synes det er veldig morsomt at vi skriver til hverandre.. Vi sitter her i hver sin ende av Norge (nesten) og skriver til hverandre over en amerikansk netside.. hehehe.. Det er litt merkelig at folk kan sitte å lese det vi har skrevet til hverandre, men det gjør jo ingenting.. En god latter forlenger livet, så da får vi regne med at venninna di lever lenge... hehe  
Jeg sultet heldigvis ikke i hjel, men det kan kanskje ha virket sånn siden det tok så lang tif før jeg fikk opp dette kapitlet..  
Jeg holder bare på m 1 el 2 bøker.. Holder på med å lese Eragon (på engelsk), og når jeg har lest den skal jeg lese Ravneporten (av den forfatteren som har skrevet Alex Rider - bøkene, Anthony Horowitz).. Når jeg har lest den skal jeg lese Elder (bok nr to i serien om Eragon.. På norsk heter den Arven, men på engesk heter den Inheritance (Serien altså))  
Jeg gruer med til i morgen (mandag) og torsdag.. Vi har prøve i geografi og samfunnsfag... De eneste fagene jeg er god i, egentlig, er språkfag og gym.. Men mattelæreren min skrev en gang på en prøve at jeg hadde et talent for matte...?  
Du skrev mer enn nok.. Men det er bare å fortsette å skrive så mye.. Elsker å lese reviewene dine..  
Når jeg er ferdig med å oversette denne serien (jepp.. det er en serie på tre deler.. Alle har neste 30 kapitler hver (tror jeg)) så kommer sikkert over halvparten av ordene til å være svar til reviewene dine.. hehe..  
OTH

The Artful Fox: Takk.. ¤Rødmer¤  
Hmm.. har vel ikke tenkt på det på den måten.. Men det gir vel litt mening at den er "min".. Iallefall den norske versjonen...  
Håper Violin ikke publiserer hele livshistorien sin.. Hun må jo holde noen ting for seg selv.. hehe.. Men jeg har vel snart publisert hele livshistorien min jeg også...  
Ja, vi kan vel si at vi begge lever.. Og nå som du har hatt det så morsomt med å lese det vi har skrevet, så kommer vels du til å få et veldig langt liv.. hehe..  
Er veldig "stolt" av boksmaken min.. Kommer sikkert snart til å føye til Eragon på den lista..  
Kanskje jeg også skal prøve å sende en e-post til forfatteren..? Det hadde vært veldig kult...  
¤Rødme¤ Det gjlr ingenting at du ikke har skrevet før... men jeg håper du skriver en annen gang også.. Elsker å få reviewer.. Selv om det bare hadde vært noen som hadde skrevet at det var en dum fanfiction eller noe sånt (ikke at noen har gjort det enda da, men..)  
Jeg har veldig lite fritid selv.. Men jeg tar bare masse av lekse-tida for å være på eller noe sånn.. Har jo fotballtrening 2-4 ganger i uka, også er jeg jo på skolen nesten hale dagen.. Gleder meg til fredag.. Da har vi fri, og da skal jeg enten i bursdag eller på kino med noen venner..  
Takk.. Holder på med å oversette 4 fanfictioner for øyeblikket... En har jeg bare oversatt på papir, så jeg må skrive den på data snart.. har oversatt kap 1 og 2 på den..  
Fransk... Jeg kan ikke akkurat si at jeg hater det, men jeg ser ikke akkurat fram til timene.. Det er jo morsomt å lære nye språk, men vi lærer det ikke helt ordentlig.. Læreren vpr forventer alt for mye av oss.. huff.. Læreren din høres heller ikke helt god ut... Jag har faktisk mer lyt til å lære meg spansk akkurat nå, men vi måtte velge.. Tysk eller fransk.. Jeg valgte fransk fordi jeg hadde tyski 8. det var gørrkjedelig.. Men ting satte seg fast i hjernen min... "Meine Name ist Kathrine.. Ich bin sech-zehn Jahre alt... ich bin, du bist, er/sie/es ist, wir sind, ihr seid, sie sind, Sie sind..."  
Håper mange av vennene dine som leser fanfiction har lest denne og likt den.. hehe.. hvis de leser Harry Potter-fanfiction da..  
OTH

Ja.. Neste kapittel kommer... Nei, jeg tør ikke love noe.. for jeg kommer sikkert til å bryte det løftet uansett.. men jeg håper det ikke tar like lang tid som denne gangen...

OdoTheHero


	12. Ufferts Nye Husnisse

Hei..  
Fikk endelig opp et nytt kapittel.. Har hatt ei ganske stressende uke.. Eneste dagen jeg har hatt fri er idag, så jeg måtte bare ta sjansen nå mens den ene broren min og jeg er alene hjemme..  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting.. Ikke 'ficen', ikke plottet, ikke karakterene.. Du fatter skissa..

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: Jeg vil aldri eie 'snufs' så ikke saksøk

Ufferts Nye Husnisse

Humlesnurr satt utmattet på stolen bak skrivebordet sitt. Det å ha Harry til å bare åpne seg litt var en anledning for feiring, sannheten var at etter å ha Harry kidnappet og deretter vendt tilbake i en slik forfatning, var han følelsesmessig utslitt.

Normalt ville det ment en god, lang hvil og en pause fra problemene han satt med, men nå som Voldemort hadde kommet tilbake måtte han i alle fall se hva disse store bunkene med brev hadde å si.

Han kikket gjennom dem og så at returadressene var alle fra foreldrene til elevene hans.

De sa i bunn og grunn det samme: Dolorosa Uffert skulle bli kastet i Azkaban, torturert, forgiftet, eller et nummer andre fæle ting gjort mot henne på grunn av kuttene i deres barns hender.

Humlesnurr var litt glad for at ingen beskyldte ham på grunn av hans tvungne fravær.

Men dog, alle insisterte at han måtte dra og snakke med fr. Uffert.

Vel, hvis han rasket på med besøket og hadde ingen avbrytelser ville han være tilbake til-

KRAKK

Husnissen Noldus hadde dukket opp rett foran han.

'Så mye for den idéen.'

"Professor Humlesnurr, sir, jeg unnskylder for avbrytelsen, sir, men den nye husnissen, Krynkel, lager mange stygge klager."

"Som?"

"Han sier rare ting om en slags orden, sir, og gjør de andre husnissene veldig opprørte, sir, veldig opprørte sannelig."

"Hvor er Krynkel, Noldus?"

"Han er i det minste fangekjellerrommet, professor Humlesnurr, sir."

"Takk, Noldus, jeg skal se til det med en gang."

Noldus bukket dypt, holdt en hånd på tårnet sitt med hatter og forsvant med et høyt Krakk!

'Hva skal jeg gjøre med Krynkel? En slik husnisse, ingen vil ha- vent'

Humlesnurr gliste og skyndte seg for å hente Krynkel og besøke fr. Uffert.

Humlesnurr forlot skoleområdet og immiverte til fr. Ufferts hus i London.

Huset var malt i en lys rosafarge med lyseblå skodder. Foran huset var det forskjellige varianter av fuglebad, alle var uokkuperte.

Mens han banket på døren noterte Humlesnurr seg de heller bedrøvede blomsterbuskene rundt om i hagen, og så at Uffert hadde ikke vært ute i det siste.

Døren ble åpnet.

"Åh! Professor Humlesnurr! Jeg ventet ikke deg!" sa en fjollete småpikestemme.

Den lille og tykke formen til Dolorosa Uffert stirret på ham med falsk overraskelse; hun måtte ha forventet at noe som dette skulle skje.

"Fr. Uffert, jeg håper jeg ikke forstyrrer deg med ikke å sende en ugle før jeg kom."

"Ikke i det hele tatt, Humlesnurr. Vær så snill og kom inn."

Humlesnurr gikk inn i huset og så seg rundt mens han fulgte etter Uffert. Det var en blondeknipling på hvert bord, små rosa rysjer var festet på puter, og flere av de elendige tallerkenene med kattunger på dem, var spredt rundt i Ufferts stue.

"Vel, professor, hva kan jeg gjøre for deg?"

"Fr. Uffert, kan jeg spørre deg om hva du hadde elevene dine gjøre i arrestene deres?"

Hun blunket og nølte et lite sekund før hun sa sukkersøtt, "Jeg er sikker på at mine metoder var det samme som mine gamle kollegers."

"Kanskje det, men det så ut som om du følte det var nødvendig å gi flere elever arrest, og jeg var bare nysgjerrig på hva slags metoder du brukte for å disiplinere så mange."

"Vel, …….. Man må være streng i slike saker……."

"Ja?"

Hun nølte igjen, så trakk hun pusten dypt og sa, "Jeg er redd jeg ikke kan se hva som er meningen med denne samtalen."

Humlesnurr rynket pannen og så bydende på henne "Poenget, fr. Uffert, er at foreldrene til nevnte barn er, for å si det mildt, rasende over naturen av dine arrester. De har alle bedt meg om å snakke med deg om dine hensikter."

"Mine hensikter var å disiplinere de kjeltringungene!!"

Humlesnurr reiste seg i sinne. Nervene hans hadde vært på høykant kjempelenge, og han brydde seg ikke om hva han sa til denne padden av en kvinne.

"Disiplin! Tortur er mer riktig!"

Uffert så vettskremt ut på grunn av sinnet hans og klynket, "Tilgi meg, rektor, jeg har ikke vært bra og har snakket galt."

'Hmpf! Sikkert!'

"Så klart, du vil vel tilgi sinnet mitt også håper jeg, fordi jeg har hatt noen trettende dager."

"Så klart, rektor."

'Jeg er rektor igjen, er jeg?'

"Faktum er at siden du ikke føler deg bra hadde jeg tenkt til å gi deg en husnisse til å gi deg en hjelpende hånd."

Han klappet hendene sine en gang, og Krynkel kom til syne.

Humlesnurr hadde kvittet seg med det forferdelige lendekledet og erstattet det med en Galtvorttoga.

"Rektor, du er for snill, men jeg trenger virkelig ikke-"

"Nei, nei. Jeg insisterer. Tross alt, du burde ta det litt rolig, du bedres jo fra en sykdom tross alt."

'En sykdom? Mer som å være en ond forvrengt padde. Åh kjære vene, jeg må virkelig få meg en hvil.'

"Nå vil jeg la deg være i fred. Takk for at du snakket med meg, og jeg håper husnissen vil hjelpe deg.

Uten mer styr, eksiverte humlesnurr til kanten av anti-eksiveringsbeskyttelsen på Galtvort.

Da han endelig kom seg til kontoret sitt, skiftet han til nattklærne sine og sovnet mens han lo av tanken på Krynkel som Ufferts nye husnisse."

* * *

Reviewsvar:

IngWild): Takk.. Det er bra du synes det.. Skal prøve å la det gå mindre tid mellom hver gang jeg oppdaterer.. Vi har jo vinterferie snart, så da skal jeg prøve å få lagt ut mange kapitler.. ;-P  
OTH

Violin: Selv har jeg veldig lyst til å se filmen.. Jeg hadde tenkt å lese boka før jeg dro å så den, men så sluttet den å gå før jeg ble ferdig med boka.. Så nå må jeg vente til den kommer ut... Boka var iallefall veldig bra.. Har 'oppdatert' den første halvdelen av profilen min.. hehe.. Synes det ser mye bedre ut nå...  
Helt enig med lengden på reviewene.. Hvis noen skrive mye til meg, så får de lange svar tilbake..  
Når jeg skriver svar så gidder jeg ikke å lese gjennom dem.. Det er nok derfor det er så mange feil der..  
Jeg husker i 9. , jeg gadd nesten ikke å gjøre matteleksa, så da hadde jeg plutselig 80 oppgaver jeg måtte gjøre på en kveld fordi jeg hadde utsatt det i tre uker å det hadde bare hopet seg opp.. Må nok gjøre litt matte i helga fordi vi har prøve på onsdag...  
Vi har heldigvis ikke faste plasser på klasserommet.. Vi kan sitte hvor vi vil, men alle setter seg bestandig på de samme plassene.. jeg sitter helt bakerst i klasserommet på en av de to midterste rekkene..  
Jeg sitter jo å gjør leksene midt på natta, når jeg egentlig skal sove, så jeg er ofte veldig trøtt hele uka, så sover jeg hele helga.. Det må jeg gjøre noe med..!  
Jeg må jobbe mer i geografitimene.. Skal prøve å gjøre sånn at det ikke blir noen 3-ere på det neste karakterarket.. Lurer på hva jeg fikk på prøven vi hadde forrige mandag.. :-s  
Jeg har lyst å ta 2. året i England.. På skolen min får vi et tilbud om å dra til England og bo hos en vertsfamilie og gå på Cambridge.. Det har jeg kjempelyst til...  
Vet ikke hva naturo er.. Må vel sjekke det.. hehe..  
Jeg lover å prøve og ikke la det gå like lang tid en annen gang før jeg oppdaterer.. Skal prøve å legge ut mange kapitler i løpet av vinterferien.. Det er jo bareei uke med skole før den..  
Nei.. Tre bøker til er ikke mye.. En gang lånte jeg ca 10 bøker på biblioteket, og jeg leste dem ut på 2 uker.. Bokhaugen min består nå av 'Ravneporten', 'Sverdbæreren', 'Glassdukkene'(venter på den fra biblioteket.. er nr 43 på ventelista) og 'Da Vinci-koden'.. Må sikkert hente 'Da Vinci-koden' på biblioteket på mandag..  
Oki... Vi kan vel bare si at vi er sprø alle tre.. Så slipper vi å begynne en diskusjon over det.. hehe..  
OTH

misspradhan: Her er neste kapittel.. Beklager at jeg ikke la det ut da jeg sa jeg skule gjøre det, men det kom opp da...  
OTH

Ja.. Jeg vet ikke når neste kapittel kommer, men jeg skal PRØVE å få det opp i løpet av helga.. Har ikke så store planer egentlig.. Skal kanskje på shopping i morgen, men hun jeg skal dra med er syk (tror jeg), så vi får se om det blir oe av det.. Men jeg skal få oversatt litt mer iallefall.. Begynner å bli ganske lat når det gjelder oversettingen..

Jaja... Tror det var noe mer jeg skulle skrive, men jeg kan ikke huske hva det var...  
JO! Hvis det er noen som må kotakte meg, send meg en mail på odothehero krøllalfa hotmail dott com

OdoTheHero


	13. Harrys Syn

Ja, da var det nytt kapittel her.. Prøvde å få det opp i går, men ville ikke samarbeide..  
Fraskrivelse: Eier ingenting..

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: eier ikke ikke saksøk

Harrys syn

Harrys synsvinkel

Humlesnurr lukket døren etter å ha gitt Harry en soveeliksir.

Harry sukket og lente seg bak mot putene. Så Humlesnurr hadde vært en svartspaner. Ikke egentlig så overraskende hvis du tenker på det. Han var tross alt sagt til å være den mektigste trollmannen i live.

Han slåss mot Voldemort.

Han slåss for å beskytte ham mot Voldemort.

Harry kjente ikke til halvparten av formlene de hadde brukt engang.

'Så hvorfor kan jeg ikke stole på ham som før?' var den siste sammenhengende tanken som gikk gjennom Harrys hode før han lot eliksirens virkning sette inn.

Han var i et mørkt rom. Det eneste som var der inne med ham var en troneliknende stol. Sittende i den var Voldemort. Han smilte hånlig mot Harry.

Instinktivt tok Harry et skritt bakover…… bare for å treffe en steinvegg.

"Harry Potter……, " hisset Voldemort, "Trodde du virkelig at den svake soveeliksiren kunne holde meg unna sinnet ditt? Den dusten Humlesnurr må ha mistet forstanden."

"Hva vil du denne gangen?" glefset Harry til ham, ekstremt glad for at stemmen hans ikke skalv som kroppen hans gjorde.

Voldemort rynket pannen og sa farlig, "Manerer, Potter. Jeg vil bare snakke."

Harry skulte på ham og glefset, "Snakke om hva?"

Voldemort gav ham et smil med smale lepper og reiste hånden sin.

Det var et høyt KRAKK!

Remus Lupus lå bundet og blodig foran ham.

All luften var borte fra Harrys lunger.

Voldemort smilte fett, "Jeg ville snakke om valg. Hvordan et godt valg kan bringe god lykke for deg og dine venner, og et dårlig valg kan ødelegge deg og dine venner. Velg. Gå sammen med meg og redd varulven, eller nekt og varulven dør og jeg dreper hver og en av vennene dine. Du ha 48 timer……"

"Remus!" Harry våknet med et rykk.

Han skalv som en gal og klarte ikke å puste.

Remus ville dø hvis han ikke gikk over til svartesida. Alle ville dø.

Harry hoppet ut av sengen og løp ned trappene mens han ignorerte smerten i sårene sine.

Dult, Galøye og Professorene McSnurp og Slur så alle opp når Harry kom løpende inn i rommet.

"Potter! Du skulle fortsatt vært til sengs! Hva i alle dager er det du gjør?" ropte Professor McSnurp.

"Er det en måte å kontakte Remus?" spurte Harry pesende mens han ignorerte McSnurps spørsmål.

"Hvorfor må du snakke med Remus? Han snakker med noen varulvflokker."

"Er det en måte?" halvveis ropte Harry.

Dult gav Harry et forvirret blikk og krysset rommet. Hun tok opp et sirkulært speil og sa inn i det, "Remus Lupus!"

Hun stirret på det i et minutt, deretter forsvant all fargen fra ansiktet hennes. "Remus!"

Hun snudde seg skarpt mot Harry, "Hvordan visste du at han var i trøbbel?"

"Jeg hadde et syn."

Bister bannet, Dult og McSnurp gispet, og øynene til Slur smalnet.

* * *

Reviewsvar:

Violin: Det er bare bra at du legger meg til på msn, men jeg kan ikke love at jeg er pålogget så ofte..  
Tror jeg skal lese engler og demoner først.. skal lese begge i vinterferien..  
Gjør'ke noe at det tok så lang tid.. Men jeg bruker alltid å vente til jeg har fått minst ett review før jeg legger til neste kapittel..  
Jeg vet ikke det med engelsken, er ikke så god egentlig..  
Sorry at det er så kort (svaret), men nå skal timen begynne (Engelsk) og vi har skrivedag...  
OTH

Neste kapittel kommer senest på fredag.. Lover..

OdoTheHero


	14. Redning og Syn

¤Synger¤ Hal i og dra, her er vi igjen..  
hehe  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting..

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn 

Fraskrivelse: eier ikke, ikke saksøk

Redning Og Syn

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel

Humlesnurr skvatt og rakte seg nesten etter staven når de stille flammene i peisen brøt ut og ble skinnende grønne og en figur kom ut.

Det var Dult, hun var blek og hadde et uttrykk av stor bekymring. "Humlesnurr, det er Remus! Han er blitt tatt til fange av Voldemort!"

Humlesnurr spratt opp med en gang. Remus hadde vært så distrahert med sin bekymring for Harry; kanskje han ikke hadde fulgt med og så…. nei. Det var kanskje for sent å redde Sirius, men pokker heller om han ikke skulle redde Remus: det siste Ukruttet.

"La oss dra tilbake til hovedkvarteret."

Noen få minutter senere var hele ordenen i rommet. Inkludert Harry.

Når han kikket på ham så Humlesnurr gjennom den tynne masken han hadde klart å dra over til og med øynene hans. Normalt ville han vist en leken og heller sarkastisk oppførsel, men nå omringet frykten for Remus' liv ham.

'Innrøm det' tenkte han for seg selv, 'du var alt for villig til å tro at Harry var bra.'

Mens han tvang seg selv til å fokusere på Remus snudde han seg for adressere ordenen.

Etter mange forklaringer og flere rop av sjokk greide han å forstå hva Harry hadde sett.

Han snudde seg og så morskt på Harry, "Før du engang begynner å krangle; du skal ikke være involvert i dette."

Harry svarte skarpt igjen med å si, "Hvordan forventer du at jeg skal overleve mot Voldemort hvis du nekter å-"

"Når treningen din er ferdig." Humlesnurr kuttet ham av fordi ordenen så rart på dem. Han følte snøre seg sammen. Harry ville, han VILLE slåss….. for å drepe Voldemort. Han måtte virkelig diskutere ting med Harry. I tillegg til det måtte han også diskutere spådommen om ham med resten av ordenen.

Han snudde seg mot ordenen og delte dem opp i grupper og gav ordrer. De ville dele seg opp og se etter Remus i grupper. Alle hadde krystaller som ville bli varme når Remus ble funnet, eller bli veldig kalde hvis Voldemort dukket opp (Som med HLs galleoner). I følge Slur var Mørkets Herre i et annet land å så etter en kule av noe slag. Harry hadde gitt ham et rart blikk av det, men Humlesnurr tvang seg selv til å forbli fokusert.

Han fikk Pussi til å se på Harry skader, som han hadde skaket opp i sin hast til å fortelle ordenen. Humlesnurr insisterte på at Dult og McSnurp ikke ble med dem på grunn av deres nylige skader. De, så klart, brølte til ham, men han nektet å gi seg. Uansett, Harry burde ha noen der i tilfelle Voldemort sendte ham et annet syn.

Etter at alle visste hva de skulle gjøre sendte ham dem av gårde. Det siste han så var Harry som sovnet pga virkningene til en eliksir.

Harrys synsvinkel

"Déjà vu, er det ikke, Potter?"

Harry rev opp øynene sine.

De var i det mørke rommet igjen.

'Åh, nei'

"Hva nå?" glefset han.

Voldemort smilte sleskt mot ham, "Trodde du virkelig at jeg ville gi deg to dager til å tenke på tilbudet mitt? Nei, jeg kjenner deg bedre enn det. Du fortalte den gompeelskende tosken, Humlesnurr, og hans gruppe med kjeltringer gjorde du ikke? Ja, løp til Humlesnurr når det er trøbbel… Den tosken vil omsider dø. Hva vil du gjøre når han er borte, jeg lurer?"

Han smilte hånlig av uttrykket på Harrys ansikt, "Nok av dette… Hva er valget ditt?"

Remus' synsvinkel (A/N Åh ja! Gå Remmie!)

Remus våknet til lyden av dempede skritt. Han løftet på hodet men angret med en gang, fordi bankingen i hodet hans doblet seg og ha kunne kjenne hvert ett blåmerke og kutt han hadde. Normalt ville han ikke bekymre seg for det, av det faktum at varulver leges fort, men faktum var at han måtte komme seg ut derfra. Og hvis disse skrittene var uvennlige noe mer skade på ham ville gjøre det umulig til og med å dra seg selv ut.

Skrittene stoppet foran døren hans.

Han ventet.

Døren ble åpnet.

Albus Humlesnurr gikk inn.

Søt lettelse, så hørte han det uklart, en stemme, "Hva nå?"

Harry.

Harry var i Voldemorts slått.

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel

Å finne Remus i en slik tilstand gjorde slik at Humlesnurr måtte holde tilbake med hver eneste strime av vilje for ikke å finne hver eneste dødseter på dette gudsforlatte stedet å få dem til å betale.

Det øyeblikket lenkene var av falt Remus nesten. Humlesnurr klarte å få tak i ham før han traff gulvet og Remus sa til ham mens han mistet bevisstheten rask, "Harry er her. Voldemort har Harry."

Så fort Humlesnurr kunne fikk han Remus trygt til de andre ordensmedlemmene. Deretter styrtet han av gårde dit hvor krystallen hans hadde blitt kald som døden. Han kunne skimte Harrys form i mørket. Han sto foran Voldemort. Han hørte hva Harry sa, "Jeg vil heller dø, enn å bli med deg."

Han uttalte den kraftigste lammeformelen han viste. Den traff Voldemort mens han bøyde ryggen for å utøve formelen. Han fløy og krasjet i veggen hvor gikk gjennom den tykke steinen.

Humlesnurr løp fram og grep tak i Harry, de immiverte før Voldemort engang så opp.

SAMTIDIG

Ni mørke former gled stille fra et nedslitt fengsel som var omringet av frådende bølger.

De fløy sammen en lang stund før en av dem brøyt av og fløy vekk fra kameratene sine og dro mot en trollmannslandsby.

Resten dro mot Voldemorts borg.

Lucifus Malfang konsentrerte seg om oppgaven sin. Mørkets Herre hadde spesielt spurt ham om å gjøre jobben og etter ulykken i departementet burde ha virkelig ikke gjøre noen feil.

Han stoppet ved et rosa hus med blå skodder.

Han gikk til døra og hvisket "Alohomora"

Døren klikket opp og han gikk inn. Han krympet seg ved synet av alle rysjene og sløyfene som dekket alt innenfor synsvidde.

Så entret det første målet hans med et gisp.

"Nei! Jeg er en departementansatt! Hvordan våger du-"

"Avada kadavra"

Lord Voldemort vil glede seg veldig over hva Krynkel har å si.

* * *

Ja.. Jeg prøvde å legge dette kapitlet ut i går, men det skjedde noe rart så det ble ikke lagret..! Jeg ble så sint.. jeg hadde skrevet masse her som ble slettet, og jeg gadd ïkke å skrive det på nytt. 

Reviewsvar:

misspradhan: Det gleder meg at du gleder deg.. hehe

Violin: Jeg har også bare 4 i karakter i engelsken, men lærerinna mi sier at jeg lett kan få en 5er (både i muntlig og skriftlig) hvis jeg varierer språket mitt litt mer.. Det sier hun både i norsken og engelsken. huff.. Jeg liker også britisk best.. Har egentlig alltid lært amerikansk, men på videregående har vi begynt å lære hvordan vi skal uttale tingene for å få dem til å høres britisk ut (si kant i stedet for kæænt (can't) og mange sånne ting..)  
Det er bare bra at vi liker de samme tingene så vi har mye å snakke om i stedet for å krangle.. hehe  
Jeg fikk faktisk vite gymkarakteren min i går (det var pinade meg på tide..!) fikk 4.. men det var sikkert pga prøven.. der fikk jeg 3 til 4.. men hele klassen fikk ganske dårlige karakterer. Vi skylder på læreren hele tiden, fordi vi hadde ikke hatt en eneste teoritime, så vi har fått et løfte om å ha en teoritime før neste prøve..  
Ja, nå babler jeg bare.. skal slutte med det.. hehe  
OTH

Neste kapittel kommer.. søndag? eller senere.. Det kommer ikke i morgen (er ganske sikker på det iallefall) fordi da skal jeg på fotballturnering.. Det tar 2 timer å kjøre dit, å vi skal kjøre klokken sju i morgen tidlig, og hvis vi kommer til finalen så er vi ikke hjemme før klokka elleve/tolv på natta..  
Jeg lover å legge ut masse kapitler i vinterferien.. Også skal jeg oversette flere av dem.. har enda ikke begynt på kapittel 23.. har holdt på med en annen historie som jeg nettopp ble ferdig med å skrive første kapittel inn på dataen.. Har oversatt 3 og ett halvt kapittel på den, for hånd..! skal legge den ut i vinterferien.. Jaja..

Best regards  
OdoTheHero  
-Kathrine-


	15. Synsvinkler Løper Løpsk

Her er kapittel.. ¤SjekkerHvorLangtJegHarKommet¤ ... 15.. eller noe sånt.. ?  
Ja, i hvert fall..

Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting, selv om det er et jævla slit å lese gjennom hele kapitlet før jeg legger det ut.!

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: eier ikke, ikke saksøk

Synsvinkler Løper Løpsk

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel

Å si at Pussi var sint, ville være århundrets underdrivelse. Hun direkte eksploderte da hun fikk vite at Harrys skader måtte bli sjekket igjen og at hun også måtte ta seg av Remus' skader i tillegg.

"Du kan like så godt bare flytte hovedkvarteret til sykestua! Da jeg var et aktivt ordensmedlem brukte folk å holde seg unna sykestua i mer enn noen få dager!"

"Pussi," sa Humlesnurr, påpasselig med å gi henne 'rektorblikket' komplett med blinkende øyne, "Du kan virkelig ikke kalle deg selv uaktiv nå, med alle disse medisinske problemene ordenen har hatt. Du er her nesten hver dag."

"DET ER DET SOM ER POENGET, ALBUS!"

Mens han smilte muntert sa Humlesnurr rett og slett, "Og forestill deg tilstanden vi ville vært i uten deg."

Pussi bare knurret mens hun fortsatte å surre en bandasje rundt Remus' arm.

Remus bare satt der og lot Pussi lege ham, med den andre armen rundt en sovende Harry, hvis hode hvilte mot skulderen hans. Hvis Harry hadde vært våken ville han sikkert vær forferdelig flau over å være i en slik posisjon etter alt den forsømmelsen han hadde lidd gjennom Dumlingene. Han så så mye yngre og uskyldigere ut mens han sov, og det var ganske åpenbart at Remus også syntes det, for han ganske enkelt så ned på Harry mens han strøk hånden sin fraværende gjennom Harrys rotete hår.

Humlesnurrs hjerte snørte seg sammen ved tanken på den uskyldige skikkelsen kjempende mot dødsetere. Harry så veldig ut som han gjorde i første klasse, når han sov.

Humlesnurr husket den lille gutten som hadde gått inn i storsalen og sett seg rundt i ærefrykt, og hvor mye han hadde forandret seg.

'Jeg vil gjøre hva som helst for å få tilbake din tillit, Harry. Jeg vil gjøre hva som helst for å hjelpe deg gjennom dette.'

Remus' synsvinkel

Harry hadde et syn om ham.

Det var akkurat som det som skjedde med Sirius.

Remus så ned på Harry. Gutten hadde vært utmattet. Han hadde akkurat satt seg ned da han begynte å duppe av. Remus hadde lagt armen sin rundt Harry, (Den andre ble med makt surret av Pussi) og gutten hadde krøllet seg opp ved siden av ham og sovnet.

Remus prøvde hardt å kjempe mot foreldreinstinktet som kom over ham. Det var Humlesnurr som måtte snakke med ham først. Humlesnurr måtte få ham til å åpne seg først.

Han hadde klart å overtale Humlesnurr til det, og det siste han trengte var å begynne å klenge seg til Harry.

Harry ville ikke villet det uansett, han hadde allerede ertet Remus med hans sagte 'degging', skjønt Remus nektet å kalle sin enkle 'bekymring' 'degging'.

Barnet var heldig fru Wiltersen ikke var der. Han lurte kortvarig på hvordan Humlesnurr hadde klart det, men skjøv det fort ut av sinnet sitt da han hørte Harry mumle navnet hans.

"Luna….."

Det var sagt så stille at bare Remus hørte det. Han strammet grepet på Harry og hvisket i øret hans, "Det er greit Harry. Jeg går ikke noen steder."

Dette kom til å bli mye hardere enn han hadde trodd.

McSnurps synsvinkel (Dette er for Scarysecrets, og jeg skal prøve å legge til mer fra Humlesnurrs øyne)

Professor McSnurp gav sine vanlige svar til alle av Pussis spørsmål. "Ja, jeg har det bra. Nei, ingen smerter. Ja, Jeg vil kontakte deg hvis noe går galt"…. Og så videre.

Mens Pussi hadde ryggen til for å samle noen eliksirer til Remus og Harry, "Ærlig talt, jeg burde gi dem de raskeste helbredelseseliksirene som finnes, med den farten de løper rundt i. I mine dager….." McSnurp gav tegn til at Remus skulle få Harry opp trappen før Pussi insisterte på at de skulle vekke den stakkars gutten opp.

Hun var påpasselig med å holde Pussi distrahert ved å spørre om forskjellige eliksirer, mens hun så ut av øyekroken til Harry var trygt i seng.

Pussi rettet seg opp og så seg rundt, "Ah, jeg ser Potter må ha gått til sengs. Vel, vær så snill å se til at han tar disse når han våkner, hr. Lupus også." Hun gav eliksirene til McSnurp. "Nå, er du sikker på at du ikke trenger-"

"Jeg forsikrer deg, Pussi, jeg har det bra."

Med et bryskt nikk smilte hun og sa, "Prøv å holde dem unna trøbbel et par dager denne gangen." Og hun var borte.

'Prøve å holde dem unna trøbbel? Hun kunne ikke holde Harry alene unna trøbbel, uansett hvor mye hun prøvde.'

Mens hun balanserte eliksirene i armene sine og ignorerte de morsomme blikkene ordensmedlemmene sendte henne, gikk hun opp trappen.

Remus holdt på med å putte Harry til sengs, påpasselig med begges skader.

"Her." sa McSnurp mens hun gav Remus en eliksir, "Denne skulle hjelpe deg med smertene så du kan sove. Gå å hvil deg, jeg skal gi Harry hans."

Med et takknemlig nikk mot henne tok Remus eliksiren og gikk, mens han stjal et siste blikk på Harry.

McSnurp målte opp litt av eliksiren i et glass, og ristet Harry våken så forsiktig hun kunne.

Harry våknet og stirret på henne halvt i svime til, med et lite rist på hodet sitt, han ristet vekk trettheten. "Ja, professor?"

"Her, Potter, drikk dette, det burde hjelpe litt med smerten og gjøre slik at sårene gror fortere."

Harry tok glasset og tømte det med noen få slurker, men det var all tiden McSnurp trengte for å se baksiden av høyrehånden hans.

Harry begynte å gi tilbake gasset, men stoppet brått da han forsto hva hun stirret på.

"Så det var sant." mumlet hun mens hun holdt Harrys hånd forsiktig, tok glasset, og forsiktig strøk en finger over ordene kuttet inn i huden hans.

"Alle de arrestene…… hver gang fikk hun det til å…… jeg beklager, Potter. Jeg skulle ha hørt på deg."

Harry bare gjespet søvnig og sa, "Det er greit, at ingen hørte på meg var et daglig rituale i fjor." Han mente det som en spøk.

"Jeg skulle ha hørt på deg. Jeg begynte å se andre elevers hender og-" hun brøt av.

Harry bare trakk på skuldrene, "Det er i fortiden nå, ingen vits å ønske ting ble gjort annerledes."

Han snakket ikke bare om arrestene.

Eliksiren virket allerede, og Harry kjempet for å holde seg våken.

McSnurp smilte og sa, "Få deg litt søvn. Ellers vil Pussi komme hit å overvåke deg."

Harry grøsset og krøp sammen under teppene.

'Nå' tenkte hun, 'å høre hva Albus sa var veldig viktig.'

* * *

Yay.. Der var det.. Det skulle egentlig kommet opp i går, men PCen min ville ikke samarbeide.. ikke internett heller for den saks skyld...  
Nå er jeg helt ør etter å ha oversatt hele kapittel 23.. Det var på tide at jeg begynte på det.. Skal prøve å legge ut mange kapitler nå i vinterferien..

Reviewsvar:

Violin: Huff.. høres ut som om jeg ikke er den eneste med en usamarbeidsvillig data.. min har blitt veldig treg i det siste.. enten begynner den å bli gammel (nesten 2 år) eller så har jeg lagret altfor mange ting på den.. Har prøvd å slette masse, men det virker liksom bare ikke..  
jeg sliter ikke så veldig med å skrive tekster i norsken/engelsken, men jeg åpner alle setningene/avsnittene på samme måte, så det må jeg øve på.. Fikk bare 3+ på en "fortellende tekst" vi måtte skrive, og det var bare pga det. Men læreren vår sier at alle 'modnes' når det gjelder å skrive/utrykke seg på norsk.. For noen kommer det iløpet av VG1 (det jeg går nå), for andre i VG2 og noen i VG3, mens enda noen andre ikke 'modnes' på videregående, men seinere i livet...  
Jeg tror heller ikke du har så lyst å krangle med meg.. Jeg har to yngre brødre (en på 14 og en på 12) som jeg krangler med hele tiden.. Så jeg har god trening.. hehe.. har ikke noe lyst til å krangle med deg heller..  
Jeg leser ikke så mange norske historier, men jeg har lest noen.. Det er en med norsk tekst og engelske replikker, da jeg leste den merket jeg ikke forskjellen på å lese norsk og engelsk.. Det var nesten litt skummelt det.. Også har jeg lest litt på noen av de andre..  
Du vet den 'komplikasjoner i kupé 24' eller hva den nå het..? Det er bestevenninna mi som har skrevet den.. hun skrev den til meg i julegave, og jeg fikk henne til å legge den ut her.. (Det er jeg som er Tonks)..  
Jeg kan verken være enig eller uenig om leverkaker, fordi jeg har aldri smakt det... Eller iallefall ikke som jeg husker...  
Takk ¤rødmer¤ (som alltid)  
OTH

misspradhan: Her va det kapitlet.. Skal prøve å få det neste opp så snart som mulig..  
OTH

Ja, skal vi se, neste kapittel kommer: nå jeg har fått minst 1 review på dette.. hehe..  
I morgen, i kveld.. hvem vet.. (ikke jeg i hver fall)

Skal si jeg har vondt i beina.. klarte nesten ikke og gå i går.. Var helt skutt.. Vi kom på 3. plass i turneringa.. Ble slått ut i semifinalen (straffekonk, 3-1)..  
Blei så irritert på dommeren i en kamp.. Vi ledet 2-0, og jeg fikk tak i ballen og klarte å scåre fra rett over midtbanen (7er-bane), men så blåste han frispark til den andre laget akkurat da jeg skjøt ballen.. ¤Grrr¤.. Men stillinga endte heldigvis 2-0..  
For å være ærlig, vi var egentlig det beste laget.. Men det viktigste er jo at vi vet det..!  
3. plass er jo ikke så aller verst på den første turneringa med ny trener og alt det der...

(Er det i det hele tatt noen som leser dette???)

Sincerely  
OdoTheHero  
-Kathrine (som skal på trening om noen timer på tross av at hun har skikkelig gangsperre..)


	16. Økt Kunnskap

Jippi... Fikk endelig reviewer på forrige kapittel... ¤GliserFraØreTilØre¤  
Jaja..  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ikke dette, uansett hvor mye jeg skulle ønske jeg gjorde det..

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: eier ikke, ikke saksøk

Økt Kunnskap

Humlesnurrs synspunkt

Humlesnurr ventet mens ordenen fylte opp det mørke og dystre kjøkkenet i Grimoldsplass. Alle så rundt på hverandre og lurte stille, eller spurte naboen lavt, hva de hadde blitt tilkalt for.

Når den siste personen kom og så forventende på ham trakk han pusten dypt og begynte å fortelle føniksordenen nøyaktig hva de hadde voktet.

"Venner, dere lurer alle utvilsomt på hvorfor jeg tilkalte dere hit denne morgenen. Vel, det er på tide at dere får vite betydningen av spådommen dere voktet i fjor."

Av dette var det noen folk som hang litt med hodet, fordi ordenen hadde blitt fortalt av Severus at den lille glasskulen hadde blitt knust.

"Kulen i mysteriedepartementet var ganske enkelt et opptak av spådommen."

Hoder rykket opp med dette. Lupus gav Humlesnurr et nysgjerrig blikk mens han lurte på hvorfor han fortalte ordenen dette.

"Hva betyr dette, rektor?" Severus gav stemme til det andre hadde tenkt.

"Det betyr, Severus, at det var jeg som var den som hørte innholdet i spådommen når den for første gang ble framsagt. Spådommen sa: HAN MED MAKT TIL Å KNUSE MØRKETS HERRE ER PÅ VEI… HAN SKAL FØDES HOS DEM SOM TRE GANGER HAR VIST MØRKETS HERRE TROSS, FØDES NÅR DEN SJUENDE MÅNEDEN DØR… MØRKETS HERRE SKAL MERKE HAN SOM SIN LIKE, MEN HAN SKAL EIE KREFTER SOM ER MØRKETS HERRE UKJENTE… DEN ENE MÅ DØ FOR DEN ANDRES HÅND, FOR SÅ LENGE BEGGE LEVER, KAN INGEN LEVE… HAN MED MAKT TIL Å KNUSE MØRKETS HERRE, SKAL FØDES NÅR DEN SJUENDE MÅNEDEN DØR…… Harry må drepe Voldemort, eller så vil Voldemort drepe ham….." Humlesnurr så seg rundt og så på følelsene som kom fra ordensmedlemmene.

Fr. Wiltersen begynte å gråte og begravde ansiktet i hr. Wiltersens kapper mens ansiktet hans bleknet. Mundungus og Galøye begynte å banne så fort at det var vanskelig å følge med. Remus begynte å puste som om han hadde blitt slått i magen, puttet hodet i hendene sine og begynte å dra seg hardt i håret. Både Minerva og Severus bleknet og holdt godt fast i stolene sine. Enda han kunne lese smerte og bekymring i Minervas øyne, kunne han bare lese, pga Severus' psykoblokkskjold, forvirring i Severus' øyne. De andre bare hoppet opp og begynte å rope.

Humlesnurr stod opp og halvropte "Orden!"

Den tykke stillheten ble bare brutt av fru Wiltersens snufs.

Det var da Dult spurte spørsmålet igjen andre ville spørre, "Harry er den eneste som kan gjøre dette? Og hvis han feiler, så dør han?"

Humlesnurr bare bøyde hodet.

"Er det ingenting vi kan gjøre for å hjelpe ham?" spurte Remus forsiktig.

"Trene ham så godt vi kan."

"Trene ham!" ropte Galøye, "Venster vet og kan gjøre flere formler enn ganger Harry har trukket pusten! Hva slags trening er det du tenker på?"

"Det tror jeg at jeg vil bestemme når jeg snakker med ham."

"Han fortjener ikke dette, han har vært gjennom så mye….. nå er til og med framtiden hans fylt med skrekk, og til og med hvis han overlever-" begynte fru Wiltersen.

"Han vil overleve" brøt Remus henne av med. Han hadde løftet hodet fra hendene sine og øynene hans var fulle av besluttsomhet, "Vi gjør som Sirius ønsket det. Vi lar Harry bli med i ordenen for å gi ham så mye beskyttelse vi kan, deretter gir vi han så mye trening vi kan." Etter at han var ferdig skulte han på dem som om han våget dem til å si ham imot.

Ingen gjorde det.

Humlesnurr reiste seg. "Da er det avgjort, Harry vil bli med i ordenen og bli trent. Vær så snill og husk at det er Harrys rett til å fortelle vennene sine eller ikke, dere kan snakke med ham om denne saken hvis dere ønsker, men ikke et ord til barna."

Ordensmedlemmene dro derfra sakte. Han kunne se effekten ordene hans hadde på dem allerede.

Severus, på den annen side, ble. "Et ord, er du snill, rektor."

"Så klart."

"Kan jeg spørre deg hvorfor du ikke fortalte dette til Potter for mange år siden?"

"Severus, etter alt Harry gikk i gjennom kunne jeg ikke få meg selv til å legge en så stor byrde på ham."

"Når vil treningen hans starte?"

"Når han begynner å snakke med meg igjen."

"HV-"

"Severus, det har vært en lang morgen, hvis du vil fortsette denne samtalen er jeg redd for at det må vente."

'For en perfekt morgen'

Severus åpnet munnen sin for å protestere, men stoppet seg selv, nikket og gikk.

'Jeg har en dårlig følelse med det' tenkte Humlesnurr mens han rotet gjennom noen papirer til han fant pergamentet han så etter: Sirius' testamente. Det var på tide Harry fikk lese det.

Remus' synspunkt

Remus skalv av sinne mens han klatret opp trappen.

Et barn! Den dumme spådommen de hadde voktet med livene sine nevnte et barn hvis liv ville enten ende med eller involvere et mord! Og ikke bare et hvilket som helst barn, hans barn! Hans Harry!

Han ristet på hodet. Han visste besluttsomheten hans hadde knekt natten før. Hvordan kunne han ikke elske sine beste venners sønn og gudsønn etter og ha holdt ham, og tullet ham inn? Hvordan kunne han ikke elske det barnet som var skyld i at han var i live?

Han sukket og gikk inn på Harrys rom.

Harry satt opp i sengen og rynket pannen i konsentrasjon av boken som lå på knærne hans. Han så opp når Remus kom inn og smilte, før han rynket pannen, "Hva er galt?"

Han bannet mentalt på seg selv for ikke å han gjemt uttrykket sitt. "Ingenting, barn." sa han mens han rotet til Harrys allerede rotete hår.

Harry bare riste på hodet og håret falt tilbake på sin rotete plass, men han sluttet ikke å rynke pannen, "Hva er galt, Luna?"

Remus gjorde til å rote til Harrys hår igjen, men Harry stoppet hånden hans og stirret ham inn i øynene et øyeblikk. Han sukket og slapp taket, "Humlesnurr fortalte dere spådommen, ikke sant?"

"Ja." Det var alt han kunne si.

Harry senket blikket sitt.

Remus mistet all den besluttsomheten han hadde klamret seg til. Han kastet armene om Harry, og Harry begravde ansiktet i kappene hans. De satt slik i en god stund, men Harry nektet å felle en eneste tåre.

Harrys synspunkt

'Ikke gråt, ikke gråt, ikke gråt………'

Hvis han begynte å gråte ville han ikke klare å stoppe. Remus led nok med Sirius' død, han kunne ikke legge til mer.

Ubevisst strammet Harry grepet. Remus snakket stille inn i øret hans, "Hvorfor er du så redd for å gråte?"

Harry ristet på hodet og begravde hodet dypere i brystkassa til Remus. Etter at noen få minutter sa Remus, "Harry?"

Harry så opp på Remus, og følte for første gang en tåre trille ned fra øyet sitt. Han beveget seg fort for å tørke den bort, men Remus stoppet ham. "Skam deg aldri over å gråte." hvisket han.

Tårene varte ikke lenge. Etter mye snufsing og blunking dro Harry seg litt tilbake og bare lente seg mot Remus.

Remus strøk ryggen hans forsiktig.

Til slutt snakket Harry, "Hva nå?"

Remus sukket, "Du blir med i ordenen og får som mye trening som vi kan stappe inn i timeplanen din."

Harry smilte plutselig og så opp på Remus, "Vil det bli tid til motorsykkelflygetimer?"

* * *

Ja... Da var vi ferdig med kapittel... 16?? var det det?  
hehe.. ¤ErIkkeHeltMed¤

Reviewsvar:

misspradhan: Her er neste kapittel.. Det er bra du leser dette.. Håper du likte kapitlet..

Violin: Hehe.. Da jeg fikk den historien i julegave måtte jeg gå i et annet rom for å lese det, jeg lo så hardt..  
På den eneste musikkprøven vi hadde (tiende) fikk jeg 5/4 eller noe sånt.. Jeg ble veldig overrasket fordi jeg hadde trodd jeg skulle få 1 (som bestevenninna mi).. Hadde ikke lest så veldig mye..  
Det er bra du leser alt.. Kan jo være gjemt beskjeder der...  
Hmm.. Kanskje jeg skal begynne å skrive om meg selv i 3. person.. Var jo ganske morsomt egentlig... hehe  
Jaja.. (Har ikke mer å skrive)  
OTH

Ja, da vil jeg bare takke venninna mi Kine som står bak meg nå og lager masse fine krøller i håret mitt.. Håper det blir bra.. Også har hun sminket meg.. Hun har rett og slett gitt meg en 'make-over'... Takk iallefall..

Neste kapittel kommer... Når jeg har fått minst ett review.. hehe.. Elsker reviewer..

Jaja..  
Til neste gang,  
OdoTheHero  
-Kathrine (som blir veldig fin på håret)


	17. Tårer Og Latter

Her har dere kapittel 17 som egentlig skulle vært oppe overigår.. eller noe sånt.. beklager at det kommer så sent, men på onsdag dro jeg på shopping med venninna mi, Kine, og når jeg kom hjem ble jeg bare ei lita stund.. jeg spiste middag og slappet litt av før jeg dro på kino med ei anna venninne.. Vi så Ghost Rider.. I går.. hva gjorde jeg da.? Ja, jeg var lat.. hehe.. jeg dro også på trening.. måtte sparke bort.. 2 km.. også hadde jeg trening i 2 timer før jeg måtte sparke hjemover igjen.. Og idag har jeg sittet barnevakt.. Bestemte meg for å legge ut kapitlet nå så jeg ikke får masse hat-mail.. hehe.. Ja, kanskje vi skal komme oss i gang med kapitlet..?  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting, fordi jeg er verken J. K. Rowling eller Child of the new Dawn..

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: eier ikke, ikke saksøk

Tårer Og Latter

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel

Humlesnurr gikk opp trappen så sakte som mulig. Han var virkelig ikke sikker på hvordan Harry ville ta dette. Han så opp for å se Remus som nettopp hadde kommet ut av Harrys rom. Han ventet til Humlesnurr kom opp til trappeavsatsen før han sa, mens han så på pergamentet i hånden hans, "Er du sikker på at Harry burde lese det nå?"

Humlesnurr sukket og sa, "Nei, Remus, jeg er ikke det. Men han må se det én gang."

Remus kikket på døren og sa, "Harry trenger deg, Albus. Jeg klarte å få ham til å gråte litt, men jeg tror at akkurat nå er jeg for nær Sirius til å kunne hjelpe ham."

Humlesnurr følte at hjertet løftet seg litt. Til og med noen få tårer var bedre enn ingenting.

Han nikket, og Remus gikk til sitt eget rom. Humlesnurr trakk pusten dypt, og gikk inn.

Harrys synsvinkel

Harry stirret ut av vinduet. Han håpet Luna hadde det greit. Etter at han nevnte den flygende motorsykkelen hadde Luna ledd, men Harry kunne se erindringen i øynene hans. Han lovte å lære ham hvordan man kjørte. Harry antok det var Sirius som hadde hatt lyst til å lære Harry. Han sukket, Gud han savnet Sirius.

Han kikket mot døra når Humlesnurr kom inn. Han holdt en rull med pergament.

"Hallo Harry, hvordan føler du deg?"

"Ikke dårlig. Hva er pergamentet for?"

"Det er Sirius' testamente, Harry."

Harry stirret på pergamentet et øyeblikk.

Humlesnurr holdt det ut og Harry tok det med skjelvende hender.

(A/N Testamentet er det samme, så du kan bare hoppe over det hvis du vil)

"_Jeg, Sirius Svaart, sunn i sjel og legeme, på en måte, etter Azkaban er jeg ikke helt sikker… _

_Eh ja, jeg gir min gudsønn, en Harry Jakob Potter, retten til alle mine eiendeler, inkludert alle mine familieting._(A/N: beklager, men jeg kunne ikke gjøre Sirius' testamente så seriøst)_ For mine levende blodsslektinger levner jeg ingenting annet en den dypeste avsky, og håpet om at de vil motta sin straff for alt de har gjort. Huset til den urgamle adelsslekt Svaart kan fortsette å bli brukt som hovedkvarter for Føniksordenen. Mitt eneste ønske er at det fæle portrettet av moren min og familietapetet blir fjernet. Også vil jeg at Krynkel blir fortalt sin siste ordre (hvis han fortsatt er der, noe som er ganske usannsynlig med all den mumlingen han holder på med) er at han skal ikke si et ord til noen om ordenen. Dette inkluderer familiemedlemmer, dødsetere, Voldemort, fremmede, elever og ex-ordensmedlemmer. Med andre ord vil jeg ha en permanent forstummingsformel satt på ham. Jeg vil be om unnskyldning til Hermine om dette, men Krynkel ville gjort hva som helst for å bli alene i huset med det gale portrettet. Jeg hadde en følelse av at ha ville ta meg seriøst (ah, min favorittspøk med Luna) når jeg sa, "kom deg ut". Harry sa noe om hans forsvinning, men jeg antok Krynkel lette etter noen gamle ting fra mine foreldre._

_Mitt Flirgott hvelv er nummer 1555629. Der er det noen ting Harry kommer til å lete etter senere, og det som er igjen av Svaart finansene (eller avskyelige og ulovlige ting, som jeg pleier å kalle dem) som kanskje kan hjelpe ordenen å fange noen flere dødsetere. For alt jeg vet, kan det være visse eliksiringredienser i enten hvelvene eller undergrunns lagrene som Luna kan trenge. Jeg er sikker på at han vet hvilke det er han trenger i de månedlige eliksirene han trenger. Jeg vil også at pengene i hvelvet blir delt likt mellom Harry og Luna. Når det kommer til vergemålet til Harry, vil jeg at Remus Lupus (Luna) skal ta min plass. Skulle magidepartementet ha noen problemer med hans status vil jeg utnevne han som den 'offisielle' formynderen. Jeg er fullstendig klar over at mange bryr seg om han og vet at han vil bli tatt vare på. Min eneste sorg, og jeg har hatt en del av dem, er at jeg ikke har kunne været gudfaren til Harry den veien jeg skulle ha vært. Syndene jeg for tiden er beskyldt for er jeg uskyldig for; med unntak av noen få problemer på Galtvorts (som jeg synes tolv år i Azkaban gjør opp for). Jeg skulle ønske disse beskyldningene ble droppet sammen med Bukknebbs beskyldninger._

_Jeg har gitt opp å jakte på Ormsvans, så jeg bryr meg egentlig ikke om hva som skjer med ham, å måtte leve som Voldemorts tjener vil gjøre opp for noen av de tingene han har gjort. Jeg vil ganske enkelt bare bli fritatt fra Svaartfamilens tradisjon om å være dødsetere og supportere for Mørkets herre. Jeg vil la det bli opp til Albus Humlesnurr å avgjøre om jeg skal bli frigjort i den nærmeste framtid. Å la Nestor fortsette å lete etter meg vil la ham ha en unnskyldning til å gjøre ting uten å virke mistenkelig. Forhåpentligvis på den tiden noen leser dette trenger det ikke å være noen hemmelighetskremmerier, for det meste, overfor departementet. Jeg vil også at Nestor skal få tilbake motorsykkelen (hvis den fortsatt eksisterer) å gi den til Harry. Selv om jeg har en følelse av at Luna ikke frivillig vil lære Harry å kjøre den skader det ikke å forsøke._

_Harry, hvis han ikke har blitt fortalt, burde få vite om spådommen. Jeg kan alle versjonene i krangelen, men hvis han virkelig skal "knuse Mørkets herre" må han vite om den for å trene eller noe sånt. Jeg forstår at Albus vil gi Harry en slags barndom, og jeg er enig i det, men Harry, overse all alder og regler, er ikke mer et barn enn bukknebb er en firfirsle. Han har gjort mer en noen i ordenen og lidd mer for det. Fra det jeg forstod fra Ronny og Hermine, liker ikke Harry å bli holdt i mørket om noe som berører ham så mye. Jeg synes også at Harry skal bli med i ordenen. Jeg kan allerede forestille meg uttrykket til Molly Wiltersen når hun hører det, men jeg tror det kan hjelpe, hvis ikke for kampen mot Voldemort i seg selv, så for den ekstra beskyttelsen av kommunikasjon mellom ordensmedlemmer. Albus, som både er sjef for Galtvort og ordenen, er ikke alltid i nærheten, eller for sine egne grunner, tilgjengelig for å snakke med Harry. Selv om det er sant (og jeg er litt av en hykler som sier dette) at Harry ikke er et barn, burde han heller ikke bli behandlet som en fulltrent svartspaner. Jeg er enig med Humlesnurr så langt, men jeg synes ikke at det å ta vekk noe av den nærmeste støtten han har var den riktige tingen å gjøre. Jeg, igjen, skjønner grunnen, men siden jeg er død, er det ingen grunn til å holde tilbake. Jeg vet at Harry kan ta seg av spådommen hvis han får sjansen. Hvis min død skjedde før han ble fortalt, da vil og/eller trenger han noen å lene seg på, om enn bare litt. Harry selv er et menneske, han er også en tenåring. Jeg vet jeg ikke kunnet ta meg av halvparten av tingene han har vært igjennom allerede, men jeg vet at han vil kjempe med all sin vilje og magi for å bekjempe Voldemort. Jeg vet også at han har gjort meg veldig stolt, alltid. _

Sirius Orion Svaart."

Harry kjempet ikke mot tårene som samlet seg i øynene hans da han var ferdig med å lese. Så nå som han hadde Sirius' hvelvnummer kunne han finne Lumenkulen.

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel

Harry hadde vært stille en stund. Humlesnurr, imidlertid, gjenkjente uttrykket av noen som ville si noe, og ventet tålmodig.

"Jeg er lei meg for det med kontoret ditt." mumlet Harry til slutt.

Humlesnurr bare smilte og undersøkte ham med blinkende øyne "Ingenting å bekymre seg over, ting kan bli reparert. Selv om jeg må si at du har litt av en arm på deg."

Harry rødmet og stirret ned på sengeteppet, så sa han, "Sir, har du noen gang hørt om Lumenkulen?"

Mens han tenkte hardt et øyeblikk tenkte Humlesnurr på alle kulene han hadde hørt om. "Ikke som jeg kan huske."

"Det er meningen jeg skal få den fra hvelvet til Sirius og trene med."

Humlesnurr tenkte hardt igjen på det valghatten hadde sagt, "Ja, jeg skjønner du måtte trenge noe å sende den ekstra magien gjennom." Han sa det mer til seg selv enn til Harry og smilte av det forvirrede blikket på ansiktet til Harry, "Jeg skal forklare det når vi får tak i kulen."

Harry nikket.

Humlesnurr kikket på klokken og lurte litt på hvor ettermiddagen hadde blitt av.

Plutselig smilte han og sa, "Vil du høre en annen historie?"

Harry rykket opp hodet sitt, smilte strålende og nikket. Han akte seg nærmere Humlesnurr som forsiktig la en arm rundt ham. Harry la hodet sitt på skulderen til Humlesnurr og så opp forventningsfullt. "Hva er denne historien om?"

"Ukruttenes første narrestrek.

Vel, hele idéen for en narrestrek skjedde i enden av Ukruttenes første uke på Galtvort. De spiste lunsj når noen fra Smygardbordet hekset moren din, Harry.

Forbannelsen var den samme som din venninne, frk. Grang, hadde vært under, den som gjorde slik at tennene dine vokste. Frk. Eving og en venn måtte løpe til sykestua, og mens de løp var det en Smygarding som ropte 'grums' etter henne."

Harry så litt morskt ut mens han husket hvordan Smygardingene hadde kalt Hermine det.

"Så naturligvis begynte alle Griffingene å rope og hekse Smygardingene, det tok over en halv time å gjenopprette roen. Det var selvfølgelig alt Ukruttene trengte for å snike seg ut av storsalen. Ukruttene måtte ha vært noen av de raskeste til å lære seg veien rundt på Galtvort. Jeg hadde en mistanke om at de hadde fått vite hvordan de kom seg inn på kjøkkenet og slikt fra Jakobs foreldre. Uansett, de hadde allerede begynt å bli bråkmakerne i klassene, og hvis de ikke hadde vært så smarte tror jeg ikke professor McSnurp hadde holdt ut med dem.

Så etter at de snek seg ut av storsalen gikk de til biblioteket og begynte å slå opp våder. Jeg tror det var Sirius som oppdaget den perfekte våden. Våden, med et par tilføyelser fra dem, ville gi den uheldige personen de traff den med: Griffingfarger, en ukontrollert trang til å synge skolesangen, og ville få personen til å danse i timevis og samtidig kaste enhver matbit i nærheten av dem på noen."

Harry lo og sa, "La meg gjette hvem som ble truffet med den!"

Humlesnurr kunne ikke for at han smilte litt, "Ja, det var Severus som traff Lilly. Så Ukruttene snek seg rundt på Galtvort den natten, med litt hjelp fra Jakobs usynlighetskappe, og klarte å finne en Smygarding de kunne følge etter til oppholdsrommet deres. De kastet formelen på Severus, og var på vei tilbake til oppholdsrommet deres da Peter skled i storsalen mens Nask var på vei mot dem. Uten noe annet valg løp de vekk fra skolen og ut i Den forbudte skogen.

De løp langt inn i skogen, fordi Nask hadde fulgt etter dem til grensen. Heldigvis fant Gygrid dem før de kom opp i for mye trøbbel. Gygrid klarte ikke å slutte å le av hva de hadde klart å gjøre, så han viste dem hvordan de kunne komme seg inn på skolen vekk fra Nask. Og etter å ha sett Severus om morgenen begynte de å lage narrestreker ukentlig, og det bare vokste fra der."

Humlesnurr smilte ned til Harry, "Vell, det var den første narrestreken deres, og hvis du har lyst til å høre flere foreslår jeg at du spør Remus, han vil kunne fortelle deg om mange narrestreker." Han smilte, og mens øynene blinket sa han, "Så klart, hvis jeg ser noen av de narrestrekene vil du være den første personen mistenkt."

Harry bare gliste og sa, "Virkelig, rektor, jeg ville aldri ha kopiert en narrestrek," han ventet et sekund og fortsatte, "jeg ville forbedret den."

Humlesnurr klaget høylytt, "Narrestreker ville fortsatt vært bedre enn de vanskelighetene du kommer deg opp i."

"Ja, jeg antar at det er et lite skille mellom det og det å slå ut troll, trehodede hunder og de vises stein."

"Bare litt"

SAMTIDIG

Malfang bukket seg ut av et mørkt rom. En gammel husnisse stod foran skikkelsen til fyrst Voldemort.

"Fortell meg alt du vet, Krynkel."

Husnissen smilte.

* * *

Reviewsvar:

misspradhan: Det gjør ingenting at du skriver det samme hver gang.. Det at du i det hele tatt skriver viser jo bare at du følger med.. hehe.. Og det du skriver viser at du vil ha mer..  
OTH

Violin: Du er ikke den eneste som har lekser.. Selv om jeg har ferie har jeg masse lekser jeg må få gjort.. Jeg må lese til en prøve vi har i naturfag på tirsdag, skrive en tekst til mandag, på FRANSK.. også må jeg lese ferdig boka 'Ravneporten'.. Må levere den på biblioteket på mandag og på fredag må jeg levere en bokrapport.. Også har vi en skikkelig stor skriveoppgave i samfunnsfag som jeg enda ikke har begynt på.. Må kanskje gjøre det snart selv om jeg fortsatt har rundt 3 uker igjen å gjøre den på..  
Jeg vet følelsen av å ikke klare å tyde sin egen skrift.. Jeg sliter med det hele tida.. huff.. hvorfor klarer jeg ikke å skrive fint/tydelig..?  
Jeg skulle gjerne hatt ferie neste uke også, men det er jo ikke så veldig lenge til påskeferien.. det er jo bare 3 uker igjen på skolen før den... Gleder meg allerede..  
Nynorsk.. hmm.. det er gørrkjedelig.. Hehe.. Vi hadde en prøve en gang før jul, og når vi fikk den tilbake sa læreren at bare de som virkelig hadde lyst til å lære nynorsk hadde gjort det å fått veldig bra på prøven, så da tenkte jeg " ånei.. nå får jeg 2+ eller noe sånt", fordi jeg hadde IKKE lyst til å lære nynorsk, men så fikk jeg 5+, tror jeg fikk best i hele klassen.. Merkelige greier det der...  
Sveisen ble litt rar fordi venninna mi måtte dra før hun ble ferdig, så alt det øverste håret var helt slett mens jeg hadde masse krøller under.. Dagen etter var det bare noen få krøller helt nederst.. Håret mitt er alt for glatt.. Når jeg prøve å ha krøller/bølger eller noe sånt, så bare glir det ut av håret mitt... huff...  
OTH

Ja, neste kapittel kommer: hmm... vet ikke.. har så masse lekser jeg må gjøre lørdag og søndag, så jeg er litt usikker på om det kommer da, men det kan jo hende.. Kanskje når jeg tar meg en pause fra leksene eller noe sånt.. Jeg er ganske sikker på at det ikke kommer seinere i dag, fordi jeg skal på fotballtrening (i dag igjen), og etter det er jeg nok alt for sliten..

Ja.. det var det for denne gang..

OdoTheHero  
Kathrine (som synes det er morsomt å snakke om seg selv i 3. person, og skal spise middag snart før hun drar på fotballtrening.)


	18. Smerte Og Trøst

Her er kapittel 18..  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting... blablabla... Dere kan den..

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: eier ikke, ikke saksøk

Slurs synsvinkel

Slur skyndte seg ned trappene fra øverste etasje av Grimoldsplass. Mørkets Merke på armen hans brente fortsatt etter hans siste møte med Mørkets Herre. Han hadde fått tak i den fordømte husnissen Krynkel, og prøvde uten suksess å få vite noe om ordenen.

Mens han mentalt forbannet at den eneste veien å immiverte hit var til loftet (A/N sannsynligvis ikke sant, men jeg må ha at han kommer nedover for å få den neste samtalen til å funke) fortsatte han å skynde seg ned trappene.

Han så varulven som ventet på han, han så overrasket ut. Han bestemte seg for å kvitte seg med litt sinne, og samtidig finne ut hvor Humlesnurr var i dette forbaskede huset, så han saknet farten for å snakke med ham. "Ah, så varulven har omsider gitt 'valpen' sin litt rom."

"Er det noe galt, Severus?" spurte Remus rolig.

Severus smilte fett. Varulven var flink til å maskere ansiktet til tider med rolighet, men øynene hans var en helt annen historie. Slur kunne lett se irritasjonen og smerten i varulvens øyne.

"Så klart," fortsatte Slur mens han ignorerte varulvens spørsmål, "'valpen' din vil trenge noen til å plukke opp slarkingen etter den loppete fjompens patetiske jobb. Men å dømme fra det lange fjeset ditt vil han ikke ha deg, stor overraskelse der. Hvorfor ville noen gå til en varulv for å få trøst etter tapet av-"

"Kanskje, Severus," brøt Remus ham av, "du skal snakke med Humlesnurr, han er på Harrys rom for øyeblikket, men han er sikkert ferdig med å snakke med ham." Med det sagt åpnet og lukket han døren til rommet sitt, og stengte ute Slur og hans smertefulle kommentarer.

Mens han smilte sleskt av sin triumf, fortsatte Slur ned til den uskikkelige ungens rom.

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel

Humlesnurr lukket døren til Harrys rom stille. Mens han mentalt lagret i hukommelsen at han måtte søke etter Lumenkulen begynte han å gå ned trappen da han hørte Severus rope etter ham.

"Rektor! Et ord takk."

"Ja, Severus? Du dro ganske fort etter det siste møtet."

"Jeg ble tilkalt, rektor."

"Ah, noen nye nyheter?"

"Ja, Malfang og de andre har rømt fra Azkaban. Malfang visste på en eller annen måte at Krynkel var i Ufferts hus, og drepte henne for å få tak i husnissen."

'Dumme gamle tosk' Humlesnurr forbannet seg selv mentalt, 'så klart han ville bryte seg inn der det ikke er noen beskyttelse…… vent-'

"Har Voldemort fått noe informasjon?"

"Nei, forstummingsformelen du plasserte på ham holder ennå, men hvem vet hvor lenge det vil vare."

"Det er håp om at Voldemort vil miste tålmodigheten sin med Krynkel….. men det er usannsynlig."

Slur nikket, "Han leter fortsatt etter en slags kule, gir det deg noen mening?"

Humlesnurr nikket, "Ja, Harry fortalte meg om en kule han må finne, det er forståelig at Voldemort vil ha den."

Severus smilte hånlig, "Du stoler på guttens ord med dette?"

Humlesnurr gav ham et hardt blikk. "Ja, Severus."

Severus så irritert ut, men visste bedre enn å irettesette ham, "Ja vel. Hvor er denne kulen?"

"Jeg tror den er i hvelvet til Sirius. Når Remus og Harry er helbredet skal jeg få dem til å dra dit å sjekke."

Severus nikket og snudde seg for å gå mens han sa, "Jeg sier ifra om det er noen framgang."

Humlesnurr sukket, 'Åh, Severus, du vasser i hat og glemmer gledene i livet, og hvordan man ler.' Han kikket på døren til Harry, takknemlig for at Severus ikke hadde kommet inn mens han hadde fortalt Harry historien. 'Hvis bare Severus kunne lære seg å le av fortiden.'

Remus synsvinkel

Remus så ut gjennom det enslige vinduet i rommet sitt. Hadde det vært nærmere fullmånen hadde han skrittet rundt i rommet og forbannet Slur hvileløst, nå, mange dager før fullmånen, satt han bare der og tenkte gjennom hva han hadde sagt.

Hva hvis han ikke kunne hjelpe Harry sånn som han så gjerne ville? Hva hvis det hadde vært riktig å prøve å la Humlesnurr være farsfiguren hans? Hvorfor i helvete tenkte han på det Slur hadde sagt på denne måten?

Remus sukket trett 'hvorfor ville noen komme til en varulv for å få trøst'

Harrys synsvinkel

Skrik gav gjenlyd i mørket.

Barn skrek ut etter foreldrene sine i redsel.

Mørke former løp rundt på en mørk klarning.

Formen av Mørkets Merke fløy opp i lufta.

Mer skriking.

Skikkelsen til fyrst Voldemort smilte av hans skrekk. "Du vil dø, Potter. Jeg skal drepe deg og vennene dine på den mest smertefulle måten som finnes. Fyrst Voldemort skal herske over trollmenn og renske vekk skitten til en ny dag! Og gutten-som-overlevde skal ikke være mer!"

Harry våknet med høy, kald latter ringende i ørene.

Skjelvende kom han seg ut av sengen, og så stille som han kunne gikk han opp mot Lunas rom. Han stirret på døren et øyeblikk, før besluttsomheten han brast og han banket.

Han ventet mens svake skritt ble høyere og døren ble åpnet. Luna blinket i overraskelse av Harry. "Harry, hva er det som er galt? Du er bleik som døden."

Ved ordet 'døden' grøsset Harry og Luna la armen rundt ham og ledet ham inn i rommet mens han lukket døren bak dem.

Remus tente lanternen sin og så godt på Harry som fortsatt skalv og var veldig bleik. "Hva var det som skjedde? Et annet syn?"

Harry trakk på skuldrene og sa, "På en måte." Han beskrev drømmen sin til Luna som ubevisst strammet grepet på ham.

Det var stillhet når Harry var ferdig.

Harry lente seg mot brystkassen til Luna og prøvde å roe seg ned. Remus flyttet litt på seg for å gjøre Harry litt mer komfortabel og strøk ham forsiktig på ryggen, "Det var bare en drøm, Harry. Vi vil ikke la det skje."

"Men Ronny og Hermine-"

"Vi vil gi dem trening også. De får det greit, ikke bekymre deg."

Harry begravde ansiktet sitt i brystkassen til Luna, mens han prøvde å ikke tenke på noe.

Remus la armene sine tett rundt Harry og hvisket, "Jeg kan ikke erstatte Sirius, og jeg vil ikke prøve. Jeg vil alltid være der hvis du trenger meg, og du er alltid velkommen til uansett hvilket skur eller hytte jeg okkuperer."

Harry klukklo litt og strammet grepet sitt i en klem et sekund før han sa, "Jeg trenger bare min Luna"

'Hvem går til en varulv for å få trøst, virkelig'

* * *

Reviewsvar:

Violin: Heldig du var som fikk noen dager mer å øve på.. Jeg må levere teksen i morgen.. Huff.. første og siste sjanse jeg har, men jeg aner ikke hva jeg skal skrive..  
Hehe.. bruker også å sove skikkelig lenge av og til, kan ikke huske hva det lengste var da.. Jeg har 2 kapitler jeg må lese i naturfagen.. tror det er rundt 60-80 sider.. huff..  
Jeg har ikke tid til å skrive noe mer.. Skal oppdatere de andre to historiene også nå, så jeg skriveer noe der også..  
Snakkes..  
OTH

Ja.. neste kap kommer ikke før tidligst neste mandag.. Jeg har bestemt meg for å teste viljestyrken min, så jeg skal klare meg ei hel uke uten Harry Potter.. Fra og med i morgen.. Så da blir det ingen fanfiction (både lesing og skriving), ingen snakking om det med venner på skolen, osv.. Ønsk meg lykke til da.. hehe  
Skal kanskje dra på dommerkurs (fotball).. treneren sa at det var lurt å dra, så jeg skal kanskje prøve det hvis jeg får med meg noen andre..

Da sees vi om en uke..

Hasta la vista,  
OdoTheHero  
-Kathrine (Som er gal i sitt lille, rare hode)


	19. Oppdagelser

Åj.. forfatteren av denne historien hadde bare fått 22 reviewer når hun/han hadde kommet til dette kapitlet.. jeg har fått 34... hehe..  
Ja.. da var jeg tilbake... Har ikke hatt tid tidligere i uka.. hatt så sinnsykt mye skolearbeid...  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting bortsett fra babblingen før og etter kapitlet.. hehe..

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: eier ikke så ikke saksøk

Oppdagelser

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel

Humlesnurr rynket pannen mens han satte (eller i noen menneskers syn, kastet) til side en stor bunke med bøker fra skrivebordet sitt. Han skar tenner i irritasjon mens tenkte han for seg selv, 'Hvis folk insisterer på å gi meg bøker, så kan de i det minste gi meg bøker om det jeg leter etter.'

Som dere alle vet, hvis Humlesnurr sier dette har han lett VELDIG lenge.

Det var sant at Humlesnurr hadde begynt å lete etter informasjon om Lumenkulen tidlig på morgenen, og klokken var nå fire på ettermiddagen.

Endelig begynte han å finne gull. I en eldgammel bok som en gang hadde tilhørt hans mange ganger tippoldefar, fant han kulen nevnt én gang:

'Noen ganger er den magiske kjernen i en trollmann for stor for nevnte trollmann å kontrollere. Dette er et ekstremt sjeldent tilfelle og skjer bare med trollmenn som har vært i kontakt med en ekstremt kraftfull formel eller kilde av magi. Når dette skjer er det noen få tegn som forekommer: lære avansert magi i en ung alder, ekstrem motstandsevne mot vilje-styrende formler, og sjeldne evner. Selv om dette kan høres foretrekkende ut, trollmannen eller heksen det gjelder kan lide konsekvenser på grunn av at de ikke kan styre kjernen sin.

En trollmann eller heks som ikke kan styre kjernen sin lider, på det avanserte steget, med sakte legende sår, svimmelhet og har sakte svakhet i kroppen.

En trollmann ved navn Alden oppfant en måte å hjelpe sønnen sin, som ikke kunne styre kjernen sin. Han oppfant Lumenkulen. Kulen, når den ble lagd, kunne forandre den overskuddskraften i trollmannens eller heksas kjerne til en ting nevnte trollmann eller heks kan frakte magi gjennom.

I Aldens sønns tilfelle forandret kulen kraften hans til et smykke med en bronsepenge det var inngravert en ugle på. Tingen varierer for hver trollmann eller heks. Oppglødd med sin sønns forbedring lagde Alden flere av disse kulene. Men få personer torde å bruke dem, fordi prosessen er veldig vanskelig. Kulen må plasseres i hendene til trollmannen eller heksen, og personen på tømme sinnet og sende overskuddsmagien inn i kulen. Dette krever stor konsentrasjon og de på det avanserte trinnet ser ut til å ha problemer med det. Det vil også være svært smertefullt å transformere magien til en ting, og overvåking er vanskelig for familie og venner. Men det er viktig at ingen rører kulen når prosessen har begynt. Personen som gjør ritualet vil vite besvergelsen når prosessen fortsettes og det er sjelden en person blir ved bevissthet etter å ha gjort ferdig ritualet. Personen skal få tilbake bevisstheten etter omtrent en dag, men til da er personen helt forsvarsløs.'

Humlesnurr sluttet å lese med et sukk. Alle symptomene de hadde nevnt hadde forekommet Harry. Voldemorts angrep på ham måtte ha startet det. Og nå leget ikke sårene hans seg. De måtte starte prosessen snart.

Med tungt hjerte begynte han å skrive et brev til Remus hvor han fortalte ham at han måtte ta med seg Harry til Flirgott å gå gjennom Sirius' hvelv, og han insisterte på at Remus måtte ta med seg Harry å kjøpe skoletingene mens de var der. Han tenkte på å skrive hva kulen ville gjøre, men bestemte imot det. Det var hardt nok for ham å samtykke i å påføre Harry smerte, han ville ikke vite hva Remus ville gjøre før han måtte.

Mens uglen fløy mot dens bestemmelsessted tenkte Humlesnurr tilbake på da han hadde sett Harry sove ved siden av Remus (Kapittel 15). Var dette hvordan han skulle vinne Harrys tillit, ved å la ham gjennomgå dette?

Harrys synsvinkel

Harry skulte i taket. Remus hadde fått Harry til å prøve å få litt søvn etter å ha vært oppe hele natten. Han klarte aldri å sove i løpet av dagen, selv når han ville det. Han bare innbilte seg at øyelokkene hans ble tyngre….. det var det…..

Harry blunket i det plutselige lyset.

Det gamle sjuskete sløret svaiet forsiktig i en ufølelig bris.

Sirius smilte til ham.

"Tasselabb!" ropte Harry mens han sprang inn i armene hans.

"Tasselabb nå hæ? Hmmmmmm.. Ser ut som om du og Luna kommer nærmere."

For en eller annen grunn ble han fylt med skyld av den enkle setningen.

Som om han leste sin gudsønns tanker tok Sirius Harrys skuldrer, "Harry, jeg er død. Du og Luna fortjener å være lykkelige, og jeg er glad dere to kommer nærmere og kommer over min død. Ikke føl deg skyldig." han smilte "Fokuser på å få ham til å gi deg motorsykkelflygetimer."

Harry lo, "Han sa han ville."

Sirius gav ham sin egen bjeffaktige latter tilbake, "Så Luna har ikke mistet sin sans for humor enda."

Harry smilte før han spurte et spørsmål som hadde plaget ham, "Er dette virkelig?"

Sirius smilte og strøk kinnet til Harry forsiktig med den kalde hånda si, "Virkelig nok."

"Hvordan-"

Sirius avbrøt ham med å si, "Jeg er ikke sikker, men det er ikke hva jeg trenger å prate med deg om. Har du fått tak i Lumenkulen ennå?"

Harry ristet hodet.

Sirius så bekymret ut, "Hør Harry, grunnen til at sårene dine ikke leges er fordi din magiske kjerne, den tingen inni deg som gjør at du kan gjøre magi, har blitt så stor at du ikke kan kontrollere den og den ikke sender magi ordentlig. Kulen vil transformere den ekstra magien din til noe som vil kunne hjelpe deg å frakte den ekstra magien, skjønt etter du gjør prosessen-" han brøt av og så forskrekket rundt, før han sa inntrengende, "Harry, få tak i kulen og hold deg nær Luna og Humlesnurr, hvis du tror du har problemer nå er det ingenting sammenlignet med det som vil komme snart. Du må være rask, ellers er du hjelpesløs."

Han dro Harry inn i en klem og hvisket, "Vær forsiktig. Jeg vil våke over deg."

Remus' synsvinkel

Remus glodde olmt på brevet i hånden sin. Hvorfor sa Humlesnurr at de skulle gjøre ting uten å gi en forklaring i det hele tatt!

Han hadde akkurat fått Harry til å få seg litt søvn for en time siden. Det ville være nærmest umulig å få ham til å gjøre det igjen. Den første gangen tok hele frokosten.

Han smilte godfjottete ved tanken på hvor mye Harry var som Jakob og Sirius i staheten sin.

Da han kikket bak seg så han at han ble spart en tur opp, fordi Harry kom gående mot ham.

Med et lite stikk av panikk så han at Harry fortsatt var veldig bleik.

'Gud, hadde han en annen drøm som den siste?'

Harry kikket på brevet i hendene til Remus. "Er det fra Humlesnurr?"

Remus rykket til i overraskelse, "Ja, han vil at vi skal dra til-"

"Diagonalmenningen?"

"Hvordan viste du det?" 'Hva var på gang her?'

Harry bare smilte "Lykkegjetning"

Men Remus så det jeg-vet-noe-du-ikke-vet glimtet i øynene til Harry.

* * *

Reviewsvar:

Violin: Det er kanskje ikke noen overraskelse, men det er hyggellig uansett..  
Vi skal ha gym idag... Glemte å sjekke hva vi skal gjøre.. huff..  
Det var helt forferdelig å ha en Harry Potter fri uke.. Skal aldri gjøre det igjen.. Har ikke kommet noe nærmere å få meg et liv uansett.. hehe..  
Sorry at det er så kort svar, men jeg har egentlig time nå, og jeg vet ikke når vi skal begynne med gruppearbeidet læreren truet oss med..  
OTH (som liker å skrive nedlatende om seg selv... hehe)

misspradhan: Tja.. Vi kan vel si at du var halvveis rett... hehe

Ja... Nå er jeg tilbake..  
Det var forferdelig å ha en HarryPotter-fri uke..! Det anbefales ikke!!!!!  
Jeg klarte meg helt fint til helga, men på lørdagen var jeg sammen med ei venninne i byen, og vi snakket masse om Harry Potter.. Hun skulle låne film 2, 3 og 4 og bok nr 1.. (hun har lest nr 5 og 6, men ikke de andre). Når vi dro hjem ble hun med meg.. Også klarte hun å overtale meg til å se film nr. 1..!!!! Huff.. ¤SkylderPåFay¤  
Og som om ikke det var nok.. På søndagen gav jeg bare helt opp og leste fanfiction hele dagen...! hehe...

Kapitlet kom så sent fordi jeg måtte holde på med lekser hver dag.. Til mandag måtte jeg tegne et hus i fransken, og vi hadde treningskamp mot guttelaget -92 på kvelden (vant faktisk 3-2). Til onsdag måtte jeg lese på noe jeg skulle framføre i fransken, og til idag måtte jeg skrive en tekst på omtrent 800 ord til samfunnsfagen og gjøre en annen oppgave i tillegg..

Neste kapittel kommer.. Når jeg får tid.. hehe

Beste ønsker,  
OdoTheHero  
-Kathrine (som har alt for mye å gjøre!!!)


	20. Lumenkulen

Tja.. Jeg gidder ikke å skrive så mye her oppe...  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting.. Eller.. Jeg eier da noe, men ingenting i denne fanficcen..

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: eier ikke, ikke saksøk

VÆRSÅSNILL Å LES DETTE OM KULEN HVIS DU IKKE FORSTOD DELER AV DET, NY INFORMASJON VAR LAGT TIL. Ok, noen folk forstod ikke kule-tingen, så jeg skal forklare det litt enklere: Kulen ble laget av en trollmann hvis sønns kjerne var for stor til å kontrolleres. Kulen hadde evnen til å forvandle en trollmanns ekstra magi til et objekt de kunne sende magi gjennom. Tenk på det som en tryllestav som i stedet for en bit av tre er et smykke eller en ring, som gir trollmannen et våpen hvis tryllestaven hans blir stjålet. Dette betyr IKKE at trollmannens magi avhenger av dette objektet. Som en tryllestav bruker den ganske enkelt litt av den ekstra magien for å lage seg selv før den sendes gjennom den. Hvis den blir ødelagt returneres magien til trollmannen og han er tilbake på rute en, men uskadd. Beklager at jeg ikke nevnte det den delen, daraks review minnet meg på det, jeg skal nevne det i senere i kapittelet.

Harrys synsvinkel (for Kimmylookatmoi)

Håret til Harry ble blåst bakover av farten på vogna. Han og Luna holdt fast for bare livet mens vognen deres virrer rundt og rundt mot hvelvet til Sirius. Harry, som alltid hadde elsket den halsbrekkende farten, prøvde hardt å ikke le av Luna som hadde øynene sine lukket og hendene klamret så hardt fast på vognsidene at knokene hans hvitnet.

Vognen kom til en brå stopp og Luna var ute i løpet av sekunder. Harry fulgte etter ham og ledsagergnomen mot hvelvet. Det var større enn Harrys med Svaartvåpenskjoldet på hvelvåpningen. Det åpnet seg med en ekkoende knirking.

Harry og Luna gikk sakte inn i det illevarslende utseende hvelvet. Ting var stablet tilfeldig eller spredt på gulvet. Uskyldig-utseende bøker og andre som så ut som om de var dekket av blod eller inntullet i lenker, var kastet i en stor haug mot baksiden av hvelvet. Kofferter og kasser var rundt om i rommet og Harry var sikker på at øyet på en ødelagt statue fulgte dem.

"Hvordan vi skal finne noe i dette rotet er hindsides meg." mumlet Luna ergerlig.

Harry var i hemmelighet enig, men holdt det for seg selv og sa, "Hvor skal vi starte?"

Luna sukket og så seg rundt. "Først trenger vi mer lys." Han veivet med tryllestaven sin mens han mumlet noen ord og hele rommet ble fylt med lys.

Harry stønnet inni seg. Hele rommet var dekket av et tykt lag med støv og til og med han kunne se rull på rull med gammel pergament spredt på gulvet, toppene av kofferter, og med et vemmelig rykk fikk han øye på en som sprellet. Men det var ingenting av det de oppdaget.

Luna fant en kiste som var fylt med forskjellige kniver og dolker som angrep alle som åpnet kisten. Luna hadde fort sagt, etter de tjue minuttene av løping og forheksing av de skarpe objektene, at de skulle åpne kistene én etter én, sammen.

"Hva ser den ut som?" spurte Harry mens de lette gjennom en gammel kiste som inneholdt noe som virket som en blanding av edelsteiner og verdiløst skrap.

"Humlesnurr sa den lignet veldig på spådomskulen." sa Remus før han bannet og slapp en bit sølv han tilfeldigvis plukket opp. Han masserte hånden sin som sakte forvandlet seg til en irritert rødfarge.

Harry så på bekymret, "Er alt i orden med deg?"

Han smilte barskt, "Varulver leges raskt… ser du?" Han viste Harry hånden sin, som forvandlet seg til sin vanlige farge i løpet av sekunder. Han sukket og lukket kofferten mens han så seg desperat rundt, "Det kommer til å ta oss evigheter å gå gjennom alt dette."

"Luna," sa Harry plutselig, "Hvorfor har du ikke prøvd en apport-formel?"

Det var en flau stillhet, som ble brutt av Luna som slo pannen sin med hånden. "Dumming, dumming, dumming…." mumlet han, løftet tryllestaven og mumlet en apport-formel.

Kisten som var ved siden av deres åpnet seg og en liten, gyllen ball fløy mot dem. Harry fanget den med en gang den var innenfor hans rekkevidde.

Mens han gliste mot den lille ballen i hånden sin kunne han ikke la være å tenke 'har det fortsatt'

Den gyldne ballen var liten nok til å passe perfekt i hånden hans. Ved nærmere inspeksjon så han at ballen hadde innviklede merker rundt en glattpolert kant av mørk gull som omkranset den.

Han smilte opp til Luna "Noe mer?"

Luna ristet på hodet, "Ikke her, men vi må fortsatt skaffe skoletingene dine." Han glodde olmt mens de klatret oppi den igjen, "Jeg kan ikke fordra disse helvetes vognene." mumlet han.

Etter en vill tur ned til Harrys hvelv og tilbake opp til overflaten kunne ikke Harry holde tilbake latteren for Lunas avsky for vognene.

Luna skulle akkurat til å gi ham en overhaling da det var en stor eksplosjon! "MINE DAMER OG HERRER, FEIR SPILLOPPEREN INNI DEG OG KOM TIL WILTERSENS WÆRSTE, SOM NÅ FEIRER SIN STORE ÅPNING OM EN TIME"

Harry og Luna så på hverandre før de samtidig begynte å le.

De gikk mot kilden av bråket og gikk inn i en fargerik bygning med et skakt skilt der det stod med store bokstaver "WILTERSENS WÆRSTE"

Inne var det like fargerikt. Blendende bokser var stablet langs veggene med demonstrasjoner av hvert produkt foran dem. Andre produkter var spredt på måfå i hauger rundt omkring, som, det så ut som, var i fare for å falle hvis de ikke hadde blitt holdt oppe av magi.

Det tok en stund å finne tvillingene. Harry og Remus så seg rundt mens de så etter en dott av bevegelig rødt hår i havet av farger. Det var utvilsomt den morsomste og mest interessant utseende butikken Harry noen gang hadde vært i.

"Harry!"

Da han hørte navnet sitt snudde Harry seg for å se de to rødhåringene skynde seg mot ham, forsiktig med ikke å rive ned noen av produktene sine.

"Godt å se deg, kamerat." sa Fred mens Frank ristet hånden hans.

"Remus." sa Fred mens han nikket og smilte til ham.

Remus smilte og gjorde en håndbevegelse rundt i rommet, "Denne butikken viser utvilsomt stilen deres."

Begge tvillingene smilte og nikket energisk, "Butikken er god, men vi har fortsatt litt problemer med å overbevise noen foreldre som kom forbi tidligere at disse produktene er sikre."

Uten evne til å motstå spurte Harry, "Og er de?"

Fred så fornærmet ut, "Så klart de er sikre, ingenting kan skje-"

Plutselig brøt halve veggen seg frem og tvillingenes beryktede **Wiltersens Ville-Knall **løp amok gjennom butikken. Tvillingene så på hverandre i panikk og løp etter for å stoppe dem. Leende bestemte Harry og Remus seg for å dra så de ikke var i veien for tvillingene. På veien ut ropte Fred, "Harry! Hvis du kan komme innom på bursdagen din vil Ronny og Hermine være her!"

Mens de forlot butikken snudde Harry seg mot Luna med bedende øyne.

Remus sukket, "Ikke gi meg det valpeblikket, Harry. Jeg skal prøve å få Albus til å la deg gå,"

'Å ha bursdagen min med Ronny og Hermine,' tenkte Harry, 'vil utvilsomt være en god forandring.'

(A/N Jeg kommer ikke til å skrive om alle butikkene de gikk i. Jeg er for lat, Uansett skjedde det ingenting interessant.)

Harry holdt hodet ned men de gikk inn i butikk etter butikk for å skaffe Harrys saker. Folk stirret på ham og hvisket da han gikk forbi. 'Vel, de tror i alle fall ikke at jeg er en galing, så jeg får bare holde ut med dette også.'

Harry var overrasket over hvor trøtt han var etter at de kom tilbake etter shoppingen. Han satte seg ned og ventet på at rommet skulle slutte å spinne. Et plutselig utbrudd med flammer hilste velkommen Humlesnurrs entré.

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel (A/N beklager at det kommer til å skifte så mye)

Hjertet til Humlesnurr raste av sted med bekymring da han så hvor bleik og skjelven Harry så ut. Til tross for det gav Harry ham et lite smil da han kom inn og kastet en lille gullball til ham.

Lumenkulen.

Gud, han hadde ikke lyst til å gjøre dette……….. Men han hadde allerede tenkt at Harry ikke så bra ut…. Hvordan skulle han noen sinne fortjene hans tillit?

Sukkende snudde han seg mot Remus, "Det er et par ting dere burde vite om denne 'prosessen' Harry må gå gjennom."

Remus så sjokkert ut, "Du mener han må gjøre det i dag?"

Humlesnurr nikket barskt, 'jeg ville gitt hva som helst for ikke å måtte' "Ja Remus, han må gjøre det i dag. Kulen vil, når prosessen er ferdig, bruke en bit av Harrys ekstra magi til å lage et objekt som han kan sende magi gjennom. Dette vil være som en tryllestav, bare sterkere, og hvis tryllestaven hans blir tatt vil han ha et annet våpen å bruke."

Harry rynket pannen litt, "Hva vil skje hvis objektet blir stjålet eller ødelagt?"

"I en tryllestavs tilfelle, hvis den er stjålet kan den bli brukt av andre trollmenn, bare ikke like bra, objektet på den annen side, er en del av deg. Ingen andre enn du vil ha evnen til å bruke det, og du har evnen til å ødelegge det eller kalle det til deg hvis du må. Magien er din og den vil returnere til deg uansett."

Harry så fortsatt forvirret ut. "Men hva er poenget med å lage objektet hvis det kan ødelegges og all ekstramagien vil bli returnert i et nedslag?"

Humlesnurr sukket, "Hvis du ikke finner en måte å ta deg av den ekstra magien vil den sakte ødelegge deg."

Harry så veldig overrasket ut, "Åh. Ja, jeg gjetter det er ganske viktig da, er det ikke?"

Humlesnurr nikket barskt og så over på Remus som holdt skulderen til Harry med øynene sine lukket.

Remus' synsvinkel (Siste før bare Harrys lover jeg)

Remus trodde vanligvis ikke på skjebnen, men noen elsket å torturere Harry.

'Gud, barnet har ikke gjort noe galt, og de eneste tingene som skjer med ham krever nesten livet hans.'

Han har vært gjennom så mye og det er ingenting annet enn smerte i framtiden hans.

Hvordan kunne han fortsette å leve som dette?

Han hadde vært så fordypet i tankene sine at han nesten ikke hørte hva Humlesnurr sa, men da han gjorde det ønsket han at han ikke hadde det.

"Harry, jeg beklager å måtte si at prosessen vil være veldig smertefull for deg."

Remus holdt i skulderen til Harry som i en livbøye. 'Så klart,' tenkte han bittert, 'det eneste som kan redde han er veldig smertefullt.'

Han skvatt litt da Harry forsiktig rørte hånden hans. Han grep den stramt og ba om at Harry ikke ville si-

"Hva må jeg gjøre?"

Harrys synsvinkel (Jeg blir i denne for resten a kapitlet)

Harry holdt Lunas hånd et sekund lengre og slapp taket i den og tok kulen i stedet.

Humlesnurr ba ham om å tømme sinnet sitt og fokusere på kulen og ingenting annet.

Harry pustet dypt og tømte sinnet sitt for enhver bekymret tanke.

Han fokuserte helt og holdent på kulen og……. Ingenting skjedde.

Han begynte å bli bekymret for at han gjorde noe galt da han kjente den rareste følelsen han noen gang hadde kjent.

Det var som om han sakte sivet inn i kulen

Plutselig jaget det en brennende smerte opp i armen hans.

* * *

Ja.. Da var kapittel 20 her..  
Jeg må virkelig oversette mer... Har jo bare 3 kapitler igjen som jeg ikke har lagt ut..  
Jeg kan kanskje prøve litt i helga, hvis jeg får tid.. Men jeg har jo alltids påskeferien.. hehe..

Reviewsvar:

Violin: Det gjør ikke noe at reviewen kom litt sent, eller ikke i det hele tatt i på de andre ficcene.. Det viktigste er jo at _du_ leser det jeg har skrevet.. hehe..  
Vi skal ha hjemmedag første dagen etter påskeferien.. Så vi begynner ikke på skolen igjen før på onsdagen.. Gleder meg skikkelig til å få fri..  
Jeg tror ikke jeg er så veldig ego i fotball.. er kanskje litt for lite ego.. Men jeg kan være ganske voldelig.. Det er bare bra at vi er en gjeng med tykkhudede jenter på laget mitt.. hehe..  
Ja.. Nå er jeg på skolen.. (Igjen) og vi har naturfag. jeg skal egentlig finne noe å skrive om solceller.. Vi er delt i grupper og skal ha framføring (powerpoint) etter påskeferien.. Men jeg har ikke gjort noe som helst.. bortsett fra å lage overskrifter og bakgrunner..  
Noe som er litt irriterende er at det kommer så mange bra filmer på kino i tida framover, men jeg har ikke noen penger.. JEg var å så 'Epic movie' på fredag... Så nå er jeg blakk... Jeg som skal se 'Kill Buljo', 'Shrek the Third', 'Spiderman 3', 'Pirates of the Caribbean 3' og alt det der.. (Harry Potter 5 skal jeg se i Italia i sommer, og da betaler foreldrene mine.. hehe)... I dag skal jeg kanskje dra sammen med mamma å se 'Music and Lyrics'.. Vi skulle se den på søndag, men det var så sinnsykt lang kø at vi utsatte det..  
Vi snakkes,  
OTH

misspradhan: Harry Potter fri uke anbefales IKKE!!!!! Det er det verste man kan finne på å utfordre seg selv (eller andre) til..!  
Hvis jeg prøver på noe så idiotisk en gang til, så slå meg hardt i hodet med noe tungt!!  
Bra du liker å lese dette.. Det gjør det bare så mye morsommere å oversette...  
OTH

Ja.. Neste kapittel kommer... En dag.. Jeg vet ikke.. I kveld skal jeg på kino, i morgen... da skal jeg se forrige ukes episode av LOST.. Fikk ikke sett den, men vi tok den heldigvis opp.. på torsdag har jeg fortballtrening, og treneren har truet med at vi skal jogge kjempelangt.. óg stakkard lillle meg som har gym i tillegg... Fredag skal jeg og ei fra laget (Kine) gå rundt i byen på et av kjøpesentrene og spørre etter gavekort fra butikkene... Vi skal selge lynlodd for laget og trenger premier.. På lørdag skal jeg selge vafler (huff).. og søndag... da har jeg ingenting.. Jeg skal slappe av da.. Så vi kan regne med at det (kapittel 21) kommer enten i morgen eller på søndag.. Eller så kan det jo hende at jeg sender det til meg selv på e-post og legger det ut i langfri på skolen (som jeg vanligvis bruker å gjøre når jeg legger det ut på skolen).. Vi får se.. hehe...

Cya all,  
OdoTheHero  
- Kathrine (som egentlig burde begynne å ta skolearbeidet litt mer seriøst.. Også som er veldig sulten og gleder seg til å komme hjem..!)


	21. Hjelpesløs

Hei...  
Jeg beklager at dette kommer så sent.. Jeg hadde egentlig ingenting å gjøre på fredagen og lørdagen allikevell, men jeg var litt lat.. + at bestefaren min ble lagt inn på sykehuset, dataen vil ikke samarbeide... osv...  
Jeg vet ikke hvor mye feil det er i dette kapitlet, fordi jeg får ikke åpnet Word lenger, og jeg fikk ikke åpnet dette dokumentet verken i Wordpad eller Works heller... Jeg bare lastet det opp på og gikk raskt gjennom det.. Så dere får bare si ifra hvis dere ser noen feil...

Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting... blablabla... (dere kan den.. hehe)

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: eier ikke ikke saksøk

Hjelpesløs

Harrys synsvinkel

Smerten spredte seg gjennom armen hans og gjennom hele kroppen. Det eneste Harry kunne sammenligne det med var basiliskgiften han hadde støtet på i andreklassen. Han lukket øynene sine og prøvde å forbli fokusert på kulen.

'Lekkingen' vokste verre. Det føltes som om noe rev i ham fra innsiden. Han klemte igjen munnen sin og smakte eimen av blod. Med et dunk traff knærne hans gulvet. Smerten kom i bølger strålende fra kulen. Ved hver bølge kom et stort drag fra innsiden hans og rev, hva Harry visste var magien hans, vekk.

Med et rykk oppdaget han at munnen hans beveget seg og en stemme, ganske ulik hans egen, sa ord Harry verken forstod eller kjente. Han prøvde å forstå hva han sa da noe endret seg. En ny følelse spredte seg fra armen til Harry; som om elektrisitet fløt gjennom armen hans i stedet for blod.

Han åpnet øynene. Rommet snurret. Like brått som det kom, var både smerten og den merkelige følelsen borte. Nummen følte Harry seg selv slippe kulen og den rullet inn i et hjørne hvor den blinket uskyldig. Harry begynte å skjelve ukontrollert. Hånden hans føltes oppsvulmet og den merkelige følelsen kom tilbake, men bare der. Følelsen syntes å fokusere på et punkt på fingeren hans før den forsvant helt.

Hadde Harry sett ned ville han sett hva hans ekstra krefter hadde laget, men Harry var da uvitende til alt annet enn mørket som omgav ham.

Remus synsvinkel

Harry har ikke våknet ennå.

Remus visste han ikke ville, men hvert minutt Harry lå slapp i armene hans, brøt det seg ut ny panikk i ham. Han skalv litt. Gud, bare å se på hadde vært forferdelig. 'Harry som falt på knærne og nektet å skrike ut mens tynt lyn-lignende lys brøt ut fra kulen og snodde seg rundt Harrys armer.'

Han klemte Harry nærmere mot ham. Vagt oppdaget han at Harry ikke hadde noen blåmerker lenger, eller så ikke ut til å være i noen smerte fra ribbeina sine.

Men han hadde fortsatt ikke våknet.

Og Luna var igjen hjelpesløs.

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel

Humlesnurr mistet tellingen over hvor mange ganger han hadde spurt, 'Hvorfor Harry?'

Hva i all verden hadde den gutten gjort for å fortjene dette?

Humlesnurr hadde sett ting som ville overtalt hvem som helst til å bli inne i husene deres for resten av livet, men for øyeblikket kunne han ikke tenke på noe som kom i nærheten av alle de tingene han hadde tvunget Harry til å gjøre.

Mens noen kan påstå at Humlesnurr gav Harry leksjoner for framtiden og at Humlesnurr ikke skulle betrakte Harry som mer enn et våpen, kunne ikke Humlesnurr nekte for at han tenkte på Harry som et slags barnebarn. Uansett hvor mye han prøvde å tvinge seg til å gjøre det motsatte, kunne han ikke stenge av hjertet sitt for Harry.

'Sikkert,' sa en stygg stemme i hodet hans, 'du kan ikke stenge av hjertet ditt for ham, hva? Men du kan slå hånden av ham fysisk når han trenger deg. Du kan gå måneder uten å snakke med ham.'

Humlesnurr begravde hodet sitt i hendene sine. Kanskje teksten ikke refererte til brukeren av kulen til å være hjelpesløs tross alt.

Han visste ikke hvor lenge han satt der, hodet i armene sine, den eneste tingen Humlesnurr nå visste var at noen banket på døren. Etter å ha rettet seg opp og tørket ansiktet, åpent Humlesnurr døra.

Halve ordenen stod der. 'Perfekt timing'

Remus synsvinkel

Remus så ned på Harry mens han forsiktig strøk hånden sin gjennom Harrys uregjerlige hår. Håp om at han ville se ham våkne snart døde mens hvert blunk føltes tyngre og tyngre.

Han rykket våken da han hørte myke fottrinn i trappen. Molly Wiltersen åpnet døren. Hun stirret på dem i et langt øyeblikk før hun, så stille som hun kunne, spurte, "Er-er Harry o-ok?"

Remus så ned på den sovende Harry, som fortsatt var ganske bleik og lente seg slapt mot ham. "Han vil bli bra." var alt Remus kunne klare.

Hun nikket, men fortsatte å se bekymret ut og stjal blikk på Harry mens hun snakket, "Remus, Professor Slur er her og han har litt informasjon som hele ordenen trenger å vite."

Remus sukket og gløttet ned på Harry, som ikke viste noen tegn til å våkne snart, og flyttet ham forsiktig tilbake i senga. Han la merke til at fr. Wiltersens øyne både viste forvirring og bekymring da hun spurte, "Hva i all verden skjedde med ham?"

Remus så tilbake på den sovende formen til Harry og sa, "En god del. Jeg tro det vil bli gjort rede for senere."

Uten å se fornøyd ut åpnet fr. Wiltersen munnen sin igjen, men Remus hadde allerede begynt mot trappene, og med et siste blikk mot Harry hastet ned til ordensmøtet, fulgt tett av fr. Wiltersen.

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel

Ordensmedlemmene så forblåste ut, så Humlesnurr. De så også bekymret ut over den nye informasjonen som skulle komme.

'Ikke veldig overraskende uansett. Han så ikke fram til å fortelle ordensmedlemmene hvorfor Harry ikke var medlem ennå.'

Severus ventet til alle satt før han snakket. "Som de fleste av dere vet så klarte Mørkets Herre å fange den frastøtende husnissen tidligere denne uken. Vel, så lang har ingen informasjon blitt avslørt, men Mørkets Herre tror han nærmer seg. Derfor burde hovedkvarteret flyttes så fort som mulig for å avverge angrep. Og hvis ikke det var nok, Mørkets Herre ser ut til å ha oppdaget at Potter ikke er hjemme hos slektningene sine. Jeg vet ikke mye om beskyttelser, men jeg vet at Potter ikke kan ha vært der lenge nok til å opprettholde dem. Hva å gjøre med Potter er et annet pressende problem." Han satte seg ned og ventet på at noen andre skulle begynne å snakke.

Humlesnurr sukket, "Takk Severus. Det er sant at jeg plasserte en slags forstumningsformel på husnissen, det er ikke mulig at Voldemort ikke vill knekke den etter hvert. Hvis det kommer til det, som jeg tror det vil, vil hovedkvarteret bli flyttet til Galtvort til et nytt kan bli brukt. Når det gjelder Harry, det er sant at han ikke var der lenge nok til å opprettholde beskyttelsesformlene til full styke. Men med en gang han er helt leget, kan det være en annen måte å styrke dem på."

Det var en tykk pause som ble brutt av Galøye, "Hva med de kjeltringene som brøt seg ut av Azkaban? Spesielt den Malfang?"

Severus trakk på skuldrene, "Jeg er ikke sikker. Jeg tror de jobber med noe for å angripe departementet."

Alarmert mumling kom etter den meddelelsen. Severus fortsatte, "Jeg vil rapportere all ny informasjon jeg finner."

Humlesnurr nikket, allerede utslitt av alle nylige aktiviteter. Det var en forskende stillhet for et øyeblikk, og ingen spurte spørsmålet de hadde i sinnet sitt: hvor var Harry?

Det var McSnurp som endelig spurte, "Hvor er Potter? Skulle ikke han bli med?"

Humlesnurr kvalte et sukk, "Harry er ikke bra for øyeblikket. Han måtte gjennomgå en heller sterk magisk prosess og vil ikke være oppe mye for de neste par dagene."

Dult så bekymret ut, "Hvorfor måtte han gå gjennom en magisk prosess? Var han syk eller noe?"

"På en måte. Harrys magiske kjerne var for stor for ham å kontrollere, så han måtte gå gjennom denne prosessen for å bruke noe av den ekstra magien for å lage et objekt å kanalisere det med."

"Men," fortsatte Dult med, "hvorfor er han ikke bra?"

"Prosessen er veldig smertefull og tar opp en ganske stor bit energi for å fullføre. Få blir ved bevissthet etterpå."

"Vil han bli bra?"

Humlesnurr nikket.

Minerva spurte da, "Siden du kaller dette en magisk prosess, tar jeg det slik at få må gjøre dette?"

Humlesnurr nikket igjen.

"Hvis det er alt er møte over."

Ordenen la seg ut mumlende. Humlesnurr kunne klart høre mumling av sympati for Harry mellom de bekymrede ordene av frykt for et dødseterangrep.

Han kvalte et smil da han så Remus sette kurs rett mot rommet til Harry.

Uansett om han likte det eller ikke startet krigen.

Remus synsvinkel

Remus skyndte seg opp trappen forhåpningsfull, så forbigående skuffet da han så Harry fortsatt i dyp søvn. Han sukket og strøk hånden sin forsiktig over objektet Harrys krefter hadde laget.

* * *

Reviewsvar:

Violin: Jeg er også sur på Den har gjort så mye rart den siste uka.. Det er så mye at jeg ikke engang gidder å begynne og ramse det opp..  
Vi starter heller ikke på skolen før onsdag i neste uke.. Vi har sånne dataskjermer hengende rundt på skolen der de bruker å skrive beskjeder og sånt, og de siste dagene før ferien sto det "Alle elever har studiedag tirsdag 10. april, rektor" Jippi.. Så vi slipper å ha framføring i naturfagen.. Vi får enda ei uke på oss med den.. heldigvis.. gruppa mi har ikke begynt engang.. hehe..  
Jeg har vært alt for mye på kino i det siste, men vi har jo så bra kino nå.. Og så mange saler og filmer osv.. hehe.. Det er 6 saler.. Også går det omtrent 10 - 20 forskjellige filmer på kinoen..  
I klassen min på ungdomsskolen ville flertallet dra til Polen på klassetur.. Jeg var en av mindretallet.. men etter 9. var det bare 1 gruppe (mi) som hadde samlet inn noe penger.. Så alle måtte samle penger i begynnelsen av 10., og vi kom oss ikke noe lenger enn til Sommarøya.. Det er bare noen timers busstur fra Tromsø.. Men det var en fin tur allikevel.. Vi var og klatret i sånne høye ting og hoppet fra dem.. det var kjempemorsomt..  
Vi i 1. klassen på vgs har fått vær vår bærbare PC, så vi bruker dem ganske mye.. Jeg har 2 stk nå.. Den vi fikk på skolen bruker jeg bare på skolen, mens jeg bruker den jeg fikk i konformasjonsgave hos foreldrene mine hjemme.. Eller fått og fått... vi må betale ca 83 kr i måneden i tre år.. Så er den vår når vi er ferdige på vgs.. hehe..  
Dere spiller mye fotball i gymmen ser det ut som.. Dere er så heldige... Vi har bare spilt fotball 2 ganger i hele 1. klassen (vgs)... Det er så irriterende.. også tror jeg vi bare skal spille det en gang til... Håper vi spiller det mer i 2. klassen..  
OTH

misspradhan: Jeg la forrige kapittel ut en gang i forrige uke.. tror det var på tirdagen.. Er ikke helt sikker...  
Nå vet du hva som skjer...hehe  
OTH

Ja... Da var vi på kapittel 21..  
Kapittel 22 kommer... En eller annen gang.. Jeg vet ikke om jeg får tid til å legge det ut i morgen, fordi jeg må pakke.. Vi skal dra å feire 70 årsdag/påske på hytta til besteforeldrene mine, og jeg vet ikke hvor lenge vi blir der pga den andre bestefaren min er jo på sykehuset nå.. tror kanskje han kommer hjem idag.. dessuten har jeg ennå ikke oversatt lenger enn kapittel 23.. Kanskje jeg bare skriver ut kapittel 24 og 25 og oversetter dem for hånd mens jeg er på hytta.. Også kan jeg jo bare skrive dem inn på dataen når jeg kommer hjem.. Hvem vet...

Da ønsker jeg dere bare god påske nå, i tilfelle jeg ikke får lagt ut et til kapittel før jeg drar...  
GOD PÅSKE!!

Yours sincerely,  
OdoTheHero  
- Kathrine (som er kjempeforbanna på datamaskinen, ikke minst på programmet 'Microsoft Word')


	22. Et Første Tegn På Krefter

Påskeferien ble kort i år.. Jeg dro på ondagen og kom hjem i går... Det var litt dumt, fordi vi bruker iallefall å bli til søndagen.. Men moren min er allergisk mot hunder, og den ene onkelen min har en hund som hadde løpt rundt i stua dagen før vi kom, så vi måtte bare dra.. Den andre onkelen min er også allergisk, så han måtte dra allerede på onsdagskvelden fordi han begynte å få problemer med å puste eller noe sånt..  
Men det betyr at jeg kan legge ut flere kapitler her.. Så noe godt kom jo fra det.. Hehe...

Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting... etc, etc, etc...

Forresten, det gjelder det samme for dette kapitlet som for det forrige, Word virker ikke, så dere må si ifra om dere finner noen feil.. Jeg prøver å fikse det, og maser masse på moren min, men jeg tror hun egentlig ikke gidder å hjelpe meg..  
Men jeg kan jo bare skrive ting inn på Works nå, også kan jeg kopiere det over til WordPad og deretter kan jeg legge det inn her.. lar meg ikke laste opp ting fra Works... idiotisk spør du meg..  
JA.. Jeg tror kanskje vi burde starte opp med kapitlet.. hehe.. sry!!

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: eier ikke ikke saksøk

Et Første Tegn På Krefter

Lucifus Malfang skrittet urolig i en lang, mørk korridor. Hadde noen vært der med ham ville han ha kjempet mot impulsen, men dette var en alvorlig situasjon. For mye sto på spill her. Han hadde levert husnissen i ordrene, men han hadde ingen anelse om at nissen hadde en forstummingsformel på den.

"Pokkers Humlesnurr." bannet han mens han fortsatte å skritte. Hvis husnissen ikke kunne fåes til å snakke ville han bli straffet av mangel på nyttighet. Slur hadde også rapportert at ordenen visste om husnissens forsvinning. Hvis de ikke fikk den informasjonen snart ville ordenen forlate hovedkvarteret deres.

Han stoppet skrittingen da han hørte skritt komme mot han. Mens han lente seg mot den kalde steinen plasserte han den vanlige masken av arroganse på fjeset hans før Bellatrix gikk opp til han.

"Nervøs, Malfang?" spurte hun med sin ertende stemme.

"Neppe."

"Så klart Mester ikke er fornøyd med noen av oss for øyeblikket. For etter Potter rømte fra denne samme borgen, torturerte Mester de klønete dødseterne med ansvar for den operasjonen. Kombinert med hendelsen i departementet tviler han på vår alles dyktighet."

"Udugelighet." hånflirte Malfang, "Så, Bellatrix, var du involvert i Potters forkludrete fanging?"

Bellatrix snøftet, men før hun kunne svare åpnet døren seg. Lord Voldemort sto i døråpningen, et forferdelig smil i ansiktet…… "Vi har dem."

Harrys synsvinkel

Harry satt rett opp i sengen, gjennomvåt av kaldsvette. Han lente seg tilbake mot putene sine, pustet hardt. Han satte seg opp og tok på seg brillene sine.

Han hørte et stille stønn fra sin venstre.

Luna sov, halvveis liggende på senga, halvveis fortsatt på en stol.

Han mumlet i søvne og snudde seg.

Harry nølte litt, så begynte han forsiktig å riste ham våken

Luna mumlet utydelig og så opp sakte, blinket trett.

"Harry!" Luna var oppe i et øyeblikk, "Harry, er du ålreit? Gud det var forferdelig! Så du hva magien din forvandlet seg til? Hvordan føler du de-"

"LUNA!" halvveis ropte Harry for å stoppe sin nye verges usammenhengende babling.

Luna ble stille, men oppveide det med å drege Harry inn i en beinknusende klem som minte Harry på alle musklene i kroppen hans som var ømme. Harry begravde ansiktet i Lunas bryst, tillot seg selv et minutts hvile. Da han trakk seg tilbake sa han bekymret, "Luna, jeg hadde et syn. Voldemort vet hvor hovedkvarteret er."

All gleden rant fra Lunas ansikt. Åpenbart tenkende raskt, slapp han Harry fri og rotet gjennom Harrys koffert og kasten han en kutte og kappe. " Ta disse på, jeg advarer de ordensmedlemmene som er her."

Harry kledde seg så fort han kunne og kastet alle klærne sine inn i kofferten sin, hele tiden håpende på at de hadde tid til å komme seg bort.

Remus synsvinkel

Sprintende opp trappen dundret Remus på Galøyes dør. Han ventet utålmodig til Galøye åpnet døren. Galøye hadde nettopp returnert fra et oppdrag og hadde mest sannsynlig gått rett til sengs etter ordensmøtet.

"Remus, hva i flammene er det som foregår?" knurret Galøye.

"Dødsetere." sa Remus fort, "Harry hadde et syn. Dødsetere kommer."

Galøye bante, "Vekk Dult. Hun er også her. Jeg møter dere to og Potter nedenunder, jeg flammeringer Humlesnurr, vi drar til Galtvort.

Stormende opp trappa Remus bokstavlig talt drog Dult ut av sengen, og etter en rask forklaring pisket hun ut staven sin og i en merkelig sveipende bevegelse stablet alle tingene hennes rotete inn i kofferten sin. Etter å ha blitt enig om å møte dem nedenunder sprintet Remus tilbake til sitt eget rom, samlet alle tingene sine, krympet dem og skyndte seg ned til Harrys rom.

Harry lente seg mot dørkarmen, staven i hånda, ansiktet hans bleikt og øynene lukket. Remus skyndte seg mot han bekymring klemte hjertet hans igjen. "Er du ålreit?" Harry nikket.

Tvilende på Harrys mening, skyndte Remus seg å krympe Harrys koffert og putte den i lomma. Han pakket en arm rundt Harry, de skyndte seg nedenunder. Galøye og Tonks ventet på dem.

"Humlesnurr venter oss." knurret Galøye forsiktig. "Vi kommer til å måtte gå et stykke, deretter ta denne portnøkkelen." Han holdt opp en liten møllspist hatt, så så han bekymret på Harry, "Kommer du til å klare det, Potter?"

Enda en gang nikket Harry, Remus strammet grepet på ham.

Dult åpnet munnen men ble avbrutt da et stort BANG utbrøt fra den bakre delen av huset. "La oss stikke" gryntet Galøye.

Mens de beveget seg raskt, Remus nært Harry, skyndte de seg ut av huset.

Bevegende stille med mange blikk bak seg gikk de ned gaten. Etter en stund gryntet Galøye, "Nesten der."

En eksplosjon av rødt lys kom fra siden foran Galøye og levnet et lite krater. Piskende rundt så de mørke former komme mot dem og omringe dem.

Kretsende rundt Harry drog ordensmedlemmene fram stavene sine. Så kom Lord Voldemort sakte til syne.

Alle, mumlende forskjellige forbannelser hviskende, ordensmedlemmene trengte seg tettere rundt Harry, hvis øyne var fokusert på Voldemort.

"Déjà vu nok en gang, Potter."

"Du ser ut til å ha en ting for det. Ikke overraskende etter alle de forsøkene på å drepe meg. Du må bruke noen av dine gamle ideer med tiden. Hvilket nummer er vi på nå? Seks forsøk medregnet denne."

Voldemort skulte olmt på Harry, "Blitt kjepphøy, Potter?"

"Vel, etter å ikke blitt drept etter fem forsøk fra den antatt ondeste og mektigste Mørkes Herre tror jeg jeg har en rett til det."

Voldemort gliste sleskt "Det forklarer hvorfor du er omringet av Humlesnurrs lakeier?"

Harry lo, "Vel, jeg kan ikke se en grunn til at dine lekeier ville komme nært deg."

Ordensmedlemmene smilte selvtilfreds. Remus tappet Harr forsiktig på skulderen for å få ham til å være stille.

Voldemort skulte rasende på Harry, "La oss se hvor lenge hellet ditt holder!"

Harrys synsvinkel

Alt snurret.

Harry var glad bløffen hans hadde virket. Hvis Voldemort visste hvor svak han var….. Mens han kvalte et gys var Harry forsiktig med ikke å ha øyekontakt.

"La oss se hvor lenge hellet ditt holder!"

Harry strammet grepet sitt på staven, anspent. Så kom det en merkelig følelse over kroppen hans. Han gyste mens den merkelige følelsen vasket over ham.

Så, slapp han staven sin. Da han ble nesten ubefestet til omgivelsene sine, løftet han hånden sin, "Patronus accio" (A/N Kombinert betyr dette på latin 'en verge tilkaller jeg')

Den merkelige følelsen for gjennom hånden hans mot Voldemort. Fra Harrys vinkel kunne Harry se formene til dyr springe mot dødseterne. En kronhjort, en hund og en ulv sprang alle mot de lamslåtte dødseterne, mens en føniks fløy mot Voldemort.

Dyrene var annerledes fra noen han hadde produsert før. De var solide og kunne virke på folkene. Ute av stand til å bli kvitt disse dyrene, og tvunget sammen i en stor gruppe, immiverte dødseterne vekk til trygghet. Voldemort var i en lignende situasjon, han bannet og immiverte også.

Dyrene snudde og kom mot Harry og ordensmedlemmene som fortsatt sto rundt ham og fortsatt var i sjokk. Mens de løp mot ham, ble formene deres uklare og formet seg sammen, snodde seg sammen i en tynn strøm og kom tilbake inn i det objektet Harrys magi hadde formet, hans nye ring.

Den plutselige eksplosjonen av magi fikk Harry; i hans allerede svake tilstand, til å falle. Han var så vidt ved bevissthet da Luna fikk tak i han. Luna plukket opp Harrys lette skikkelse enkelt og med et nikk mot Galøye bar ham de siste få meterene de trengte for å trygt kunne bruke portnøkkelen. Mens han holdt Harry godt, tok Luna og de andre tak i portnøkkelen og forlot gata i en virvel av farger.

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel

Humlesnurr skrittet rastløst på kontoret sitt. 'De skulle ha vært her nå!'

Han prøvde hardt å ikke tenke på Harry. Måten han hadde sett ut forrige gang Humlesnurr hadde sett han…… Han så ikke ut til å være i stand til å kjempe mot dødsetere.

En time gikk og fortsatt ikke noe tegn.

Akkurat da han tenkte på å dra til hovedkvarteret, var det et lavt dunk mens tre personer landet i kontoret hans.

Dult og Galøye snudde seg med en gang mot Remus og bylten i armene hans.

Bylt?

Harry.

Nei.

Harry lå slapp, bleik som døden, med øynene lukket, i armene til Remus.

* * *

Reviewsvar:

Violin: Mhm.. du må synes synd på meg... hehe  
Det eneste jeg visste at jeg ønsket meg i konfirmasjonsgave var en bærbar PC.. og det fikk jeg ¤GLIS¤ hehe  
Fotball er det morsomste man kan ha i gymmen.. hehe.. Forrige gymtime (vi hadde volleyball), så holdt guttene på med en fotball (som de alltid gjør) før læreren kom, og når han kom sa jeg til en av guttene at jeg ville prøve å skyte ballen.. Så han trillet ballen til meg og begynte å gå unna vei, så prøvde jeg å skyte den i mål, men jeg traff ham i armen i stedet.. hehe.. Tror ikke det var så godt, fordi vi har hatt mye skytetrening på fotballtreningene i det siste, og jeg har alltid vært flink til å skyte hardt, men i det siste har jeg klart å skyte hardere enn jeg gjorde før... Ikke at det hjalp noe for ham at vi bruker utefotballer på innetreningene.. hehe..  
Bestefaren min har nyresvikt.. Han er fortsatt på sykehuset, og kommer sikkert til å være der hele påsken.. Jeg er ikke helt sikker på hvordan det går med ham.. Håper han blir bra snart..  
Jeg tror jeg kommer til å oversette mange kap.. Skal begynne med nr 24 i dag (lover!) også får vi se hvirdan det går med de andre... Skal prøve å få oversatt resten av kap 3 på 'resonans', men jeg er litt usikker på hvordan jeg skal klare det fordi jeg husker ikke hvor langt jeg har kommet, og det er lagret på Word som jeg fortsatt ikke kommer inn på. Må installere hele driten på nytt.! For andre gang.. #!¤€!!!  
OTH

Ja.. jeg prøver å fikse Word, men det går liksom bare ikke.. Finner ikke den jævla CD-rommen som trengs.. Og mamma husker ikke hvor hun la den forrige gang...

Neste kapittel kommer.. Når jeg får tid... elr.. tid har jeg jo massevis av.. Så vi får heller si at det kommer når jeg gidder.. Elr når jeg har funnet ut hva det skal hete på norsk.. Sliter litt med navnet.. hehe...

(8) Som stakkars Houdini, lænka te sæ sjøl...(8)  
huff.. jeg har fått den dumme DDE-sangen på hjernen etter å ha hørt den nye CDen deres 3 ganger på 2 dager.. Vi hadde glemt alle CDene hjemme når vi skulle kjøre til hytta, så vi svingte innom Statoil og kjøpte den CDen mens vi fylte bensin... Jeg og brødrene mine ville heller ha Mika-CDen, men det foreldrene våre ville ikke kjøpe den.. Selv om de også liker sangen 'Grace Kelly'

(8)I can be brown, I can be blue, I can be...(8)

Med de beste ønsker,  
OdoTheHero  
-Kathrine (som kjeder vettet av seg og vil ha CDen til Mika + at hun fortsatt er jævlig forbanna på de #!¤€ skriveprogrammene.!)


	23. Vanskeligheter Med Krefter

Her er kapittel 23.. Sorry at det tok så lang tid..

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: eier ikke, ikke saksøk

Vanskeligheter med krefter

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel

Mye hadde skjedd den siste timen. Med en gang Pussi så tilstanden Harry var i, kunngjorde hun at han ville bli på sykestua med ingen besøkende til hun sa så. Selv ikke Remus våget å krangle med henne, skjønt hadde det vært nærmere fullmånen, var Humlesnurr sikker på at han ville.

Humlesnurr kalte resten av ordenen sammen til et krisemøte. Siden beskyttelsen rundt Galtvort var vanskelig å invalidisere eller til og med tillate portnøkler inn i, sendte Humlesnurr de ordensmedlemmene som var der til å gå til grensene og møte de tilkomne medlemmene og fylle dem inn. Dette var også en måte å holde Remus distrahert. Han hadde sittet i en stol og stirrer i gulvet helt siden han hadde kommet.

Mens ordensmedlemmene dro, tilkalte Humlesnurr Minerva, det eneste ordensmedlemmet ved siden av Pussi som var på Galtvort, til kontoret sitt.

Hun kom innen minutter, så ganske uttært og bleik ut, men snakket i sin vanlige bryske stemme, "Er noe galt, rektor?"

Humlesnurr fylte henne raskt inn om ulykken ved det gamle hovedkvarteret og Harrys første tegn på nye krefter.

Hun så målløs ut for et øyeblikk, så krysset et merkelig blikk ansiktet hennes, "Du tilbringer for mye tid sammen med Harry."

Den kommentaren var som et slag i ansiktet på Humlesnurr, men før han kunne stotre fram et svar, fortsatte hun.

"Tross alt, jeg husker en trollmann som prøvde å gjøre to formler på en gang, rett etter å ha lidt betydelige skader fra å duellere med seks trollmenn samtidig."

Humlesnurr rødmet av minnet og prøvde å stotre fram et forsvar, men Minerva ignorerte ham.

"Så denne strålende begavede trollmannen prøvde å skjære av noen hjørner og komme til gompeundergrunnen fort. Han kommer opp med denne fantastiske idéen om å gjøre to formler samtidig: immiverings- og en lokaliseringsformel. Trollmannen tenker framover, og gjør en lokaliseringsformel på hele undergrunnen så han kan plukke ut hvor han skal immivere mens han immiverte. Og hva skjedde med denne strålende begavede trollmannen? En uke i koma og et arr under hans venstre kne av et kart over undergrunnen, som han forteller historien om, til folk han antar vil glemme og aldri gjøre narr av ham med."

(A/N Beklager å måtte avbryte, men jeg kunne ikke tenke på en lang og interessant historie for arret hans)

Humlesnurr smilte fårete opp til Minerva med blinkende øyne, "Så du tror min VELDIG gamle feil gniddes av på Harry da han gjorde en formel som ganske enkelt kom til ham?"

"Jeg skulle ønske vi bare kunne si det var det."

Humlesnurr nikket morskt, "Jeg ønsker det var en måte jeg kunne beskytte ham mot alt dette. Jeg forklarte ikke til ham ellet noen av de andre ordensmedlemmene for den saks skyld hva som kan skje hvis prosessen mislykkes."

Minerva smilte barskt, "Vi kan prøve å putte ham i en kjempeboble."

Et bilde av Harry hoppende rundt i Storsalen i en stor boble fikk begge professorene til å le nokså hysterisk i flere øyeblikk, til Minerva husket hva Humlesnurr hadde sagt.

"Albus, hva mener du med 'hvis prosessen mislykkes'? Er den ikke allerede gjort?"

Humlesnurr sukket, all gleden var nå borte," Kuledelen er, men resten er opp til Harry. Magien hans ble ganske bokstavlig revet i stykker. Traumene fra dette kan forårsake ødeleggende resultater."

Minerva ventet, men Humlesnurr fortsatte ikke, "Som?" spurte hun utålmodig undrende på hvorfor Albus holdt henne i uvisshet.

Humlesnurr trakk på skuldrene, "Det er derfor det er så farlig. Ingen vet hva som skjer, bare at personen våkner opp og kan bruke kreftene sine, og faller så i en koma hvor noe skjer og fra noen aldri våkner opp."

Minerva hadde aldri sett så bleik ut. "Er det ingen måte å hjelpe ham?"

"Ikke som jeg vet om. Jeg vet veldig lite om Lumenkulen. Den ble sjeldent brukt og er derfor sjeldent skrevet ned."

Minerva stod opp høy, og holdt seg selv med stoltheten og tapperheten fra huset hennes, "Da vil jeg se gjennom hver fordømte bok i biblioteket til jeg finner noe som kan hjelpe." Det besluttsomme ansiktet hennes myknet for et øyeblikk, "Han så så trett ut sist jeg så ham, Albus. Selv med alt han har vært gjennom, tror jeg ikke han vil komme fra dette uskadd. Hvis det kommer ned til en viljekamp, kan han vinne, men å komme tilbake til denne verden av smerte….. han vil kanskje ikke komme tilbake."

Humlesnurr hørte henne ikke gå.

Han var alt for opptatt med å tvinge seg selv til å puste.

Remus synsvinkel

Endelig slapp Pussi Remus inn, rett før møtet og bare for noen få minutter.

Han satte seg ned på Harrys seng og så på det bleike ansiktet hans. Han måtte innrømme at han var fortsatt mer enn litt sjokkert over hva Harry hadde gjort. Han hadde aldri sett en formel som det.

Mens han rynket pannen litt merket han at ringen på fingeren til Harry glødet. Forsiktig plukket han opp hånda til Harry og så nærmere på ringen.

Det var en nydelig ting. Selve ringen var gull med hva som så ut som en mørkere nyanse av gull for alltid bevegende inni den. Rundt ringen var de innviklede og fargede formene av en kronhjort, en stor raggete hund, en varulv, og i sentrum; en føniks med vingene dens spredt med tuppene av gullfjærene sømløst smeltende inn i gullet på ringen.

Glødingen kom fra varulven og føniksen. De mørkere nyansene av gull så også ut til å bevege seg fortere. Håpende på at det ikke var et dårlig tegn, beveget han fingeren sin for å røre ved varulven…

"Remus! Møtet starter!"

Han skvatt og rykket hånda si vekk fra figuren. Forsiktig puttet han Harrys hånd ned og forvisset seg om at han fortsatt var dekket til, Remus stod og kjappet seg til rektorens kontor.

Humlesnurrs synsvinkel

Det var alt Humlesnurr kunne gjøre å ikke skrike.

Ikke bare var halve ordenen totalt forvirret, men fr. Wiltersen hadde også insistert på at Ronny og Hermine ble fortalt om Harrys tilstand og de ble også tatt med.

To timer med forklaring og omstarting fikk endelig alle sammen på samme side så langt om hvorfor de ville ha hovedkvarter på Galtvort for nå og det meste som hadde skjedd med Harry.

Nå var det den delen Humlesnurr hatet. Nå måtte han fortelle ordenen at etter å gå gjennom hele prosessen med kulen, måtte Harry nå på en måte komme seg ut av en koma.

"Så, hvordan har Harry det? Han er på bedringens vei nå, sant?"

Da setter vi i gang. "Jeg er redd, Dult, for at Harry har en ting til han må gjøre."

Hoder rykket opp mot ham mens han sa det, skjønt ingen så fort som Remus'.

"Harry har gått inn i en koma-lignende tilstand. Det er den siste delen av prosessen, som jeg bare nettopp har oppdaget. Det er ingen nedskrevne dokumenter over hva som skjer i denne tilstanden. Vi kan bare håpe Harry klarer seg."

Det var sikkert ingen tykkere stillhet noen plass i verden. For en gangs skyld på Galtvort, var det; ingen hvisking fra portrettene, ingen kakling fra Gnav, ingen ringling fra rustinger, ingen susing fra spøkelser, ingen mjauing fra fr. Hansen, ingen ingenting. Alt var stille, men følelsen av frykt var tykkere enn til og med det.

Harrys synsvinkel

'Dette rommet er rart' tenkte Harry.

Veggene var svarte og gulvet var umulig å se under lagene av hva som så ut til å være krumninger av skyer, bevegende, vridende, og overlappende i et usett mønster.

Det var mer som en korridor virkelig, for når Harry tok et steg framover rykket veggene tilbake og viste en lang korridor. I enden av korridoren var en pidestall med en krystallball på toppen.

Mens han gikk mot ballen sluttet veggene å bevege seg, mens en stemme ingenstedsfra skrek,

"Åh hvilke merkelige skapninger mennesker er, for jeg har studert dem fra fjern og nær. Alle søker mørket, likevel passer de seg for å finne mindre enn de håper det er. Alltid undrende, men forsiktig med å ikke gå for langt inn, for mørket suger deg inn og endrer den du er. Noen er modige, noen er hellige men ingen vil returnere, unntatt deg som går på en linje innimellom. Merkelige skapning som vandrer her nå, hvilke krefter vil du velge? Har du kraften og viljen til å beholde dem, eller vil både din sjel og dine krefter du tape? Forsiktig unge, vær oppmerksom, for det som venter er kanskje ikke stien hjertet ditt trenger så."

Han stoppet foran krystallballen og så inn i den.

* * *

Reviewsvar:

Violin: Tja.. er ikke sikker, men jeg skal sjekke det.. heheMamma holdt på med å ordne den andre dataen..  
Å den var nesten ferdig, men så gikk strømmen... Og dataen klikket helt.. Så han har brukt min data hele tiden de siste ukene..  
Det er ingenting galt i å ha det litt morsomt.. prøver det hele tiden jeg..  
Bestefaren min ble helt plutselig frisk igjen.. nyrene hans begynte å virke igjen...  
Jaja...  
OTH

Jeg beklager at det tok så lang tid, jeg sleit virkelig med å finne ut hva dette kapitlet skulle hete på norsk, og jeg er ennå ikke helt fornøyd med det.. Noen som har noen forslag? Det engelske navnet er 'Tribulations of power'..  
Moren min har brukt dataen jeg har hjemme ganske mye, pluss at da jeg var på den så var jeg å leste en fic jeg er blitt helt hekta på.. har fortsatt 2-3 kap igjen å lese på den.. Den heter 'Mastermind hunting'..

I forrige kapittel var det en ny formel.. Jeg oversatt ikke den, fordi en av betingelsene på at jeg skulle få oversette denne var at jeg beholdt de orginale navnene og formlene som Child of the new Dawn hadde laget.. Hadde jeg oversatt den hadde den sannsynligvis blitt noe lignende som 'Vergus apporto' eller noe sånt..

Ja.. neste kapittel kommer når det er ferdig oversatt.. har bare oversatt ca 2-3 paragrafer fra det.. huff.. 'shame on me'Håper jeg får gjort det i helga.. Det blir ikke idag, fordi da drar jeg til ei venninne rett etter skolen og blir der til imorgen..

Ja.. Det var vell alt for nå.. Vi snakkes (skrives) en annen gang,

OdoTheHero  
- Kathrine (som spiser landgang og drikker Urge.. nam!)


	24. Delt Smerte

Kapittel 24.. #SmildeBredt# Jippi!!

* * *

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: eier ikke ikke saksøk

Delt Smerte

Ronnys synsvinkel

Ronny skrittet rundt biblioteket mens han av og til så over skulderen sin på Hermine som alternativt snudde sidene i den store, mosegrodde boka på fanget hennes og gned seg i øynene for å stoppe de voldsomme tårene fra å falle.

De hadde vært på biblioteket siden de ble fortalt om Harrys tilstand. Sammen med McSnurp taklet de bok etter bok letende etter så mye som en nevnelse av kula.

Ronny hadde vært i stand til å lese bare en time eller to. Etter det, tanken på Harry liggende i smerte med liten sjanse for bedring hadde fått ham til å rive ut halve kapitlet han leste da hånden hans strammet seg krampeaktig. Overraskende hadde McSnurp bare reparert den med et vift fra staven og kommenterte ikke.

Ronny sukket og drog en hånd gjennom håret. Han gløttet rundt en gang til og oppdaget professor Lupus sittende ved et bord, han holdt hodet oppe med hendene og flommet over 'Atypiske Helbredelser og Sjeldne Helingsstoffer'.

DUNK! Ronny skvatt av det plutselige bråket og snudde seg mot en tårevåt Hermine. "Ronny, jeg har sett på hver plass jeg kan komme på og jeg har fortsatt ikke funnet noe! For noen venner vi er! Vi kan ikke engang hjelpe ham når han virkelig trenger det!" Hun brast i gråt.

Heldigvis for Ronny, som ikke hadde noen anelse om hva å si det henne, puttet professor McSnurp en arm rundt Hermine og roet henne ned. Ronny gikk over og satt ned i stolen ved siden av henne. Hen stirret i bakken og lot fingrene hans vase seg inn i det lyse, røde håret hans. Han så bare opp når professor Lupus snakket, "Dere to må slutte å banke dere selv opp med dette. Harry ville ikke villet det. Dere prøver, det gjør vi alle, vi vil finne noe å hjelpe ham."

"Men hva om vi ikke kan?" Utbrøt Ronny tilslutt, "I hele fjor måtte vi se ham lide og han ville ikke gå til noen for hjelp! Når han ikke var og fikk hånda si skåret opp ble han tvunget til å se alt han noen gang har brydd seg om bli revet vekk. Og dere alle," Ronny snudde seg mot professorene McSnurp og Lupus, "Dere hørte ham ikke ut engang. Dere prøvde ikke engang å se hva han gikk igjennom! Dere og deres dumme orden var så overbevist om at dere hadde rett og at Harry ville bli bra, at dere så ikke engang hvor mye smerte han var i. Og- Og nå er Sirius død, Harry lyver til oss i brevene hans, og nå er han i en koma og det er meningen vi skal være hans beste venner og det eneste vi kan gjøre er å se på! Og dere bare fortsetter å stå der som om dere ikke engang bryr dere om ham, forteller oss at det skal gå bra når dere ikke engang vet om det er en kur! Bryr dere dere i det hele tatt om ham?"

"Slutt, Ronny!" Glefset professor Lupus, "Så klart vi bryr oss om Harry! Ikke våg å si at vi ikke gjør det!" Ansiktet hans myknet, "Det beste vi kan gjøre for Harry er å fortsette å lete, og..," han gliste, "Husk hvem vi snakker om. Harry vil ta opp kampen."

Ronny nikket, han pustet litt hardt, og mumlet en unnskyldning. Hermine snufset og plukket opp en annen bok. Ronny sukket og stod så opp, "Jeg må se til Harry. Så skal jeg fortsette å lete."

Professor Lupus stirret på ham et øyeblikk, så nikket han. Ronny kastet ett blikk på Hermine som allerede hadde lagt ned boka hennes og de to skyndte seg til sykestua for å se vennen deres.

Remus' synsvinkel

Remus plukket mekanisk opp boka og knipset gjennom sidene dens, på innsiden boblet han fortsatt av sinne og smerte. 'Hvordan våger Ronny å tenke jeg ikke bryr meg om Harry! Jeg ville dø for ham! Akkurat som Sirius….'

Remus pustet dypt og minte seg selv om at Ronny fortsatt var en unge og bare vettskremt for hans venns liv, det er alt.

'Bryr dere dere i det hele tatt om ham!'

Så klart han gjorde, det var derfor han var her:

Han burde gjøre mer.

'Hvorfor kan jeg aldri egentlig hjelpe Harry?'

Han kastet et blikk over på McSnurp hvis ansikt var hvitt.

"Han mente det ikke, Minerva. Han er bare opprørt."

Hun av ham et trett smil, "Jeg vet, jeg ønsker bare det var mer…." Hun sukket, "Vi vil finne noe." Sa hun mer for å styrke henne selv enn noe annet.

"Ja," mumlet Remus, "Vi vil"

Harrys synsvinkel

Harry skvatt da han så Hermine og Ronnys sorgplagede ansikter. Med et smertestikk ønsket Harry at han kunne snakke med dem. De så forferdelig opprørte ut og Harry visste at brevene hans til dem fra Dumlingenes hus og ett etter han var i hovedkvarteret enten var veldig vage eller korte. Fjesene til vennene hans virvlet rundt i ballen og fjeset til Luna tok plassen deres.

Han så også sorgplaget ut, skjønt tilsynelatende bestemt på å lese ei tykk støvete bok foran ham. Professor McSnurp sluttet seg til ham og satte en bunke bøker imellom dem. Hun så også lei seg men bestemt ut.

Ballen virvlet rundt fjesene deres igjen og ansiktet til Humlesnurr om til syne. Han leste også i ei bok. Det lød ett bank og Madame Pomfrits stemme hørtes gjennom ballen. "Potter viser ingen tegn til forbedring, men det er ingen skade fra komaen ennå. Frk Grang og hr Wiltersen insisterte på å se ham og er nå tilbake på biblioteket. Noen ny informasjon?"

Kula virvlet rundt og ble mørk. Veggen bak den lyste i en skinnende hvit og både veggen og krystallkula ble byttet ut med en knudrete tredør. Harry drog den opp og gikk in i det andre rommet.

Der var sløret.

Der var Sirius.

Han smilte til Harry da han kom inn, "Hallo Harry."

"Sirius?" Spurte Harry gående opp til ham. "Hva skjer?"

Han sukket, "Det er på tide for deg å ta noen valg."

Harry smilte matt, "Får jeg noen om igjen?"

"Nei, Harry. Du må velge: Hva vil du gjøre?"

Harry stirret blankt på ham, "Hva?"

"Du må velge. Vil du gå tilbake til verden? Tenk på alt som har skjedd."

Harry husket den magevridende frykten og smerten han hadde erfart fra Voldemort. Så husket han hvor mye han brydde seg om vennene hans. Alt de hadde gjort sammen, alt de hadde vært gjennom. Fjesene deres som han husket dem fra kula dukket opp i sinnet hans.

Han så opp på Sirius, "Hva ville du gjort?"

Han smilte til Harry, "Livet er den eneste tingen alle har. Smerte og frykt er ting å utfordre, noen ganger kjempe, og noen ganger ting du må overgi deg til. Døden er uunngåelig, men som jeg gjorde, jeg tror du burde gå ut kjempende eller hvilende i fred vitende om at du har gjort en forskjell og at ting vil bli bedre. Harry, du er fortsatt så ung. Du burde ikke måtte gjøre denne slags valg. Jeg vil du skal velge livet, men jeg vet også at å gjøre det vil dømme deg til enten å bli drept av eller drepe Voldemort."

Harry pakket armene rundt Sirius og hvilte hodet på Sirius' brystkasse. Sirius gned ryggen hans forsiktig og ventet.

"Jeg vil dra tilbake."

Sirius klemte ham tett, "Ålreit. Nå å fikse deg opp med noen stilige krefter så du kan sparke noen dødseterrumper."

Harry lo, "Hva slags krefter?"

Sirius ledet ham til et annet rom. Rommet var sirkulært med eldgamle symboler malt på veggene og gulvet. I selve sentrumet var det en pidestall med ei gullbok.

Sirius stoppet og gav et salgsmannsvink mot pidestallen. Harry tok hintet og gikk mot pidestallen.

Han berørte boka og skvatt når hvitt lyst skinte rundt ham. Symbolene steg fra veggene og gulvet. De fløt der for et øyeblikk og startet så å sirkle.

Så ble alt svart.

Sirius var borte.

Han var ikke i kammeret lenger.

Og han var ikke alene.

Fyrst Voldemort stod foran ham.

"Trodde du virkelig du ville komme deg unna med dette, Potter?"

"Vel, jeg antar det ville være dumt å si ja nå."

Bam! Instinktivt reiste Harry hånda si til hans nå oppskrubbede kinn og skulte mot Voldemort.

"Martyrio!"

Harry smakte blod i munnen og klemte den sammen, han holdt tilbake skriket som truet med å rive strupen hans.

Voldemort startet å hviske dempet, "Jeg vil stoppe smerten, Harry. Jeg vil stoppe alt, alt du må gjøre er å slå deg sammen med meg. Hva oppnår du fra tosken Humlesnurr? Han er årsaken til all smerten din. Slå deg sammen med meg og la meg stoppe alt det."

Stemmen gjenlød "Noen er modige, noen er hellige men ingen vil returnere, unntatt deg som går på en linje innimellom. Merkelige skapning som vandrer her nå, hvilke krefter vil du velge?

"Nei" hostet Harry og spyttet ut blodet.

Voldemort hevet staven igjen, men han falmet.

Harry blunket.

Han var tilbake i det sirkulære rommet.

Og Sirius smilte strålende til ham.

* * *

Ja.. her var kap 24.. Det kom mye tidligere enn jeg trodde det skulle..

Reviewsvar:

Violin: Ooh.. jeg gjettet riktig. hehe.. hmm.. lurer på hvordan en snakkende fiolin høres ut...  
Isch... Det lukter rart av hendene mine.. Jeg har nettopp laget pizzadeig og måtte vaske benken etterpå.. kopptua lukter litt rart..  
Hmm.. Glad jeg ikke må bruke briller, men jeg kommer sikkert til å få dårligere syn når jeg blir eldre, hvis gener har noe å si.. De fleste besteforeldrene mine bruker briller.. husker ikke i farten om bestefaren min på farsiden gjør det, menmen.. Også bruker faren min det.. han brukte d når han var yngre, men så trengte ham dem ikke lenger, men nå må han bruke briller igjen, og flere av onklene mine må bruke briller (har ingen biologiske tanter).  
Endelig er den andre dataen fixa, så nå kan jeg ha mn for meg selv.. Den er jo bærbar, så jeg kan sitte hvor jeg vil å være på dataen.. Bruker ofte å ligge i senga å spille data.. hehe..  
Tja.. nå vet jeg ikke hva mer jeg skal skrive...  
JO! jeg har fått en helt ny bokliste.. hehe.. Jeg skal lese 'Kennedys hjerne', 'Dragen som elsket meg', 'En djevel i prada', 'Skjelkaagenten' og 'Tiendeofferet' alle på mindre enn 4 uker.. hehe... kall meg gjerne gal...  
OTH

misspradhan: Jeg tror nok desverre at det kommer til å ta enda lenger tid til neste kapittel kommer opp.. Sorry..!

Neste kapittel kommer.. når det er ferdig, og jeg har tid til å legge det ut.. Jeg har oversatt nesten halve det kapittelet, men nå har jeg litt dårlig tid de neste ukene.. I morgen skal jeg selge vafler (igjen), på søndag skal kusina mi klippe håret mitt og så skal vi ha filmkveld.. på mandag har jeg kanskje tid til å oversette litt, men jeg skal begynne å øve til mattetentamen da.. på tirsdag (1. mai) skal jeg på dugnad for fotballaget, vi skal ha varetelling.. også hele neste uke og neste helg skal jeg gjøre meg klar til engelsk (7.mai) og matte (9. mai) tentamen. også kommer venninna mi hjem fra Danmark og blir her fra 3. - 9. mai.. hun skal i konfirmasjonen til søstra si.. også må jeg hjelpe til med konfirmasjonen til den eldste lillebroren min.. Så det kan godt ta noen uker.. Åj, noe jeg glemte å nevne, jeg må også gjøre meg klar til prøveeksamen i samfunnsfag (10. mai)...

Ja.. Da var det vel ingenting annet jeg hadde å si.. så

Til neste gang,  
OdoTheHero  
-Kathrine (som er veldig stressa og har alt for mye å gjøre framover)


	25. Stilige Kule Krefter

Beklager så mye at dette kapitlet tok så jævlig lang tid på å komme ut. Men det har vært så mye…

Enjoy!

--

Fønikstårer Child of the new Dawn

Fraskrivelse: Eier ikke, ikke saksøk

A/N Ok bare for å hindre folk fra å bli forvirret, jeg la til slutten med diktet for å prøve å legge til forklaringen til noen reviewere. Diktet sa at mennesker liker makt og alltid er nysgjerrige på ondskap. Det sa at Harry gikk på en grense midt i mellom og ville måtte velge sin side og krefter. Han måtte også være forsiktig med å velge det rette ellers ville hans nye krefter ha drept ham. Også ikke prøv å finn ut hvor jeg fikk diktet, fordi det var bare et dårlig skrevet dikt fra meg. Uansett videre med ficcen!

Stilige Krefter

Harrys synsvinkel

"Sirius?" spurte Harry halvt i svime.

Sirius trakk på skuldrene, han gjettet sin gudsønns spørsmål, "Jeg antar gamle Voldie ville ha noe å si om dette. Ikke vær redd, han kan ikke forstyrre deg mer." Han gliste, "I hvert fall ikke her."

"Hvor er her?"

Sirius kastet et blikk rundt rommet, "Vel, dette stedet er kombinasjonen av sinnet ditt og Lumenkulens krefter som fortsatt er i kroppen din."

Harry så skarpt opp, "Hva mener du med krefter som fortsatt er i kroppen min?"

"Hva? Du trodde ikke kulen bare gikk inn og ut gjorde du? Næh, du vil ha en bit av den inni deg for resten av livet ditt."

"Vil den gjøre noe?" Harry kunne ikke gjøre noe annet enn å spørre.

Sirius trakk på skuldrene, stod så opp og sa forretningsmessig, "OK, du ble kvitt gamle Voldie og du har gjort valget ditt… så det ser ut som du må velge kreftene dine."

Harry hoppet på beina, "Hva slags krefter?"

Sirius pekte på gullboka. Harry gikk mot den og løftet den tunge gullinnbindingen. På den første siden stod det i store tykke bokstaver: SJELEFORMELBOKA. Han bladde om, men det var ingenting skrevet der. Harry plasserte hånda på pergamentet og boka glødet. Plutselig formet det seg ord nedover siden som aldri stoppet. Harry kjente snart igjen hver eneste formel han noen gang hadde prøvd.

Listen fortsatte og fortsatte, så stoppet den. Ved ordet 'martyrio' krympet Harry seg, han husket når han hadde kastet den. Harry ble slått ut av tankene sine da boka tilsynelatende ble levende. Sider spant som tatt av en kraftig vind. Sidene stoppet og flere bokstaver dukket opp: Stavløs magi, Verger, Magisk Kjerne, Psykoblokk, Psykomantikk, Tapt Uskyld.

Harry sporet fingeren over ordene, undrende over hva han skulle gjøre nå.

"Du må si om du vil ha disse kreftene eller ikke."

Harry skvatt ved lyden av stemmen, men snudde seg ikke rundt. Han hadde bare hørt den stemmen tre ganger i livet sitt.

"Det er de formlene Lumenkulen fant ut at du var i stand til å mestre."

Harry kjente også den stemmen. Han hadde hørt den ofte i løpet av tredjeåret og en gang i hans fjerde.

Faren og moren hans var her.

Harry snudde seg sakte for å møte dem. Foreldrene hans var ikke de spøkelsesaktige formene som hadde kommet ut av Voldemorts stav, men de formene han så da han åpnet albumet sitt.

Jakob Potter smilte til sønnen sin og rufset til håret hans og lo da det fór tilbake på plass. Harry gliste. Lilly sukket, "Jeg håpet liksom på at du ikke ville bli født med Jakobs mopp, men jeg synes den ser bedre ut på deg." Hun lo av Jakobs fornærmede uttrykk, og vendte så oppmerksomheten sin tilbake mot Harry. Harry møtte øynene som speilte hans egne, "Hva synes dere jeg skal gjøre?"

"Velg formlene." Sa de sammen.

Harry gløttet engstelig tilbake på boka, han kunne ikke hjelpe og undres over om å velge formlene ville være like ille som kula.

Lilly klukklo, "Hva slags foreldre ville vi vært om vi oppmuntret deg til å gjøre noe som ville gjøre deg vondt? Det er ikke som kula."

Jakob gliste, "Ikke bekymre deg, du vil lære deg å kontrollere kreftene dine i løpet av noen dager og være tilbake på rumpeldunkbanen på null tid."

Lilly stønnet, "Ærlig talt, det er alt du tenker på."

Det klinget i en svak bjelle og Harrys foreldre sukket. "Vi må gå, Harry." sa Lilly lavt, hun pakket armene sine rundt Harry, "Vi vil våke over deg. Ikke bekymre deg for framtida di, prøv og lev livet ditt. Du kanskje verken tenker eller vet det, men du kan slå Voldemort. Jeg elsker deg." Hun trakk seg unna og forsvant.

Jakob klemte Harry tett, "Vi er så stolte av deg, Harry. Hold deg nær vennene dine; de vil alltid være der for deg. Luna vil også alltid være der, det samme vil ordenen. Du er allerede en bedre mann enn det jeg var på din alder. Ikke la noe lede deg fra det du tror på. Og spill et puss eller to, hvis ting blir for vanskelige rundt gamle Galtvort. Jeg elsker deg." Så forsvant han også.

Uten flere spørsmål plasserte Harry hånden på boka og sa seg enig i å lære formlene.

Remus' synspunkt

'Må holde meg våken, må holde meg våken, må holde meg våken'

Veldig motvillig gjespet Remus vidt. Ronny og Hermine hadde sovnet for lenge siden, med hodet på bøkene, etter timer med kjemping mot tyngden av øyelokkene sine.

Remus sukket, han burde virkelig sette kursen mot Humlesnurrs kontor der det skulle være et ordensmøte. De skulle diskutere noen mulige beliggenheter for hovedkvarteret, mulige steder Voldemort kunne angripe, og vervingen av Griffingtrioen inn i ordenen, samt treningen deres.

Remus skvatt da Minerva brøt stillheten, "Remus?"

Remus ristet seg selv og snudde seg mot henne, "Jeg beklager. Ja?"

Hun gav ham et halvsmil, "Jeg spurte om du skulle på møtet før eller etter du så til Harry."

"Hvordan visste du at jeg skulle se til Harry?"

"Fordi jeg har kjent deg i mer enn fem minutter og fordi du var den første til å kjempe med Pussi om å se få ham."

Remus rødmet og mumlet at han skulle se til ham nå. Etter å ha unnskyldt seg fra det ikke overraskede blikket av til Minerva, gikk Remus til sykestua.

Harry, merket han da han satte seg ned på senga, så ikke så bleik ut. Nå så han ut som om han virkelig sov og ikke var i en mulig dødelig koma.

"Det er fordi jeg ikke er i en koma, Luna."

Remus falt nesten av senga i overraskelse. "Harry!"

Harry krympet seg av bråket, og Remus stilnet umiddelbart.

Remus klemte Harry tett til brystet sitt, det føltes som en stor byrde var blitt løftet fra hjertet hans.

"Aldri gjør noe som det der igjen."

Harry ristet voldsomt på hodet og begravde ansiktet sitt inn i brystet på Luna.

Remus trakk en grimase mens Harry snakket i en litt hes stemme, "Hva har skjedd?"

Humlesnurrs synspunkt

Humlesnurr gløttet på klokken på veggen, utålmodig lurte han på hvor Remus var.

Han forstod at Remus var bekymret for Harry, men det hadde vært nesten en halv time siden Minerva hadde sett ham. Møtet skulle begynne snart.

Sukkende gikk Humlesnurr ned mot sykestua.

Han stoppet i brått sjokk da han hørte en lav hes stemme spørre, "Hva har skjedd?"

Mens han tvingte seg til å røre seg snublet Humlesnurr inn i rommet. Harry var våken og smilte til ham. Remus så gladere ut enn Humlesnurr hadde sett ham siden Sirius' død.

Med glitrende øyne sa Humlesnurr, "Ah, så du har bestemt deg for å slutte deg til oss, Harry?"

Harry gliste, "Jeg har så vidt vært ute av senga på evigheter!"

Humlesnurr bustet til Harrys hår kjærlig, men var ikke i stand til å si noe mer da Pussi braste inn og hadde et voldsomt raserianfall for at Remus ikke hadde kalt på henne da Harry våknet. Før noen av dem kunne si noe ble de ganske bokstavlig kastet ut av stua og mens døra ble låst kunne de høre Harry le.

Harrys synspunkt

Timer, bønner og trusler senere lot Pussi massen av folk presset mot døren hennes inn. Harry satt oppe med en grimase på ansiktet sitt mens han ble tvunget til å svelge sjofle eliksirer levert av Pussi, som fortsatt mumlet irritert over Harrys besøkende.

Ronny og Hermine hadde nesten brutt ned døra i deres hast til å se Harry. Etter å ha pekt ut at Remus allerede hadde sett Harry, klarte de å overbevise Pussi om å slippe dem inn.

"Så, Harry," spurte Ronny, "Hva slags nye krefter har du?"

"Vel, jeg skal være i stand til å gjøre Stavløs magi, Verger, Magisk Kjerne, Psykoblokk, Psykomantikk og Tapt Uskyld."

Hermine rynket pannen, "Verger, Magisk Kjerne og Tapt Uskyld. Jeg har aldri hørt om dem før."

Han gliste fårete, "Ikke jeg heller. Jeg må lære meg å kontrollere kreftene mine gjennom instinkter."

"Men det er farlig!"

Harry simpelthen smilte og pekte på et vannglass på nattbordet sitt. Mens han konsentrerte seg sendte Harry magien sin fra ringen til glasset, så-

Hermine skvatt da hun så hva Harry holdt på med.

Etter å ha satt glasset ned snudde Harry seg mot Ronny, glisende, "Kan du se for deg all moroa vi kan ha med å lure Malfang?"

Ronny brast i latter.

Hermine rynket pannen morskt og begynte å gi dem en preken om å være snill mot Smygardingene og Ronny kranglet med henne på hvert punkt. Harry smilte opp i taket, for en gangs skyld glad for at noen ting aldri ville forandre seg.

--

Ja… Det var det kapittelet…

Review-svar:

**misspradhan:** Her er det endelig..

**Violin:** Ja, her er kapitlet.. Beklager at det tok så lang tid… Blir ikke så langt svar dette, men neste gang blir det det ¤Glis¤

**Saoden:** Here you go..

Neste kapittel kommer……… når det er oversatt en gang i tiden.. Skal prøve å fa det til litt fortere denne gangen… Lover..

Ja, dette kapitlet var tregt fordi:

Jeg er i Cambridge (yay!) og vertsfamilien min har ikke internett (eller, de har det, men det funker ikke helt) Så jeg må gå på LRC (Learning Resource Centre – biblioteket på skolen) for å være på internett, og der har de ikke æøå på maskinene.

Jeg har ikke hatt tid til å gjøre det ferdig.

Jeg har vært opptatt med andre ting.

Norsken min har også fått gjennomgå litt den siste tida, så det kan være en del feil i kapitlet.. Har ikke skrevet ordentlig på bokmål siden før jeg dro til Cambridge i september.

Håper alle har det bra og at neste kapittel kommer snart.

De andre ficcene jeg oversetter skal få noen nye kapitler om ikke så lenge, i alle fall 'reaksjoner til legenden' og 'resonans'.. De andre vet jeg ikke helt med.. Også må jeg bare få skrevet inn på data en annen fic jeg oversetter…

Cheers,

OTH

- Kathrine (som skal prøve å få neste kapittel opp så snart som mulig)


End file.
